Inu Iruka
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke notice Kakashi likes Iruka, and Iruka possibly likes Kakashi back. Problem is, they're too stupid to do anything about it themselves. So, taking Kyuubi's advice, Naruto decides to step in and make it happen...by turning Iruka into a dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Would say something more, but eh. **

**AN: So, I'm hoping you like this. I love self-esteem so I think my writing is bad lol. But, hopefully you'll tell me differently and enjoy the story Have fun. Pairings include: NaruSasu, KakaIru, some NejiSaku [it's just in there, don't hate it just cuz.**

**Oh, and btw. 'Talking' is kyuubi. **

* * *

Naruto leaned back against the wall of the mission room, and whipped a bang out of his face. His cerulean blue eyes fell right on his former sensei talking to his ex sensei. Naruto opened his mouth and yawned widely.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn. It's rude when you don't." A voice chided Naruto. Naruto smirked and leaned his head back against the wall. He tilted his head to the side, causing a few of his long bangs to cover his right eye–the same ones he tried to swipe off earlier–and smirked down at Sasuke. He was now taller then Sasuke, and their relationship made much more sense now. He had teased Sasuke about this mercilessly, and always got whacked in the head with a rolled up newspaper for 'bad behavior'. It was so worth it.

Sasuke looked back at him from the corner of his eyes, his eyes narrowed in disapproval. Naruto shrugged.

"You like looking at my mouth, either when I'm yawning or using it to-" he was cut off when Sasuke whacked in the head with a rolled up newspaper, Sasuke's face red with anger and embarrassment.

"You pervert!" he hissed. "Keep those thoughts to yourself!" Honestly, Naruto, at his age of 18, Sasuke thought he'd be more mature. He could be mature most of the time, but when he wanted to be, he would be just as bad as Kakashi- - maybe even worse. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms as he glared at his boyfriend in disapproval.

Naruto looked at him with surprise as he covered his bump on his head with one hand. "What the hell! Where did the newspaper come from?! Do you carry that around with you or something?!" Naruto practically shouted from shock.

Sasuke huffed. "For someone like you? Yes." Naruto stared at him for a good minute. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm kidding you moron. I took the newspaper from the table next to me." He sighed and shook his head, placing the newspaper back on the table.

Naruto muttered, "Knowing you, you probably would..."

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto with his arms crossed. "What did you say?" He asked in threatening, challenging voice, daring Naruto to repeat what he said.

Naruto almost yelped. He straightened himself and grinned sheepishly. "I love you and I think you're the hottest looking guy ever?" Naruto tried.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, his right foot raised to help support himself against the wall. "That's what I thought you said." he smirked.

Naruto grinned and put his hood up. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't wear his work clothes. He just wore his black hoody with some blue jeans. Besides, it was Sasuke, a Jounin now, that came back from the mission with Kakashi. Naruto was just there to pick him up. He looked back at his former teachers and frowned.

After about 2 minutes of silence, Naruto spoke.

"He likes him." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke, who was lost in his own thoughts and was staring at the floor, blinked and looked at Naruto.

"Who likes who?" Sasuke asked, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Kakashi. He likes Iruka-Otousan."

Sasuke then looked to see Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck nervously. If he was trying to show that he was calm and collected, he was failing miserably. Iruka, on the other hand, smiled warmly.

Sasuke sighed. "Of course he does. He's just too stupid to do anything about it. Like someone I knew.." he muttered the last part.

Naruto, because he contains Kyuubi in him, had heightened senses, including his hearing. "Hey! I heard that!" he glared accusingly at Sasuke, who just shrugged. "Besides, I was the one who made the first move!" he smirked smugly.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "Ok, getting bumped behind from your position to fall forward and accidently land on my lips does not count as a 'first move'." Sasuke said deadpan, then smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "That was NOT my first move.." he then smirked. "Besides, you enjoyed that kiss." he said in a cocky manner.

Sasuke shrugged in a bored way. "Not really. It was my first kiss, kinda hoped it'd be better."

". . . We were 12! How much better can you get at that age?! With a first kiss too!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You never know. That Inuzuka could probably–"

"LIKE HELL HE WOULD!" he shouted, drawing everyone's attention. He flinched and then waved his hand nervously, telling them silently to dismiss it. He then began to hiss angrily at the smirking Sasuke. "First of all, those lips of his are to be miles away from yours! Second, he does NOT, ever, get to ki-"

"So what do you want to do about Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke asked quickly, trying to get off subject. He loved it when Naruto was possessive, but when Naruto started on his little rant, he rather hear it where others won't hear. Naruto would have started to raise his voice and get too loud.

Naruto pouted slightly and then shrugged. "I dunno. Iruka seems pretty clueless about Kakashi." Naruto pointed out, going back to his pervious position.

"He's a naive man, what do you expect?"

"Hey." Naruto said sharply and sternly, glaring a little at Sasuke. He knew Iruka was clueless and all, but that didn't mean when he liked it when other pointed it out and make Iruka look like an idiot.

"You know it's true."

Naruto sighed and leaned back on the wall, his arm brushing against Sasuke's. "Yeah I know. I guess we should help them out. They're too stupid to do anything."

Sasuke came to a pause, then realized something. "We don't know if Iruka likes Kakashi back." he pointed out.

Naruto frowned and thought for a moment. "I bet he does. He's just unsure himself, or he just never saw Kakashi as the type to like him that way. I think he'd be happy with Kakashi. He just needs to see Kakashi the way Kakashi really is. Not the self he shows in public."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you want Kakashi with Iruka? You're protective of Iruka... I know for a fact that you would not want a pervert seeing Iruka."

Naruto stared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and then smiled. "Yeah, but I'd warn Kakashi of the consequences if he were to mess up or do anything stupid with Iruka. Besides," he sighed. "I don't like seeing them unhappy and so goddamn clueless. They look perfect for each other, neh?"

Sasuke smirked. He agreed. "Well, what are we going to do?" Sasuke watched as Kakashi waved goodbye to Iruka, looking a bit disappointed and angry at himself for some reason, as he walked out. Iruka frowned for a moment, then continued with his work on the papers.

"Dunno..."

'**Hey, kit.'**

Naruto blinked in surprise, not expecting to hear from the fox demon. _'Kyuu-kun? What's up?'_

'**I know how to get those two stupid humans together.'** Kyuubi said confidently.

'_Oh? Why the sudden interest? And you didn't have to call them stupid...'_

'**Fine. Sorry. The two idiots. Anyway. Because kit, I owe Iruka something for looking after you. And, although I'm not too fond of that stupi- excuse me, idiot Kakashi, I guess he deserves a little something.'**

'_. . . You're so blunt.'_

'**I am a fox demon trapped inside a vessel for the rest of my life. I can be as blunt as I want.'**

Naruto chuckled. _'Fine. What do I have to do?'_

'**Do you remember a certain scroll in **_**that**_** room? The one that you never bothered to open for some god knows what reasons when I told you to steal it during a mission?'**

'_Yeah...what about it?'_

'**I want you to look at it...It has something you'll enjoy trying..**' Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto re-opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them. He looked at Sasuke, who was staring at him, waiting. Sasuke knew that when Naruto stood silent like that, or looked lost in thoughts, it was most likely that Naruto was talking to Kyuubi.

"So...what did Kyuubi say?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto blinked. "He told me to look at a scroll in my home. There's something I'd enjoy trying. He said it'll help Kakashi and Iruka get together, or at least that's what I think he's implying."

Sasuke put curled a finger on his chin. "Hm... well I'm curious now. Why are we still here? Let's go."

"Oh. Right. What are we still doing here? Yeah, let's go home." As he removed himself from the wall with Sasuke, a female voice caught the attention of both of them.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Naruto flinched. He inwardly groaned. He had no problem seeing Sakura, but right now, he wanted to go home and see what Kyuubi was talking about. Also, he knew Sakura's crush on Sasuke moved on...in a figure of speech, because now she liked him and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, not understanding how this girl could not know that he and Naruto have been dating...since they were 12! He turned around, facing Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto, blushing, and smiled at him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to face her, pulling his hood down so that his wild a little past shoulder length hair was free. He smiled back warmly at her, after all, she was still a good friend.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?" he asked the young medic nin.

Sakura smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "I was just around here, Neji came back from a mission, so I wanted to see if he was okay. Every time he goes on a mission, he's always injured. He always comes to me, so I figured that I might as well come and help him get to the hospital without collapsing." she sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. They knew Neji liked Sakura, which is why he always had some kind of injury, just to see her. You'd think a brilliant girl like her would catch on. Neji was too smart and too strong of a ninja to get hurt all the time. Naruto shrugged. He then looked up and spotted a limping person. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Neji over did it.

"I think that's Neji over there, the one limping. And covered in blood." He pointed behind Sakura.

Sakura gasped and turned to see Neji, one hand holding his other arm as he limped to a desk to give his report. "Idiot!" She hissed as she was about to run to him, but then she stopped and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "One of you, please help me get Neji and bring him to my office for treatment?"

Before Naruto could volunteer, Sasuke spoke up. "I'll help. Naruto, you go see Iruka-sensei. I think it's been a while since you two saw each other. I'll meet you at your home."

Naruto blinked and numbly nodded. Sakura and Sasuke then ran to Neji's aid. Naruto smiled and put his hands into his pockets as he walked to Iruka, who was putting some papers into a folder, not noticing Naruto approaching him. Naruto smirked stopped beside Iruka's mission desk.

"Hey, Otousan." Naruto grinned as Iruka seemed taken aback and looked up in surprise, then overcame his surprise to smile at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in a while." It was almost a month since he last saw Naruto. It wasn't too long ago that Naruto started calling him Otousan either, he just wasn't completely used to it. But it did make him happy to know Naruto saw him as a father.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry about that. I've had a lot missions lately." he sighed. Being an ANBU member was a drag. "Hey, if you're not busy, want to go have some ramen?" Naruto grinned, placing the hand that was rubbing the back of neck back into his pocket.

Iruka nodded. "Sure, let me just grab these papers.."

* * *

**AN: Well, this is just a preview, I suppose? Tell me if you like it or not, and if you'd like it to continue Please review. No flames! But Yah. Heh, I hope you liked it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. None. . . . . it makes me sad D: **

**  
AN: Wow, I really didn't expect that XD thanks all of you for reviewing D I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me. Again, thank you! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

BTW!!! I forgot to mention it…This fic contains future m-preg D: I hope that doesn't bother any reading this fic….

* * *

At the ramen stand, Naruto watched the girls blush at him whenever he caught their gaze, or some girls squeal when he smirked at them. Sasuke never liked it when he did that, and Sasuke would always scold him for doing that, but it was so much fun seeing the girls act like that after being complete assholes to him. Besides, most likely they were picturing Sasuke and him together when they looked at him. He sighed. Yaoi fangirls...

He slurped on his ramen and turned his attention back on Iruka, who was grinning at him.

"Seems you've got the attention of these girls, Naruto-kun. Too bad you're with Sasuke." Iruka teased, breaking his chop sticks apart to enjoy his meal.

Naruto stirred his ramen and smirked. "Nah, Sasuke has a nicer body. And he's less annoying. Women are too confusing." He ate up some more ramen.

Iruka chuckled. "That's not what you thought about Sakura-chan.." He pointed out with a smirk.

Naruto eyes narrowed. "I was a little kid. I didn't know any better." He grumbled.

Iruka frowned. "Sakura's not that bad..."

"Of course she's not. She was worse before. And you know she was." Iruka said nothing, silently agreeing. Sakura was...for a lack of a better word, a total bitch with Naruto when they were younger. The punching his head, the yelling at Naruto for childish reasons...it was a personality of a bitch. At least Sakura grew older and controlled herself more by maturing.

They spoke about the academy, how things were progressing, and other things for about an hour. Naruto and Iruka had finished their ramen, Naruto deciding to pay since he was able to, and were now walking towards Iruka's apartment.

"So..." Naruto started after a moment of silence. "I was just curious, why are you still single?" Naruto flinched. _'Great. Kyuubi's bluntness is rubbing off on me...'_ he sighed. "I mean-, like, are you interested in someone or something? I never see you with anyone." Naruto rephrased, hoping it sounded a little less...blunt.

Iruka frowned after thinking about it, then he smiled. "Well, I guess I'm just not interested in anyone..." He shrugged.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No? You don't like anyone? Come on, that's impossible." _'I know you like Kakashi... at least, I'm almost sure you do...'_

Iruka blushed and scratched the bridge of his nose. "Well...I mean, maybe...um..." He trailed off, stuttering, as if struggling to know if he should or should not say anything.

Naruto grinned and poked Iruka's arm. "You do like someone! Tell me!" He demanded childishly, grinning at Iruka's mock glare at him as he continued to prod Iruka's arm.

"Well if you persist, I won't say anything at all." He threatened, eyes narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto raised his hands up in surrender. "Fine. No poking. No persisting. So, who is it?" he grinned in anticipation.

Iruka blushed. "Well, I mean... I guess... he's sort of..I mean, I don't know, he's probably—I don't kno-" What a school girl.

Naruto raised a hand to stop him, finding the stuttering amusing. He grinned slyly. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to talking about a certain silver haired Jounin, famous copy nin, would you?"

Iruka blushed even brighter. "N-no! I mean, well, maybe, I don't know...I..guess.." He stuttered.

"Otousan, it's a yes or no question. Not a maybe." he teased.

Iruka glared at him, a blush still placed on his face. "I know that! But, I don't know... I mean, I like him, but I'm not sure... I don't exactly know him or anything. Besides, I doubt he could like me too, he's too...I don't know, I don't think I'm his type." Iruka finished with a frown.

Naruto stared at him, his eye twitched_. 'I'm sorry, but Kyuubi's right. You're an idiot. He only gives his mission reports to YOU. He stays longer then necessary to talk to YOU. Geez, you're just as bad as Sakura! Argh, forget it... guess Sasuke and I really DO have to help..'_ he smiled at Iruka once they reached his home.

"Well, I'll see you later Otousan. I'm gonna go catch up with Sasuke now." He waved his hand goodbye.

Iruka smiled and returned the wave. "Night Naruto-kun."

"Night!" He turned and started to walk back to his apartment.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against Naruto's door, outside, rubbing his temples. He had to hear Sakura scold Neji for about an hour, which wasn't very pleasant since Sakura found it necessary to raise her voice when Neji didn't respond. Neji just sat there on the chair, letting Sakura treat him and yell at him, not saying a word. After he had to hold Neji down so he'd oblige to getting a shot, which Sasuke found disgraceful, Neji stood up and without even thanking her, headed for the door. That's when Sakura grabbed Neji by the arm and yanked him back and started yelling at him for being ungrateful and not even saying a single 'thank you'. Sasuke had had enough and just left. He knew Neji didn't say anything because it would tick Sakura off enough for her to make him stay longer.

Sasuke sighed, glad to have left the acting-like-a-married-couple and looked up to see Naruto walking towards him. He smirked and stood up straight. When Naruto was close enough, Naruto tilted his head down a bit and kissed Sasuke gently and lovingly on the lips. Sasuke blushed when they pulled apart and then cleared his throat.

"So, er, how was Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked, stepping aside to let Naruto open the door.

Naruto took out his keys and put it in the slot for it on the door. "Fine. He's a little clueless about Kakashi. He likes him, but he doesn't think Kakashi likes him back." He shrugged when heard the click and pulled out the key. "To be honest, I don't think he's sure himself if he likes Kakashi. He's just too stubborn to actually spend time with the man." He opened the door and stepped aside for Sasuke to enter. When he did, Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him.

He walked to his closet where he kept the scroll and pulled out the one Kyuubi was talking about. He took off the tag on it, and opened it. Sasuke stood beside him and read over his shoulder.

Naruto blinked once he had finished reading it. "You gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Kyuubi was referring to this scroll?"

Naruto nodded in affirmative. "I'm positive. I just didn't know I had a scroll that did this! I didn't even know it could do something like this!"

'**That's because you're a baka, kit. Why didn't you ever bother to see what was inside the scroll? That's the first thing you should've done!'** Kyuubi scolded.

'_How the hell was I supposed to know it was something like this? I guess I should have opened it... dunno why I never did...wait, why did you want me to steal THIS kind of scroll anyway?!'_

'**Thought one day it would be useful. Also, good for a joke on someone.'**

'_But why must I do THIS to get them together?'_

'**It's more fun?'**

'_Although I'd give in to that reason, no. I need a good reason to do this, Kyuu.'_

'**Sigh. Fine. Don't you think that Iruka fella will get to know Kakashi more this way? Also...just pure amusement.' **

'_Kyuubi!'_

'**Come on, kit! Don't you think it'll be good for the both of them? Kakashi-baka will obviously not realize it's him, and Iruka will get to know him better. Trust me, it'll work.'**

'_And if it doesn't?'_

'**Then we gave it a shot and those two humans don't belong together.'**

Naruto frowned. _'All right Kyuubi...but I have to agree...this will be amusing._' Naruto grinned, looking at the scroll.

"So, Sasu-chan...which one would you prefer?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief, not believing Naruto was actually going to go through with it, but then he smirked. "I think this one would be a good choice..."

"Really? Huh..."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side in the streets. Naruto wore a black hoody and pants, bandages wrapped around the right leg, and Sasuke wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and white Khaki pants.

"So," Sasuke started saying, "you know the plan, right?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes, yes, I remember, Sasu-chan. We'll meet back at the Uchiha mansion at 5." Sasuke nodded. It was 2pm. They took their separate ways at a point and walked to do what they had to.

* * *

Sasuke saw Kakashi walking down the street, reading his infamous Icha Icha. Sasuke had already grown used to it, so it didn't bother him to see it out like that anymore.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Sasuke called.

Kakashi looked up from his book and stopped walking, watching Sasuke walk towards him. "Yo. Sasuke. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked coolly, speaking with Sasuke that now stood in front of him.

"In search of company. And since you're the first person I spotted, you're coming with me." Sasuke stated, keeping his face neutral.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, obviously not pleased with this. "Company for what?"

"Shopping. Monday's Naruto's and mine's anniversary. I want to get Naruto something, but I'm feeling kind of picky. So, since I don't want to suffer with this by myself, I'm bringing you along."

Kakashi stared at him. A few seconds passed. "You're joking, right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever joked?" His tone suggested that Kakashi should know the answer.

"..." He had a point. "Okay, and what makes you think I'll go along?" When Sasuke smirked, Kakashi knew that was bad.

"I'll tell Iruka that in each volume of your Icha Icha set, you have certain pages marked called 'Iruka fantasy number x' and I'll tell him the number of fantasy's you have." Sasuke said in a dead serious tone.

Kakashi's eye widened comically, almost dropping the book. Oh that sly bastard. He glared at Sasuke. "FINE." He agreed gruffly.

"I thought you'd have a change of heart..." Sasuke's voice laced with obvious satisfied victory.

Kakashi continued to glare unhappily at him. Then, his visible eye widened. "Wait, how did you know about my marked pages with Iruka fantasies?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's you, it's kind of hard not to figure you'd do something like that." Sasuke shrugged.

". . . Let's just go.." Kakashi grumbled, following behind Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto grinned when he saw Iruka come into view. He ran behind the man and wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders. Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment, confused, and then realized it was Naruto and relaxed.

"Hey Otousan!" Naruto practically shouted in a cheery voice.

"Naruto! Hey." Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Listen, I was wondering. Kyuubi told me about this new, cool jutsu, and I want to try it... the only thing is, I need someone to help me with it. I can't get something right and I'd feel more confident if I had someone to help me with it. Sure, I'd ask Sasu-chan but he's been tired lately. Kakashi is just, er...will you help me, Otousan?" For the best effect, Naruto did a puppy face.

Iruka chuckled, not really fazed by the puppy face. He had grown immune to it, but it meant spending time with Naruto, so he didn't mind. "Fine, I'll be more then happy to help you!"

At the cheerfulness, Naruto almost winced, feeling a tad guilty. But! This was for him.

"Awesome. Come on. Let's go to the woods. It'll be, er, there's more room there..." He didn't want to say 'It'll be safer because there isn't a chance of witnesses there.'.

Iruka blinked as Naruto grabbed his arm and led him towards the woods. "Um..okay.."

* * *

Kakashi banged his head against a wall. "Why must you be so damn picky?!" He shouted.

Sasuke, who had his fingers curled on his chin, his other hand under his elbow as he stared outside a store looking at some rings.

"Because I want it to be perfect. Now, shut up and let me think."

Kakashi glared and him and sighed. This Uchiha was driving him insane. "What, are you planning to propose or something?" He grumbled.

"No, I'm leaving that for Naruto to do." he answered causally.

Kakashi groaned. "So then why are we here??!"

"I want to see which ring I want, and then give him a few hints, then we can go shopping for an anniversary gift."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. ". . . YOU MEAN WE WEREN'T DOING THAT ALREADY?!?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course not.."

Kakashi banged his head against the wall again.

* * *

Iruka watched Naruto bend down and place a scroll on the floor. He couldn't make out what it said for some reason. Naruto walked to Iruka, dragged him towards the scroll, grabbed his hand, took Iruka's index finger to his mouth, and, using a fang, bit down on Iruka's finger for blood. Iruka winced.

"Ow!" he glared at Naruto who swiped the blood on the scroll.

"Sorry about that Otousan, but it needs your blood for this to work." Naruto explained.

Iruka raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Why's that?"

'_Because I don't want this to happen to me._' "It's necessary. Okay," he stood up started performing hand seals rapidly.

Iruka's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto's concentrated face and rapidly moving hand signs.

"Umm..Naruto..are you sure I'm needed?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you're definitely needed for this..." suddenly, he clapped his hands together, and in one swift motion, got on his knees and slammed both hands on the scroll. Electric volts shot up from the scroll, and surrounded Iruka. That's all Iruka remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the time. 4:30 pm. Kakashi looked like he was going to die from boredom. They had walked from store to store for hours. Sasuke sighed, getting Kakashi's attention.

"Well, your service is finished. I'm leaving now. Have a nice day." Sasuke said, turning his back on Kakashi and walking towards his own home to meet a certain blonde hair shinobi.

Kakashi eye twitched, and he suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm. He waited for Sasuke to face him and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I had walked with you for 2 hours, Sasuke, 2 hours! And you have not bought a single thing! What the hell?! I will not allow the fact that you wasted two hours of my life for nothing!" Kakashi glared at Sasuke angrily.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't see anything I liked. Besides, our anniversary is next Monday, I have plenty of time." Kakashi's eye twitched a few times. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Besides, you'd think you'd see a nice gift for your little 'Dolphin-chan', don't you think?" Kakashi blushed. Sasuke pulled his arm loose smoothly and hopped on the roof of a house. "Later." he ran towards his mansion.

Kakashi huffed and took out his Icha Icha. He stared at it for a moment, then sighed. He put his book back in his pocket and headed off to just wander. He really was no longer in the mood for reading.

* * *

**AN: Welp, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and that part with Naruto and the scroll…I didn't even realize it was like FMA till after I wrote it --;; Meh, I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Oh, and Iruka turning into a dog is coming soon! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for those who reviewed and encouraged!**

**Ah,hahaha…in the first chapter, I just noticed it said "I love self esteem" ….I meant to say, I have **_**low **_**self esteem. My bad. ; but yeah. **

**I would like to thank **

**elewyn2007**

x kashirushi'nii

AngelOfContemplation

GoldenKitsuneHime13

OrlandosLover2009

**  
alaine  
**

**For reviewing. Kind of makes me a bit upset that out of 900 people, only 8 reviewed. But hey, I appreciate it and thank them a lot. So thanks so much for sending me your comments I hope all of you [even the ones that don't review enjoy. :**

* * *

Iruka groaned, feeling a little weird. He heard voices, but they just sounded like murmurs, and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He lifted up his hand, placing it on the ground, and tried to stand up, but he struggled. The voices then became recognizable.

"Hey! He's waking up!" Okay, that was definitely Naruto's voice.

"Obviously, because if he wasn't, then we'd have to worry." Sasuke's voice.

"I was worried! He hadn't moved within over an hour and a half!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed.

Iruka opened his eyes, his vision now started to regain focus. He looked up and blinked, seeing Sasuke and Naruto crouched down before him.

"Naruto?" or at least when he tried to say that, it came out as a small bark.

Iruka froze.

Naruto grinned. "You know, we thought a kitty would suit you better, but, well..." he trailed off.

"He's more of a dog person." Sasuke finished, looking at Iruka.

Iruka looked down...only to see brown paws. He yelped, and felt something swishing behind him. He ran in a circle, feeling like an idiot, because he was trying to see his tail. Hearing Naruto laugh, and Sasuke chuckle, he turned and glared at them.

"Naruto! What did you do?!" Iruka snarled dangerously, bearing his fangs.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Iruka, and then Naruto fell backwards, landing on his back, and laughed. Iruka growled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Iruka shouted, having it come out in snarls and barks.

Sasuke stood up. "You deserve to know." he walked into a room, stepping over the laughing Naruto, and returned with a mirror. He placed the mirror in front of Iruka and watched Iruka's reaction.

Iruka stared. The reflection showed a small brown dog. He had a small nose, and across the bridge of it, his scar. His fur looked somewhat spiky, but he knew it was soft. His ears were small and cute. He looked adorable. But right now, that did not matter.

He howled.

Loudly.

And painfully.

Both Sasuke and Naruto covered their ears, Sasuke quickly placing the mirror on the ground carefully before he dropped it. Naruto sat up, but then was immediately shoved back down when Iruka launched at his chest, effectively pinning him down.

Naruto blinked and stared up at the angry, chocolate colored eyes and white, bearing fangs. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You look angry."

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! NARUTO! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ONE OF YOUR PRANKS, CHANGE ME BACK NOW!" Iruka finished shouting with a growl.

Naruto grinned. "Can't."

Iruka growled again, even more angry then before. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!" He paused. "You can understand me?"

"Because of Kyuubi, I can understand what animal's say." he explained, then rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if I changed you back, then there wouldn't have been a point in turning you into a dog in the first place, neh, Otousan?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched them with an amused smirk on his face.

Iruka glared at Naruto. "I don't care, Naruto. Change me back right now! I have classes to teach on Monday! And I will not stay like a dog for your amusement! Naruto, change me back!" Iruka demanded, growling dangerously at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Iruka by the back of his neck and lifted him up. He sat up and placed Iruka in front of him. "Sorry Iruka, but this is for you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, the anger still there. "What do you mean? I never said I wanted to know what it would be like to be a dog!"

Naruto sighed. "That's not what I meant. You'll see." he carefully craddled Iruka into his arms and stood up, Sasuke standing up as well. They headed out.

"Naruto! Where are you taking me?! I don't have time for games!" Iruka whined, yet growled at the same time, up at Naruto.

"I'm not playing." Naruto said in a serious tone. _'Okay, maybe just a little..'_

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and smirked at Iruka. "You look pissed."

Iruka only growled at him in response.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He was on a tree, laying down on a huge branch and reading his Icha Icha. It was peaceful and quiet...that's when he heard Naruto call out to him.

"Heeey! Kakashi! Could you come down here for a second?" Naruto called.

Kakashi looked down from where he was and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was holding something behind his back. He sighed and jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet. He stood up straight and looked at Naruto with a bored expression.

"Can I help you?" he asked, putting his Icha Icha into its' pouch.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. See, we found this cute, adorable puppy, lost. He was just wandering around, he looked kind of starved or something. Sasuke and I picked him up and quickly fed him. Next, we took him to the vet place and checked to see if he had any rabies or anything. You never know. He's perfectly healthy! We asked around everyone in the village if the puppy belonged to anyone, but they all said no."

Kakashi sighed. "And?" he really didn't see what this had to do with him.

"Well, see, I wanted to keep him, but..." he trailed off, and then Sasuke spoke.

"I don't want an animal living in my home." Sasuke huffed, looking at Kakashi now.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "So? Keep it in Naruto's." said in as if that was the obvious thing to do. They were wasting his time.

Naruto shook his head. "Can't. Landowner doesn't allow animals."

Kakashi sighed again. Then, he came to a realization. "You don't expect me to keep it, do you?" he crossed his arms and stared at his former students.

Naruto frowned when he realized that Kakashi was going to deny it. "Aww...come on Kakashi! He's so cute!" Naruto grinned.

"No." he turned around and started to head back to the tree, fully intending on climbing back up and continue his reading. Raising a pup took to much work. You had to train them to obey, learn house rules, play with them constantly, he was much too lazy to do something like that.

"Kakashi, please!" Naruto begged, taking a step.

Kakashi turned around and faced them. "No is no, Naruto. I don't have time for pets. Well, okay, that's a lie, I do, but I don't want one. Especially not a dog. I already have Ninja dogs, I don't need another kind of dog." Kakashi said in his monotone voice.

Naruto pouted, and Sasuke took the time to admire the cuteness. "But Kakashi!! He's so cute!" he pulled out his arms from behind his back and held Iruka in front of Kakashi's face. "Look! Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

Iruka blinked, as did Kakashi. They stared at each other. Kakashi's eyes went wide. Small, brown fur, adorable brown eyes, and a scar across the bridge of his nose! He then narrowed his eyes and looked behind the pup to look at Naruto.

"You didn't put that scar above his nose, did you?" he asked suspiciously.

Naruto scowled. "NO! Of course not! I would never harm an animal!" he said, looking quite offended and disgusted at the thought of it.

Kakashi's eye widened again as he looked back at the pup. _'He...he looks like a dog version of Iruka! And he has his eyes, too! Those perfect eyes! And that scar! It looks exactly like the one Iruka has! It's so cute! But...'_ he sighed. "Why are you giving him to me?" he asked, looking, once again at Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto smiled easily. "Well...you have dogs for ninjas, and you're a dog lover...I figured I could trust you to take care of this pup better then anyone else. I mean," he withdrew Iruka into his arms. "If you don't want him, that's fine, I can always give him to someone el-"

"No!" Kakashi flinched at how quickly and loudly his response was. "I mean- er, no...I'll take him.." he said hesitantly. _'I don't want anyone else to have a dog that looks like Iruka! Much less the real one, but I'll have to win him when I can...' _

Iruka looked up at Naruto. "You're leaving me with him? Why? Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!" Iruka barked up at him.

Naruto smiled, ignoring Iruka. "Thanks Kakashi! You're the best." he handed Iruka to Kakashi. Kakashi took him into his arms and stared down at him. Iruka blinked. Kakashi was staring at him...kind of adoringly.

"Welp! Sasu-chan and I will be leaving now. I'm going to come visit you tonight to see how the pup's doing. You should really consider giving him a name." Naruto suggested, grinning happily_. 'Looks like the plan is working so far..'_ he grabbed Sasuke's hand, entwining their fingers together, and waved good bye at Kakashi. Sasuke merely nodded his bye and walked with Naruto. Kakashi waved his bye.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka once again. Iruka stared back at him, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other held the pup close to his chest. "Well... what am I going to do now? I have to name you first, I suppose." he walked to the tree he had lied on earlier, and sat down, leaning his back against it. He sat in a cross legged position, and held Iruka up by the armpits in front of him.

"You look a lot like Iruka." Kakashi stated, examining the pup's face and small body.

'_That's because I AM Iruka, baka!_' Iruka thought unhappily.

"Hmm..." he blushed. "Well...considering you look like a certain cute chunin..." he smiled. "I guess I'll call you, er, Ru." he decided, seeming quite pleased with the name.

Kakashi watched the dog blink, and swore the dog was blushing. Kakashi called him cute? And he knew he wasn't speaking about his dog form, and was certain he was calling him cute. Also, the name was a dead giveaway. Ru? Why the hell did Naruto leave him with Kakashi? He was lost. The only thing he could think of now was to tolerate his new... 'owner', until tonight when Naruto would visit him, and speak to Naruto about this.

Kakashi frowned, suddenly seeming a bit unsure. "This may sound weird asking you...even to myself, but, er, I'm assuming you don't like the name?"

Iruka blinked. What other name would he give him? Bob? No, he didn't like that, so he barked and happily wagged his tail. What else could he do? Kakashi smiled, looking a bit relieved.

"I was in the middle of reading and relaxing..are you hungry?" Iruka shook his head. He had already eaten when Naruto used that jutsu on him. And he wasn't in the mood for food.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You seem...calm. Most pups are jumping off the wall, running this way and that...but you're...calm. Hmm." Less trouble for him. He frowned. "Did you ever have an owner?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, looking slightly annoyed, and shook his head.

Kakashi looked surprised. "You understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

Ru nodded. He stared at eye level at Kakashi, his armpits now starting to hurt from Kakashi holding him like that for a while. Kakashi placed him down on the ground. Iruka stood on all fours and tilted his head to the side. Now what?

Kakashi sighed and took out his book. He opened it and began his reading again. Iruka growled, looking quite disgusted. He jumped onto Kakashi's leg and bit his hand. Kakashi winced and looked at Ru.

"Hey, no biting." Kakashi warned. Ru scowled at him and sat on his leg, looking stubborn. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stared at him. ". . . What?" he asked in a confused tone, not sure what the dog wanted. Ru continued to stare at him stubbornly. Kakashi sighed. Most pups craved attention. Kakashi examined Ru. Was he a pup? He looked a little older...

"Do you want to play? Is that it?" Kakashi asked, finally. Ru sighed. He was tired. He didn't know why, it was early, but he was tired. It must have been that jutsu. For some reason, he felt drained. He didn't notice it until now. Kakashi seemed to have noticed because he picked him up and held him to his chest, using his right arm to hold onto Ru so that he was comfortable. With his free hand, he went back to reading.

Iruka blinked, then he felt even more drowsy. Kakashi was surprisingly...warm...very warm. And comfy. He let the drowsiness take over him, and snuggled into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi looked down at the small dog in his arms and smiled.

'_He's really cute. Iruka cute.'_ He watched Ru's eyes completely shut, and then the tense body relax and snuggle to him. _'I wonder if Iruka is as snuggly as this one...'_ he smirked. _'What are the odds of finding a pup that has VERY similar eyes to Iruka, and has a scar across his nose like Iruka? I guess I'm going to have to actually thank Naruto and that evil one for this.'_ (He's still pissed about Sasuke taking him around for nothing) he snorted and went back to reading.

Iruka woke up about two hours later. It was already dark out. Iruka looked up to see Kakashi was watching him. He stared at Kakashi in confusion. Kakashi smiled down at Ru.

"The sun had set about an hour ago...you looked really tired, I didn't want to bother you." He had absolutely no idea why he had spent the whole time just watching Ru...well, maybe it was the fact that Ru looked so much like Iruka, and that was probably how close he was going to get to Iruka...

Iruka saw a flicker of sadness occur in Kakashi's eyes and frowned. He didn't know why, but Iruka felt guilty. He licked Kakashi's hand and gave a little whine. Kakashi blinked in surprise and smiled down at Ru. "It's getting late, isn't it? Why not go to my apartment so you can get to know your home a little better." He stood up and placed Ru on the ground. "Come on Ru." he called, starting to walk ahead.

Iruka shook his head after staring at Kakashi for a while, and ran after him to walk beside him towards Kakashi's home.

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment and let Ru enter it. He watched Ru look around the room in the middle of the living room.

Iruka turned his head this way and that way. His apartment was a little empty, but it had the necessary furniture needed. A couch in the living room, a t.v. that looked hardly used, and...that dreaded bookshelf of Icha Icha... he walked into the kitchen, found it decent, and walked into Kakashi's room. He walked out and went back to the living room where Kakashi was and heard familiar voices.

"So how's the dog doing with you?" Naruto asked, stepping into Kakashi's home with Sasuke behind.

"Fine. He was looking around his new home." Kakashi answered, closing the door and stepping in himself.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Iruka walking towards them, snarling a bit at them. "What did you name him?" he asked, his tone having a hint of amusement.

Kakashi blushed and seemed to hesitate for only a moment. "Err...Ru.."

Naruto bit back a chuckle. "Ru? Ah." he crouched down and tapped his knee. "Here Ru! Here boy!" he whistled.

Iruka growled at him and ran towards him. Naruto grinned, ran past him, making Iruka slide in an attempt to change direction, and chased Naruto into Kakashi's room. Sasuke cleared his throat, drawing Kakashi's attention.

"I'm a little thirsty. I'm sure Naruto is, too. Help me make some tea?" he asked in order to distract Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and walked with Sasuke into the kitchen.

In Kakashi's room, the door now closed for more privacy, Iruka stood on his paws before Naruto, growling at him.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on? Why did you leave me with Kakashi, and why haven't you changed me back yet?" Iruka asked, not finding this situation amusing at all.

Naruto sighed and crouched down so that he could speak lowly and Iruka could hear him.

"Listen, Iruka, this is for you. And Kakashi. You have to spend more time with him." Naruto said in slightly sad tone.

"Why?!" Iruka growled, not seeing why he HAS to spend time with the silver haired Jounin. He had other things to do! Even though deep down, he really did want to spend time with Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because," he forced out. "Kakashi's...you must be able to tell he feels something for you.."

Iruka blushed, then looked down. "Well...he did say I was cute. Me, not the, uh, dog me." he looked back up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "See? This is a perfect opportunity to get to know him better! See Kakashi the way he really is." Naruto said a bit enthusiastically.

"Why do I have to be a dog in order to get to know him better?!" Iruka growled out again. "Why can't I do that as a human?! Why do I have to be a dog?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Isn't it obvious? You have no chakra in you, so he can't tell it's you. You're just a dog I found and gave to him to. He'll let his guard down." Naruto explained.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto, this is tricking Kakashi. I don't like it." Iruka said in a disapproving tone.

Naruto sighed. "Just go along with it, Otousan. Trust me, it'll be worth it." Naruto tried to sound as assuring as possible.

Iruka paused. "But what about my classes? I have to teach them! And I don't plan on staying like this forever, Naruto." He glared at Naruto, making sure the blonde got the message.

Naruto grinned. He had thought of that. "Don't worry about your classes, Hinata-chan is taken over."

"HINATA-CHAN?!"

"Yup! She doesn't mind."

Iruka froze. "Wait, she knows about me being a ...?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...we told Sakura about this, who squealed, told Neji, who told Hinata, who told Ino, who told Tenten, who told Lee, who told Gaara, who told Temari, who told Shikamaru, who told Chouji, who told Shino," he took a deep breath, "who told his little fly, who told Akamaru, who told Kiba, who told the Hokage, who told Shizune, and uh, yeah. That's about it. After Sasuke-chan and I caught on what was going on, we told everyone to keep it a secret. And they said they would, for yours and Kakashi's sake." Naruto explained with a smile.

Iruka's jaw dropped. "THEY ALL KNOW ABOUT THIS?!?!"

Naruto flinched, even though he was expecting the outburst. "Er, yes." he shrugged with a grin. "You know how stuff spreads."

Iruka sighed. "Okay, okay... but, what about changing me back, Naruto?!" Iruka reminded, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck once again. He really didn't like that he made Iruka this upset, but he was willing to make a deal. "Well...I'll change you back whenever you want, but, give it at least... a week. Tops! Just try it.."

Iruka stared into Naruto's pleading eyes. Finally, he sighed. "Okay, Naruto. I still don't see the point of this, but I'll go along with it for a while." he frowned.

Naruto smiled in excitement. "That's great! So, how was your first few hours with Kakashi?" he asked with a sly grin.

Iruka shrugged. "I was asleep. He named me 'Ru', and then, I guess I looked pretty tired since I was, and he kind of...umm.." Iruka blushed. "Cradled me in his arm and I fell asleep. I woke up not to long ago and he brought me here."

Naruto grinned. "See? He has feelings for you! You're to idio—blind, to realize it! Just trust me on this one." he stood up and opened the door, leaving the room. Iruka sighed, wanting to argue with Naruto, but then he turned around and followed behind.

When he re-entered the living room, Sasuke handed him a cup of tea and walked to the couch to sit on it. Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke, thanking him for the tea, and looked at Iruka. Iruka sighed. Well, he was a dog... he jumped onto the couch, and crawled to Naruto's lap, snuggling comfortably. He was still furious at Naruto about the whole turning him into a dog thing, but he might as well enjoy it if he was going to be a dog for a full week. If he spent the whole time complaining, then he'd just feel more miserable. He'd make Naruto's life a living hell after this was over.

Kakashi sat on a chair, watching Naruto and Sasuke. ". . . Not to seem rude but, is there anything else you'd like?" _'That dog is really comfortable with Naruto...'_ Kakashi noticed as he stared at Naruto and Ru.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe-kun just wanted to check on the dog, that's all." Sasuke smirked at the glare Naruto threw at him. Naruto hated it when Sasuke called him 'dobe-kun', even if it was just to tease. Sasuke swallowed up the last of his tea before standing up. "We're leaving now."

Naruto frowned. "Aww…we are? But Ru's so cute!" he then proceeded to scratch Iruka's head. Iruka wagged his tail. He couldn't purr, that would be weird. Iruka frowned. Naruto was right; he did seem more like a cat person...

Sasuke crossed his arms. "We can do that another time. You have a mission tomorrow morning and I intend on hogging you all night." Sasuke smirked suggestively.

Naruto laughed. "Alright, alright." he grinned down at Ru and petted his head. "Be a good dog, Ru! Behave." He said teasingly. Iruka growled at him. Naruto chuckled and Iruka removed himself from Naruto's lap. Naruto blinked, remembering something. "Oh, Kakashi," he turned to face in the direction of Kakashi.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked in bored tone.

"Um, don't feed Ru dog food, he…didn't like that when we fed it to him." Naruto said a bit hesitantly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Doesn't like dog food? The hell? "So then...what do I feed him?"

"Feed him what you'd eat yourself–except chocolate." Sasuke said with a smirk, knowing what reaction this was going to get from Iruka.

Iruka whined. No chocolate?! That's like telling him no food or water! Iruka had a sweet tooth, and although he was being over dramatic right now, and could survive without eating chocolate or any sweets, the thought was still dreading.

Naruto chuckled at Iruka's reaction. Kakashi frowned. "I don't think that's good for him.." Kakashi stated, he knew certain foods can make a dog sick.

Naruto shook his head. "It's safe, completely. Trust us." He grinned encouragingly.

Kakashi paused. "You only had him for about an hour or so. How do you know so much about him?" he sounded suspicious.

Naruto gave him a flat face. "I have a fox demon living inside of me. How could I not know?"

Kakashi shrugged. Maybe he had a point. "Alright, if you say so."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. Bye." He waited for Naruto to grab his hand and left the house, Naruto saying good bye to Kakashi before he exited.

Once they were alone, Kakashi looked at Ru. Ru looked back at him. "So..." Kakashi started. "Hungry?"

Ru continued to stare at Kakashi, then nodded. Kakashi stood up and walked to the kitchen. When Kakashi started cooking, he noticed something was on the floor. He looked down and saw Ru looking up at him, as if amazed or something. He grinned down at Ru.

"What, did I strike you as the type to not be able to cook food?" he asked teasingly.

Ru, who didn't seem to have thought about it, nodded in honesty. Kakashi did not strike him as the type to know how to cook. Well, he wasn't sure if the food was edible or not yet. He barked up at Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What, don't believe me?" Ru shook his head. _'Ouch. This dog is a bit hurtful.'_ Kakashi thought, chuckling. "Fine, I'll prove it to you." he bent down and picked up Ru, then placed him on the counter. "Watch, I'll show you my food is edible." with that, Kakashi began cooking.

Iruka watched, actually impressed. When Kakashi had finished cooking, he placed his food on two separate plates, one for him, and the other for Ru. Iruka stared at the food, tilted his head to the side, pocked at it with his paw, bent his down and sniffed it. He put his head back up, shrugged, then bent it back down and took a bite.

He froze, then paled.

Kakashi chuckled. "At least it's edible."

* * *

**AN:….X3 So, what did you think of Inu!Iruka? Like so far:D Tell me what you think! R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**O.O Holy s! I did NOT expect all those reviews! Thank you all so much! It means a lot I hope guys like this new chapter! Thanks again, to **

**  
DL**

**Blaise Le poussin masque**

**Nekimo-chan**

**InvaderCorren**

**Horsepoet**

**Elewyn2007**

**Firenightwalker**

**Kirallie**

**EvilKasumi**

**Mari Falcon**

**Kin**

**Kit**

**AngelOfContemplation**

**Nanashi Mugen Hito**

**Kashirushi'nii**

**CopyNinAstral**

**Spider wench**

**mangafairy**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!! **

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back home. They walked down the streets hand in hand, Naruto grinning at the bump on his head he had. Sasuke smirked, because even though Naruto deserved it, his actions were still amusing. They stopped walking and looked up to see someone shouting after them.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, stopping in front of them with a bright grin on her face.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with surprise, and both greeted her by saying "Hi, Sakura-chan."

She looked like she was booming with excitement and energy. Naruto caught it instantly, and grinned. "What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked, wondering what had gotten this girl to be so happy.

"Neji!" She practically shouted, "He asked me out on a date!"

Sasuke smirked. "Congrats." he muttered.

"Thank you!" Sakura squealed. "I'm so nervous! I mean, I found it weird how he asked me out, but, I'll still go!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused glances. "How did he ask you out?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed and giggled. "We were having an argument about how reckless he is, and then we started yelling at each other..."

_Flash back_

_Sakura had her hands balled to her fist on either side of her, her face red with anger. Neji stood in front of her, his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face._

_"YOU JERK! HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCARING?!" Sakura shouted._

_"How can you be so annoying?" Neji retorted, sounding uninterested in her. He decided to stare at a photo of a squirrel eating an oreo cookie, and Naruto in the back ground with a shocked face. __**(An: It's an inside joke, but I'll explain it in the end X3)**_

_"You're an idiot Neji, and idiot! A moron! You're so, ...so...stupid!" Sakura shouted with a heated glare. _

_Neji glared sharply at her. "Oh yeah? Well you're an annoying, loud, bitch!"_

_Sakura glared back just as equally, her face burning with rage. "OH really? You're nothing but an egoistical, self centered jerk!" _

_"Big forehead girl!"_

_"White eyed freak!" _

_"Bitch!"_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Whore!"_

_"Man-whore!"_

_"SLUT!" _

_" JACKASS!"_

_"Will you go out with me?" _

_Sakura's jaw dropped, obviously taken aback. Neji stood there, his arms still crossed, but his anger completely faded from his face, all he showed was determination in his eyes. _

_"W-what?" _

_"Will you go out with me?" he repeated. "I want to go on a date with you. I've been wanting to for a long time." Neji said, looking directly at her eyes, a slight, small hint of a shade of pink across his the bridge of his nose._

_Sakura blushed, her face completely rid of anger. "Oh...um..sure.." she grinned._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura's grinning face. "..." Needless to say, they were speechless.

"So...Yeah..How would you two like to go on our date? You know, make it a double." Sakura suggested with a smile.

Naruto blinked owlishly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then asked, "You know about Naruto and me?" They had kept it so well hidden from her! ...Well, okay, that wasn't true but they didn't think Sakura would ever catch them! They were going to wait till Sakura was in a committed and happy relationship to tell her!

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, I wouldn't know about the relationship of two boys who I've spent 6 years with. Of course I know! I'm a female, I know these kinds of things." she smirked smugly.

"..."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "We kind...of...err...thought you liked...us..." he said a bit hesitantly, cringing a bit, waiting for a smack to his head by her.

Sakura thought about what he said, then raised an eyebrow when it registered what he was implying. "You mean, like you, like you?"

They nodded.

"Oh, well, not...really.." She giggled. "You guys are hot, I just like to rub it in other people's faces!" she laughed.

"..." well that explained a lot.

"So! Will you come? Please?" She gave them a pleading look, her eyes sparkling.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, then back at Sakura. Naruto grinned as he responded,

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but if Sasuke and I go, we'll kind of ruin it. Trust me. You'll be fine, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you'll have Neji wrapped around your finger in no time." Naruto said in a positive tone, winking for an added effect.

Sakura seemed to think about it. She placed her finger on her chin and looked thoughtful. "Mm...yeah, you're right. Well, okay then. Maybe next time?"

Sasuke smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah, defiantly next time." Sasuke promised.

Sakura smiled and hugged them both. "All right, bye guys! I'll see you later!" she waved goodbye and walked off.

Once she was out of sight, they swiftly turned around and ran at full speed. They ran for about 3 minutes, then reached their destination.

Neji was walking home, his hands in his pockets, a smirk placed on his face. He was still thinking about the way he asked Sakura out...that girl was just unbelievable, but she proved to be quite interesting. Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off his face when he felt two hands grab him by the collar of his shirt and pin him to a wall. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw dark onyx eyes and deep, cerulean blue ones, both set of eyes narrowed threateningly. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"If you do anything to her," he began icily,

Naruto followed, his voice just as low and threatening, "We will make sure you regret it, severely."

"We'll make your life a living hell," Sasuke continued, activating his sharigan.

Naruto eyes turned demonic, "And we'll make you wish you were never born," He finished with a hiss.

Neji stared at them. He continued to stare, his eyes wide. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke moved from their position...they kept their gaze with Neji's, their narrowed, dark eyes not moving from their glare. Finally, Neji opened his mouth.

". . . What the FUCK are you talking about?!" Neji asked, confused and angry. Sasuke and Naruto fell to the floor. Neji stared at them, then realized what they were implying. "Oh, you mean Sakura? Relax, will you? She's perfectly safe under my care, I won't harm her in anyway." he assured them, trying to not be a little offended that they thought he'd do anything harmful to her. He figured that because they were closest to her, they'd react this way.

Naruto sighed as he stood up. "Way to ruin the dramatic, threatening mood, Neji." Naruto said with a pout.

Sasuke stood up and shook his head. "Yeah, well, you better make sure about that. I'm defiantly going to keep an eye on you with Sakura, from now on." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking as serious as he could as he spoke, meaning every word.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's right, we're like Sakura's family, so you better make sure she never regrets being with you." Naruto also narrowed his eyes at Neji.

Neji sighed. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the support." Neji dead panned sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. "Ah, don't worry about it Neji. We're just saying that if you do anything stupid, Sasuke and I will kill you slowly and painfully! That's all-–no pressure." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

". . . . I'll be leaving now.." Neji turned and headed back to his destination, shaking his head.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and waved his hand up. "Alright! See you Neji-kuuun!" Naruto shouted, laughing with the smirking Sasuke.

Kakashi lay on the couch flat on his back, reading his Icha Icha book. Naruto had gotten him the latest volume and he really, really liked it. It was becoming his favorite. The plot consisted of a teacher and a student, not under aged of course, but about the same age as he and Iruka. The characters did kind of remind him a bit of him and Iruka. He sighed.

'_Iruka...' _

Iruka ears perked up from the sigh. He was on the floor, lying down, lost in his own thoughts. When he heard Kakashi sigh, he stood up and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi hadn't noticed Iruka, so Iruka hopped onto the couch and sat beside Kakashi's waist. Kakashi removed his gaze from his book, and focused on Iruka.

Kakashi smiled at Ru, who was looking at his book with slight distaste. Kakashi chuckled. "Funny how even your looks resemble Iruka..." Kakashi murmured with a slight smile on his face. He saw Ru tilt his head to the side, as if curious about 'Iruka'. Kakashi chuckled. "Want to know more about this, 'Iruka' I speak of?" Kakashi grinned in amusement when he saw Ru bark happily and wag his tail excitedly.

"Alright, well, Iruka is an academy teacher. He's around my age, a little bit younger, but not by much. He has gorgeous brown hair that is always in a pony tail...I wonder how he'd look with it down..." he gave a small, dreamy sigh. "It looks rather rough, but I bet it's nice and soft. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose, it makes him look adorable! Especially when he blushes." Kakashi grinned lecherously. He also noticed that the small animal seemed to blush. "Well, anyway, he's a very determined man…he had a harsh life as well.

There was an attack, years ago, by this demon fox, named Kyuubi. He was sealed into Naruto, but, before that could have been done, many people were killed, including Iruka's parents." he watched Ru's eyes sadden for a moment, the continued. "He spent most of his life like me, alone. I bet he understands the loneliness inside of me, and the desire and longing for someone to be there for you. I long to have Iruka...I have been for so long."

Kakashi chuckled and blushed, his head not making sense of why he was speaking to a dog about this. But Ru seemed very interested in what he was saying, the way he stared at Kakashi so intently, encouraging him to go on. He sighed. "But, Iruka seems to er, well, he seems to hate me.. Not that I never gave him a reason not to, but it's just, well, emotions is something I'm not exactly good at...especially when it comes to romance." he sighed sadly. "Those books Jiraiya write isn't exactly much of a helpful guideline in that category. Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. You can sleep wherever you chose."

Kakashi stood up, closed his Icha Icha book, and placed it on the table beside the couch. He gave Ru a quick pat on the head, and headed towards his room.

Once Kakashi was in his room, and Iruka was sure the man was already in bed, he sighed, and stared at the spot where Kakashi had laid. He stared at it, his eyes unsure and confusion of feelings entering him. He shook his head and snuggled to the couch, breathing in Kakashi's scent and falling asleep with it.

Naruto woke up from a short nap he had taken. He stretched his arms up and yawned. He rolled his head, cracking his neck. He stood up and left his bedroom where Sasuke was currently sleeping. Naruto walked down the hall of his home, and then walked into the room that he was in where he found the scroll to turn Iruka into a dog. As Naruto entered the room, he looked at the shelves full of scrolls. Some belonged to Sasuke, but the majority was his, and in a sense, Kyuubi's. He roamed his eyes around them.

'_I wonder what other scrolls there are that I don't know about.'_

'**You mean scrolls that you never bothered to look for god knows what reasons?'**

'_Oh come on, Kyuubi. When you tell me to steal a scroll during a mission, I just take it. I'm sure there's a reason you want me to take it.'_

'**Don't you think there are good reasons for you to LOOK at what I told you to steal? Why else would I tell you to steal them?! What am I going to be able to do from here, huh? Oh, that's right, nothing! Why? 'Cause I'm sealed away inside you, baka!'**

'_Okay see, shouting like that was uncalled for.' _

'**...'** Kyuubi was just speechless.

'_...Anyway..._' Naruto blinked. He looked around the area where he found the scroll to turn Iruka into a dog, and spotted a green forest like scroll that he hadn't noticed. He tilted his to the side. _'Hey, is this mine or Sasuke's?'_

'**Hm? Which one?'**

Naruto pulled out the scroll and opened it. He frowned_. 'Hey Kyuu, I can't read this.. What does it say?'_

'**Oh! It's THAT scroll...try it, kit. It does something...amazing.**' he chuckled.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Really? What does it do?'_

'**Something really, really good.'**

'_Like some kind of technique?'_

'**...Yeah..sure! That's it..'**

'_Does it require a lot of energy?'_

'**...I-In a way...yes...I'll just say it leaves you..tired..'**

'_Oh. That's not too bad, right?'_

'**...From your point of view, no. I wouldn't say so.'**

'_Ah.'_

'**Are you done asking? Good. Use it. Now.' **

'_But what does it-'_

'**Don't question me! Just use it.'**

'_But-!'_

'**NOW!'**

'_Jeez! Alright, alright! I'll use it! What do I have to do?'_

'**Don't worry kit, I'll guide you..'** Kyuubi laughed. Naruto had a confused look on his face, but followed Kyuubi's orders. But he couldn't help wondering...why did this require giving Sasuke a nice hot bath and a massage?

The next day, Iruka awoke to the aurora of eggs, bacon, and toast. He blinked himself awake, and stood up, stretching his body the way he felt that most likely a way that a cat would do. After stretching, he carefully jumped off the couch and entered the kitchen, watching Kakashi cook some breakfast. Ru snorted. The man should be able to not burn breakfast at least. Kakashi grinned down at him, even if his mask was still on, Iruka was positive that Kakashi was grinning. He fumed. Damn it! He didn't see Kakashi without the mask! Why didn't he try to yesterday?! Argh, next time, he figured. He was going to be living with Kakashi for a while anyway...

Kakashi crouched down and placed a plate of breakfast in front of Iruka, smiling at the little dog, he said, "Eat up! I'm going to be out for a little while. So, wander around all you want, just make sure when I come back my pitiful excuse of an apartment, it is still in one piece." he chuckled, patting Ru on the head affectionately before standing back up and walking out the kitchen.

Iruka was curious about where Kakashi was going, so he quickly ate the breakfast Kakashi had given him, finding it decent, and then went to the door. He saw a dog opening on the door, probably used by Kakashi's dogs, and went though it. He felt ridiculous doing it, but he had no choice. He then began sniffing the air. He grinned, catching Kakashi's scent, and then following it.

He followed Kakashi's scent all the way to the memorial. Iruka's eyes widened in shock, but then he stayed hidden in the bush.

He waited for about 2 hours. He was still lying on the ground, his paws crossed in front of him as he continued to watch Kakashi, making sure he was hidden well in the bush from Kakashi. He sighed. So this is where Kakashi spent in the mornings... His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kakashi walking near him. In a panic, he ducked lower into the bush, hoping Kakashi wouldn't notice him. Suddenly, when Kakashi was near the bush he was hiding in, he felt himself being grabbed around the stomach and quickly pulled up. He gave a small yelp, and then started growling at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked at Ru. "What, didn't think I would notice someone or something staring at me so long? I don't know how long you were there for, or why you were following me. Did you miss me?" he asked teasingly, grinning.

Ru stuck out his tongue at him, and Kakashi chuckled. "Well, since we're out, let's go see if Iruka's at the academy... You know, pay him a nice visit." Kakashi wondered why Ru tensed in his arms. He frowned down at Ru. "Are you okay?"

Ru began to whine and shake his head. Kakashi's frowned deepened. "Do you want to go home?" Ru nodded. Kakashi nodded in understanding. "All right, I'll take you home, then I think I'll go see Iruka."

Iruka began to panic. What was he going to do? Naruto didn't tell Kakashi about him not working! Did Naruto even think about that?! He panicked all the way to Kakashi's apartment. Once he entered there, Kakashi placed him on the couch.

"I'm going to see Iruka now, so I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get a glance of him...maybe watch him teach his classes, he's always looks so cute when he's yelling at his students for misbehaving." he chuckled in amusement.

Ru gave him a shocked look. Kakashi watched him teach?? He ignored the thought for now and stood up. As Kakashi headed towards the door, Iruka panicked once again. The only thing he could think of to do was to let out a small, cute whine.

Kakashi stopped on his tracks and turned towards Ru with a raised brow. "What's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked patiently, walking to Ru and crouching down to eye level with the dog. "Are you all right?" he asked with a small hint of concern.

He watched Ru let out another whine and wag his tail slowly, his eyes looking hopeful at Kakashi's. Kakashi sighed and placed his hands on his knees and bent down a bit.

"What is it, Ru?" Kakashi asked with patience.

Iruka stared at Kakashi, and then he stared at his pouch. He stared back at Kakashi, and then grinned. He leaped off the couch, used his nose to open Kakashi's pouch, grabbed his Icha Icha book, and ran. Kakashi's eyes widened. No. That cute dog did not just steal his—no! Not his precious Icha Icha!! He quickly turned around and spotted Ru running to his the kitchen.

"RU! Hey! Get back here! I haven't finished reading that!!!" And it was getting good, too!

He chased Ru into the kitchen, Ru jumped on top of a counter and then jumped out the window that lead into the living room. Cursing, Kakashi chased Ru from the living room into his room. Smirking, Kakashi stood in front of Ru. Ru seemed trapped for a second, but when Kakashi made a dive to catch him, Ru crawled under the bed and swiftly ran out the door. Kakashi hated to admit it, but this was a tad amusing. He was also impressed that he couldn't catch this small dog, it was very fast. Ru could almost be as good as a nin dog, Kakashi mused.

"Ru! Come on now! Give me my Icha Icha!" Kakashi shouted, finally jumping and catching Ru with his hands in the livingroom.

Ru let out a small yelp and dropped the book. Kakashi caught it before it fell to the ground–he was a Jounin after all–[that couldn't catch a dog and then sighed in relief. He looked at Ru with narrowed eyes. Ru just looked at him with his eyes widened and panicked.

"Ru...what did you think you were doing?" Kakashi asked in a disapproving tone, as if scolding a child.

Ru blinked twice, and then gave a small bark, and nuzzled Kakashi's chest.

"Oh no! Don't think acting cute will get you out of this one!" Kakashi said, his voice cracking a bit, trying to resist the cuteness. 'Damn, if he didn't look so cute...like Iruka cute...no! He took my Icha Icha! He has to be taught to not do that.'

Ru gave a low whine and hung his head in shame. Kakashi stared down at him. "Ru, you are to never do that again, do you understand?" Kakashi's voice was of a master reprimanding his dog.

Grudgingly, the dog nodded. "Good." Kakashi placed Ru down and stood up. He took a glance at the clock. "Well, you ruined a good amount of time with me seeing Iruka with this charade, so I'll be leaving now." he took a step toward the door, and then felt the bottom of his pants on his other foot being pulled. Sighing, he looked down at Ru to see him tugging on his pants with his teeth.

"What is it, Ru? I really don't have time for this."

Ru barked, and looked up happily at him, wagging his tail. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, not sure as to what Ru wanted, so then he decided that he'd let Ru tell him. "Bark once if you want me to take you with me, bark twice if you want to play the game of me 'chasing Ru who has my precious Icha Icha' again."

"Arf!" Ru wagged his tail rapidly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Meh, close enough to a bark." he smirked, crouching down and scooping Ru into his arms, then walked out of his apartment and headed to the academy.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Naruto was sweating, the back of his body pressed to the wall, his eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke continued to stare.

Naruto swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Haha...listen...Sasuke-chan, I-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?! YOU HAVE TO BE BULL SHITTING ME!"

Naruto swallowed again. "It's..it's not bull shit Sasuke...see, what happened was–"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT BULL SHIT?! DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE PREGNANT?!" Sasuke shouted in the top of his lungs.

"Well, you always said you wanted to restore your clan, rig-"

"BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT GETS PREGNANT!!!"

Naruto pouted. "You didn't expect ME to get pregnant, did y-"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I EXPECTED!" Sasuke shouted in rage, a vein pulsing on his head as he glared at Naruto.

"How did you expect that? I never bot-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T ARGUE WITH MY LOGIC!"

"What logic?!" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was panting from rage, glaring angrily at Naruto. Naruto looked around the room for a second, then back at Sasuke.

"...So, is this a bad time to ask what gender you think we'll have?"

"..." The look on Sasuke's face just made Naruto run out of the room for his life.

Kakashi frowned when he saw Hinata waiting outside, waiting beside the door of the academy for the children to finally run in instead of seeing Iruka by that same door. Iruka stared in confusion at the sight of Hinata, and followed Kakashi as he walked towards her.

When Hinata noticed Kakashi and the dog, who she knew was Iruka, she smiled and greeted them.

"Hello Kakashi-san," she glanced down at Iruka, and almost let out a squeal. "Well, hello there!" she bent down and opened her arms.

Iruka tilted his head to the side, but then got the message and jumped into her arms. She stood up and hugged Iruka to her. Kakashi said nothing about it, then he spoke to her.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. Is Iruka-sensei in this morning, or has the poor over worked dolphin caught a cold and is at home resting?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

Hinata giggled, watching Iruka wag his tail and bark happily at her. "No, Kakashi-san, Iruka-sensei won't be at work for a while." she answered, laughing at Iruka.

Kakashi seemed a bit shocked. "Not be at work for a while? What do you mean? Is he okay?" Kakashi tried to sound casual. Hinata could tell it was strained though.

Hinata nodded. "He's fine, Kakashi-san. Iruka-sensei accepted a mission, and will be gone for a little while, so they had requested me to watch over his students until he returns." Hinata giggled when Iruka began to lick her cheeks. He was a dog, so Hinata found it adorable, and Iruka knew that she found it cute, too.

Kakashi frowned. He felt a little bothered by how much attention Ru was giving Hinata, but he tried to push the feeling aside. "Do you know how long this little while will be?"

Hinata frowned in thought. She stared down at Iruka, who stared back up with his head tilted to the side. "Umm...I'm not positive Kakashi-sensei. I know he'll be gone for possibly a week, maybe even more. I wish I was exact, but Naruto told me this today, and he said that's all he knows."

Kakashi seemed a little worried_. 'What kind of mission could they have assigned Iruka that requires more then a week?'_ he thought sadly. "Well, thank you Hinata-chan, for the information."

Hinata nodded with a polite smile. "It's not problem Kakashi-san." she returned her attention to Iruka. She scratched his head as he nuzzled her neck. Kakashi felt a little jealous. Ru was giving her a lot of attention... "Kakashi-san, who's this little one?" Hinata asked, smiling down at Iruka.

Her voice snapped Kakashi back to reality. "Oh, him? That's my new dog..Ru..." he said a little reluctantly.

"Ru?" Hinata giggled. "He's so cute!" she cradled Ru baby style in her arms and scratched Ru's stomach. Ru melted in her arms. He loved being a dog at that moment.

Kakashi frowned, but his mask hid it. "Yes, he is_." 'This is stupid. Why am I jealous? Dogs normally give female humans a lot of attention anyway...'_ "Maa, Hinata-chan, seems like I have to get going now. Nice seeing you." he wanted Ru back with him. Like now. AWAY from Hinata.

Hinata nodded, placing Iruka back down. She gave him one final pat on the head and smiled as she stood up. "Sorry about that. Good bye, Kakashi-san." she looked at Ru and winked. "By Ru!"

Ru wagged his tail and barked his good bye. Kakashi turned and started walking, Ru right beside him.

Kakashi had remained quiet for a long while. Iruka stared up at Kakashi with concern, but Kakashi didn't notice him. They walked silently to the training grounds. Kakashi walked to a tree, and sat down under its shade. Iruka slowly walked to him, and then sat beside him, looking up at Kakashi with his ears flattened back on his head. Kakashi let out a sigh, and when he began to speak, Iruka shot his hears up.

"Why did they send a chuunin on a mission?" Kakashi looked down at Ru to see him glaring and growling angrily at him. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that he isn't capable, he's very capable when motivated, hell, he even scares me sometimes." he swore he saw Ru smirk. Kakashi then frowned. "But you know what can happen..a D can turn into a C, or a C can turn into an A! Tsunade knows that! Why the hell did she send him on a mission like that? I don't know if he's okay or not..." Kakashi sighed miserably.

Iruka's ears flopped down. Kakashi cared about him this much? Since when? Why? The sad look on Kakashi's face made Iruka's heart sink. Slowly, he crawled to Kakashi's lap and sat on it. He nuzzled Kakashi's stomach and let out a low bark.

Kakashi looked down at Ru, then smiled and patted Ru's head. "You're a weird dog...you know that?" He chuckled when Ru nodded. "You're agreeing with the fact that you're weird?" He asked with a grin.

Iruka blinked. He had been so busy nuzzling Kakashi's firm abs that he didn't really hear Kakashi's question. He looked back up at Kakashi and growled. He was NOT weird, damn it! It wasn't his fault he was in a dog form because of Naruto!

Kakashi chuckled. "You're not weird?" Ru shook his head with a glare directed at Kakashi. "You sure about that?" he asked with a grin. Ru tried to bite his hand, but Kakashi laughed lowly and picked him up by the back of his neck, raising him to his own eye level. Iruka didn't like dangling in the air like that, but he still glared at Kakashi so it didn't look like he was scared about being dropped.

"Fine, since you don't like the word weird, how bout, hmmm...interesting?" Kakashi offered. Ru stuck out his tongue. Kakashi laughed in amusement. This dog was really adorable and amusing. He smiled at Ru, and in return, Ru wagged his tail excitedly.

Kakashi sighed and placed Ru back onto his lap. He looked at Ru for a while. "Do you think I'll see him again?" he asked with a small, unsure, hesitant smile. Ru barked twice. Kakashi grinned a little. "Is that a yes?" Ru barked twice again and wagged his tail. Kakashi chuckled. "I'll hold you to that, I just hope I see him soon then.."

Iruka frowned, but nodded anyway. He was going to have to talk to Naruto again.. Kakashi sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Might as well preoccupy myself.." he placed Ru on the ground and patted Ru's head. "Come on, Ru."

Iruka followed Kakashi all day. They went around, stopping here and there, Iruka seeing familiar faces such as Ino and Sakura. Both had squealed and hugged him. Kakashi was not too fond of this. Kakashi didn't mind at first, but then they spent 30 minutes ignoring him, and giving a LOT of attention to Ru. HIS dog. After saying good bye to them, Kakashi and Iruka noticed Naruto being hit with a frying pan by Sasuke, continuously. Kakashi decided not to ask. Iruka decided to ask later. He couldn't do much as a dog.

**AN: Yeeeeeeeeah………Not the best way to end it, but again, I'll update soon So thank you all who reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, before I thank everyone again and stuff, I just wanted to ask something….**

**Is it just me, or are there a looooooot of angst KakaIru going along? I mean seriously, when I read a KakaIru now, there's so much angst! Don't get me wrong, I like angst and all that but whoa, it's being over done a lot! That's kind of why I wrote fluff, there's just waaay to much angst….well, that's my opinion, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I'm just saying. ;**

**  
Omg, all of you who reviewed are effin awesome 8D These are the ones who reviewed for the last chapter**

**BlackKat200**

**AngelOfContemplation**

**horsepoet**

**kashirushi'nii**

**Blaise le poussin masque****  
**

**Nekimo-chan**

**kirallie**

**FanLover**

**Filleyice**

**CopyNinAstral**

**XxMomo-chanxX**

**NemesisMuse**

**Kin**

**kit**

**InuDemonGirl**

**You all are great thank you all so much for reviewing! Keeps me motivated **

* * *

Finally, much later that day, Kakashi and Ru went home. When Ru entered the house, the first thing he did was jump onto Kakashi's couch and stretched. He then, for some unknown reason that freaked him out, spun around twice, and curled into a little ball to rest. Kakashi smiled fondly at him and sat on the couch as well. He had eaten, since Naruto had taken them out to eat, Naruto explaining to Iruka why Sasuke was hitting him with a frying pan when he and Iruka were alone. A pregnant Sasuke...Iruka snickered. Sasuke was a preggers.. He snickered again, then paused. His eyes widened.

SASUKE WAS PREGNANT??!! HE'S ONLY 18!!!! WTF WERE THEY THINK- okay, obviously they weren't thinking. Iruka almost fainted. Geez, he knew he was a mother hen, but still! Iruka paled. Did that mean he was going to be a grandpa? Holy shit! Now he REALLY felt old. He'd scold Naruto for this later. For the pregnancy thing of course, not for him feeling old...that had nothing to do with it...

Kakashi crossed a leg over the other, and took out his book. He was so happy. He was almost done with it. Iruka stared at Kakashi for a few moments. He noticed, like today, that Kakashi thought a lot about him. When they were shopping for some fruit, Kakashi told him that he, Iruka, liked strawberries and he named a few other things. He knew the academy teacher also had a sweet tooth, which Iruka found odd since he never told anyone that. The only ones that knew of this were Naruto, Anko, and a few other friends. But not many, and he was sure that he never mentioned it to Kakashi. He began to wonder if Kakashi really DID stalk him. Why didn't that bother him like it should?

Shrugging, he stood up and walked to Kakashi, then curled to his side and snuggled a bit for more comfort and warmth. He also loved the way Kakashi smelled.

Kakashi looked down at Ru and smiled. He placed a hand on Ru's head and patted it twice, then went back to his reading.

Iruka closed his eyes and relaxed. The atmosphere in the room was calm and warm, Iruka enjoyed the comfortable silence, and the comfortable body next to his small one. Soon enough, he fell asleep. He had spent only two days with Kakashi, and already he was feeling quite comfortable around him. That was a bit odd, but not a disturbing thought...

Another 3 days progressed, and Iruka was really enjoying himself with Kakashi. Kakashi, in turn, loved having 'Ru' around. Iruka couldn't believe half the things he was doing. For example: playing fetch. He actually fetched the ball when Kakashi threw it. And Frisbees? Don't get him started of Frisbees. Granted, he felt utterly ridiculous catching them in his mouth, but it was fun. He was actually surprised that Kakashi would play with him or even bother to take him to the park to play catch or something. He even played tug of war with Kakashi, but that was because Iruka had stolen a sock that Kakashi was putting on to leave with. It was still fun. When out, Iruka would always watch the annoyed look on Kakashi's face when Iruka, or, Ru, was surrounded by women and having them coddle about how adorable he was and find it necessary to touch the scar on the bride of his nose. Kakashi would make up some excuse to have 'Ru' back in his arms. Iruka was somewhat amused and finding it cute.

At nights, he and Kakashi would either lay on the couch, or now, on the bed and play a little, or Kakashi would be reading his book while Iruka roamed around his house, then finally settled on laying curled up on Kakashi's lap, Kakashi stroking his fur. Before he did that though, tonight, he was out. Kakashi had left the window open so he snuck out. Following a familiar scent, he met up with a blonde walking back to his home with a bag full of groceries. Growling, Iruka stopped in front of Naruto. Naruto stopped walking when he heard something bark at him. He was surprised and looked down to see Iruka.

"Oh, hey Iruka..what's-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Iruka snarled.

Naruto blinked again, standing still as he spoke to Iruka. "I was thinking I could come out and buy some groceries...?" he offered, a bit confused.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! A KID NARUTO, A KID?! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR ONE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!" Iruka reminded, growling.

"You know, I thought about that. Which sounds better, Uchiha Naruto, or Uzumaki Sasuke?" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Uchiha Naruto. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! HOW-HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO BE PREGNANT?!?!? WHY SO YOUNG?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED ANOTHER FEW YEARS?!?"

"Really? Damn, I was hoping to keep my last name.."

"NARUTO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Naruto snapped two of his middle finger and thumb together. "What if he combined our last names...that would be cool, no one ever does that!" Naruto looked excited.

"NARUTO!"

"It's like starting a new clan!" Naruto looked both thrilled and excited.

"NARUTO!!!!"

"What?!"

"ANSWER ME!" Iruka shouted.

"Oh, right. You see–"

"NEVERMIND! JUST, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"If you'd let me ex-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW RECKLESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE THAT IS?!"

"But-"

"AND YOU KNEW WHAT _THAT_ WOULD BRING!"

"Yes, but-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

"WOULD YOU LET ME EXPLAIN?!" Naruto finally shouted, tired of being cut off. Naruto froze, then slowly, very slowly, he raised his head and looked at the crowd of people that had formed, watching Naruto...talk to a dog.. Naruto glared at them, then shouted,

"WHAT?! CAN'T A MAN HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH A DOG IN PEACE?!"

"..." no one really knew how to respond to that.

Iruka let out a small yelp when Naruto roughly picked him up and ran off. Naruto continued to run until they reached someplace far from people. Once there, Naruto placed Iruka on the ground and crouched down himself. He sighed as he lifted a hand sharply to keep from Iruka from speaking.

"Me first." he gave Iruka a stern look, who returned the look with narrowed eyes, meaning that he didn't want to, but he was listening. "See, this is how it started: I was in the room where I found that scroll to turn you into an Inu and that's when I spotted another scroll. When I opened it, I couldn't read anything it said, it was in a different language. When I asked Kyuubi about it, he said it some kind of...'technique'... and that I should try it...well...one thing lead to another and, er, yeah...Sasuke found out he was pregnant...hahaha..." Naruto laughed nervously.

Iruka sighed in exasperation. He should've known. "Naruto.." he looked up at the blonde. "You know what having a child means, correct?"

"Otousan, if I didn't want it, I would be panicking about having it." Naruto said with a serious face.

Iruka smiled, thinking that Naruto had a point. "That's good..." he sighed in relief. He had nothing to worry about then. Naruto seemed calm and actually excited to be having a child with Sasuke, so he figured that was a good sign. "Well, I'm going to go back to Kakashi now, so I'll see you later." The toothy, victorious grin on Naruto's face made him stop, and he glared at him suspiciously. "...What?" he asked in suspicious tone.

Naruto grinned. "So, you're going back to Kakashi? You're really getting into being a dog, aren't you? Or should I say, Kakashi's dog." Naruto grinned slyly.

Iruka blushed furiously, sputtered, then finally, he growled, "That is not it AT ALL! It-this-it has nothing to do with Kakashi! I just have to go back to his home, that's all!" Iruka defended, but the blushing wasn't really helping.

"Uh huh. Or Kakashi himself." Naruto snickered teasingly.

Iruka growled again. "Good NIGHT, Naruto." Iruka began to walk back to Kakashi's, trying to look as dignify as possible. Naruto's laughter ruined it.

After about 20 minutes, he finally slipped through the window once again and re-entered Kakashi's home. When he walked into Kakashi's room, he saw that he was still reading his Icha Icha book. Looked like Kakashi was on the last 3 pages. He then heard Kakashi chuckle, from amusement?

"You didn't have to sneak out the window, you know...there was an opening for you at the door. How do you think my dogs get in?" Kakashi smirked at Ru.

Iruka's eyes widened, and then he smacked his paw to his face. Duh. What the hell possessed him to find it necessary to sneak out using the window? He shook his head and then jumped onto the bed. He walked to Kakashi, who had placed his arms up from his lap, and crawled onto Kakashi's lap. Kakashi placed his arms down, and Iruka could see what Kakashi was reading. After gazing a few lines, Iruka's eyes widened.

There were a few paragraphs circled, some reading 'Iruka Fantasy # 33', or 'should try this with Iruka? It looks possible', or, 'Iruka would LOVE this one!'. Iruka blushed in awe. He couldn't believe Kakashi was having fantasies about him in THIS way. Oh, and the worse part? As Iruka skimmed through one of the paragraph's, he thought it sounded kind of enjoyable.

Iruka nearly squeaked at what he just thought, and quickly looked away from the book, hiding his face in Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ru.

"Something the matter?" he asked. Ru shook his head. Kakashi began to stroke Ru's fur affectionately.

Iruka sighed in bliss. He loved the way Kakashi would stroke his fur, and from time to time, to tease him, gently grab his ear and move them from side to side. When Iruka looked up at Kakashi, Kakashi had paused his stroking, and chose instead, to run a finger over the scar on the bridge of Ru's nose.

"I wonder how you got that, little one.." Kakashi said more to himself then Ru while looking at Ru's eyes.

Iruka frowned. He decided he'd tell Kakashi about his scar when he turned human, he seemed fascinated by it. Then again, Kakashi did tell him once that it was one of his many physical features that stuck out on him to Kakashi. He snuggled close to Kakashi as he resumed his reading.

After Iruka watched with slight amusement the content look on Kakashi's face for finally finishing the book and then had gotten up to get a glass of water, Iruka smirked and laid on the spot that Kakashi was laying on previously. He sighed with content on the warm spot, and closed his eyes. The room was quiet for a few moments...until Kakashi walked back into the room and saw a certain Inu that thought he had the liberty to take his spot.

"Hey! Ru! Off my spot." Kakashi commanded, walking to his side of the bed. Ru cracked an eye open, and looked at Kakashi with boredom in his eyes. Ru stuck out his tongue and then closed his eyes again, snuggling back into the bed. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Ru, if you don't move from my spot this instant, you WILL sleep on the couch again." Kakashi threatened, wondering why, oh why, did that feel that him saying this will come back and bite him on the ass? Bah, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Iruka's eyes shot open. Oh ho oh! Look at the Copy Nin now, eh? Iruka snorted at Kakashi's attempt to sound threatening, and, just for the heck of it, he got up, grabbed the cover on the bed, and pulled them up. When the covers were high enough, Iruka crawled under the covers, and then turned, poking his head up from under the covers as he laid down and smiled, showing that he had absolutely NO intentions of removing himself.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Did this dog really think that he would just sit back and allow him to take his spot? Kakashi proceeded to pull the covers off, and then he reached to pick up Ru. Ru growled and snapped at his hand, almost biting it. Kakashi pulled his hand away, and Ru placed his head back down onto the bed._ 'Feisty one, isn't he? Well I don't care how cute he is. This is MY spot. I was laying down here first, and Ru has to know that I'M the master, not him.'_ he smirked.

Iruka smirked quite smugly, thinking that he made his point across. Kakashi would just have to sleep on the other side for all he cared. Not that there was a difference in either side, but even though Kakashi had claimed this spot before, he got up, leaving the spot and chance for Iruka to take. It was just fun to mess around with Kakashi. And he was winning. He opened his eyes a bit to see how Kakashi was handling this, and then he scowled.

Son of a bitch.

He was performing hand seals.

Iruka did not want to know what Kakashi was going to do, so instead of laying around to see, he reluctantly got up and removed himself from the spot. He scowled at Kakashi's victorious smirk.

"Good boy." Kakashi praised smugly. Ru stuck out his tongue at him and laid down on the other end of the bed. Kakashi smirked and moved his finger in a 'no' motion. "Ah, ah, ah...where do you think you're sleeping, hmm?" Ru gave him a confused and annoyed look. "You didn't obey me directly until I began to perform hand seals. So technically, you're supposed to sleep on the couch."

Iruka stared at him, then growled, bearing his fangs to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and then climbed into bed. "Fine, fine. You win." he said, chuckling in amusement.

Iruka huffed, then curled to Kakashi's side. Kakashi smiled and soon after, fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next day and decided to take a stroll with Ru. He didn't like leaving Ru locked in the house so he went out more often then usual for Ru to exercise a bit. They walked down a block, Kakashi smiling as Ru ran around him and in between Kakashi's feet playfully. Kakashi pulled out his book, the one he finished reading so he could re-read again in hopes to find interesting paragraphs he missed to mark, and continued walking. He was going to go to the academy to see how it was going. When he told this to Ru, Ru suddenly became happy and all but ran to the door to head out to the academy. As they walked down the road, a woman with long red hair and green eyes stopped in front of Ru. Kakashi looked up from his book to gaze at the young woman, who appeared to be around his age, possibly younger.

"May I help you?" Kakashi asked when the woman just gawked at Ru for a minute and said nothing.

The woman squealed and lifted Ru into her arms. Ru did nothing as she hugged him to her, in fact, he looked a little shocked. "Oh!" she looked at Kakashi. "Is this your dog?" she asked with a polite smile.

Kakashi stared at the woman, obviously showing that he was bored. "Yes, he is." He answered plainly.

"How much do you want for him?"

Kakashi paused, and Iruka froze in her arms. "...I beg your pardon?" Kakashi asked, not sure if he heard right.

The woman smiled at Ru and cradled him in her arms. Without looking at Kakashi, she repeated herself: "How much do you want for the dog?" she asked politely.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the woman, annoyed that she thought he was going to give this dog for money! "He's not for sale."

The woman frowned. "What?! But I must have him!" she persisted. Iruka was blinking up at the dirty blonde haired woman. Why did she look so familiar?

"I'm sorry, but no. Look, there are other dogs in Konoha that you could get.." _'That don't look like Iruka..'_ he kept that thought to himself.

"Yes, there are other dogs, but I want this one." she said, not sure if she could emphasis it enough as she glared at him.

Kakashi kept his eyes narrowed at her. "Why?" He asked dully.

She blushed and squealed as she hugged Ru to her. "Because...he reminds me of someone..." she giggled.

Clenching his teeth, Kakashi fought to control himself. _'Reminds you of someone? Oh, it better __**NOT**__ be a certain brown haired adorable chuunin!'_ Kakashi thought angrily.

"May I ask who?" Kakashi congratulated himself on not sounding angry or that he cared.

The woman glared at him. "It's defiantly not you." she answered coldly._ 'Like I'd want it to be me.'_ Kakashi thought with annoyance. "But if must know...he reminds me of this sensei that teaches at the academy. His name is Umino Iruka." she sighed dreamily and giggled.

Kakashi's eye twitched. _'You are after MY Iruka?! Damn you! Let go of my dog, NOW!'_ Growling, he said, "My dog is not. For. Sale." he glared at her for an added effect.

She glared back at him, obviously unfazed by his glare. "What?! Please! Name your price! I'll give you anything!" She looked pleadingly at him.

Kakashi shook his head. "No." he held out an arm in front of her. "Ru, come here boy." Ru perked up his ears and jumped into Kakashi's arms. He barked and wagged his tail happily at Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Ru and pulled him close to him.

The woman pursed her lips and sighed. "Fine," she said angrily. "That's fine...I'll just work on getting the real one then." she flipped her hair and walked away. Kakashi glared and growled at her direction. Iruka did the same. Kakashi glanced down at Ru and chuckled.

"He'd never go for someone like her, right?" he asked Ru.

Ru shook his head. He placed his hind legs on Kakashi's arm and pushed himself up to lick Kakashi's face. Kakashi laughed and scratched Ru's back. "Thanks. At least I feel a little bit better about that. Hopefully Iruka-sensei would go for me first, and never for that _woman_." he placed Ru on the ground and continued to read his book and his stroll. Iruka smiled and followed behind Kakashi. Oh no, he definitely would not go for that woman…but a certain silver haired man…hmm….

Once they reached the academy, they saw Hinata holding up a student in her arms, laughing as the child smiled down at her. She placed the little girl down, and the girl ran off to meet with her other friends. Iruka immediately ran to his students. The kids, noticing an adorable dog running to them, all excitedly went to the dog. Hinata smiled at Kakashi in a welcoming manner.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded at Hinata. "Morning Hinata-chan. How's the academy?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Great, but the students do all miss their sensei.." She smiled softly as she watched Iruka's student's take turn hugging and playing with 'Ru'.

Kakashi nodded. "They're not the only ones..." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he didn't realize it.

Hinata giggled. "No, they're not."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he blushed when he realized what he had just said. "Err, I mean, you know, close friends he has, Naruto, the kids at the academy..." he trailed off.

Hinata smirked. "You, possibly?" she raised a brow at him.

Kakashi turned away from Hinata so she couldn't see his blush. "What makes you ask that?"

Hinata giggled again. "No reason.." she looked up to the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain.." Kakashi looked up as well, the sky was growing dark with thick clouds...

Hinata clapped her hands together twice, drawing the attention of her students. "Alright class! It's going to rain, everyone inside!" she commanded.

All the kids looked at her and groaned in unison. They were really having fun with the dog that resembled their sensei. A girl that was holding 'Ru' in her arms cautiously put him down. Frowning, the kids reluctantly entered the academy. Hinata smiled lightly and walked to Ru, who had his head drooped, then patted him on the head and giggled as he wagged his tail for her. Hinata smiled and walked back into the academy.

Iruka sat there, staring at the academy. Sure, this was like a 'vacation' and most teachers would be more then glad to have it, but they'd like to enjoy it in human form...and also, Iruka was really missing his students. He glanced up to see Kakashi standing next to him, staring at the academy as well. Iruka smiled. Spending time with Kakashi was like a vacation...even if he was in this dog form.

"It's going to rain." Kakashi stated then looked down at Ru. "I'll take you home, you probably wouldn't want to get that fur of yours wet."

Ru stared at him, then tilted his head to the side.

Kakashi smiled at his dog's adorable expression. "I'm going to be walking in the rain, I don't think you'll want to get wet. So, I'm going to take you home."

Ru didn't seem fond of this and grabbed Kakashi by the pant's leg using his teeth and tugged viciously. Kakashi raised a brow. "You want to walk with me?" Ru nodded and wagged his tail. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. "Fine with me. I better not hear you whine when your fur gets wet." He saw Ru smirk and follow Kakashi as they started walking.

After walking for about half an hour, it began to rain lightly. Kakashi continued to walk down the road and Ru followed beside him. Soon enough, it began to rain harder. Kakashi smiled and placed his head up towards the sky. It was nice, to feel the rain pour down on him like that. He opened his eye and looked at Ru, he laughed when he caught Ru doing the same thing he did. Ru opened his eyes and glared at him half heartily. Kakashi's laugh subsided to a chuckle and he just roamed around with Ru.

It was pouring hard now, so Kakashi and lift Ru in his arms and carry him home. Iruka didn't mind, he was snuggling into Kakashi's warmth, even though it was now chilly and a bit dark. When Kakashi arrived home, he placed Ru on the ground and walked in, removing his vest as he entered. Ru stood inside by the door, and shook his fur. Kakashi went into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes.

Iruka sat in the living room, shaking off the water from his fur. Well, being a dog had its benefits, he supposed. He felt weird with all that fur went. He shook his head once again, and waited for Kakashi to finish showering. About 15 minutes later, Kakashi came out of the showers with a fresh set of clothes, a grey shirt and blue sweatpants. Kakashi stared down at Ru and looked at this wet fur.

"Hmm...I'm going to have to take you a shower, Ru. You can't stay wet like that."

Iruka stiffened. A shower? Slowly, he relaxed. He could understand; he wouldn't want an animal wet from the rain running around in his home without a shower first either. Kakashi walked to Ru and lifted him up by grabbing him from behind the neck. He took Ru into the bathroom and placed him into the tub. He chuckled at how small Ru was in the shower. Ru looked like he could be devoured by the shower within seconds. He stood up and grabbed a special shampoo and conditioner for dogs.

Iruka felt a tad weird. He was going to be showered by Kakashi. Sure, it was because he was a dog, but still, it was weird. Kakashi turned on the water and waited for it to get at a right temperature for Ru. Iruka tensed when he saw Kakashi place the shampoo on his hands and rubbed his hands together. Iruka swallowed when he saw Kakashi reach for him. When Kakashi's hand were close to him, Iruka jumped away from their grasp.

Kakashi looked down at Ru with confusion. "Please don't tell me you also don't like to bathe like cats."

Iruka growled at Kakashi's accusation.

"Alright then, so you should have to problem with this." He grabbed Ru and pulled him close. He began to massage the shampoo onto Ru, making sure to wash every inch of the dog.

Iruka relaxed and smiled in content. It actually felt good, the way Kakashi was washing him. He almost whimpered when Kakashi removed his hands and reached for the shower head, then sprayed the water on Ru, removing the shampoo on him. When the shampoo was gone, out of instinct, Ru shook his fur. Kakashi, not wanting to get wet, dropped the water head into the sink and fell backwards. He landed on his butt and had placed both hands behind him to balance himself.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I, of all people, should have seen that coming." He looked up to see Ru hanging at the edge of the tub, barking at him to come back, while wagging his tail. Kakashi smirked and stood up again, getting the conditioner now. He crouched down beside the tub, and grabbed Ru again, now putting the conditioner on him.

Iruka once again smiled in content as Kakashi continued to bathe him. When Kakashi had finished, and had washed out all the conditioner, he first laughed at how funny Ru looked with all the fur down on him like that, which made Ru growl at him, then he lifted Ru and wrapped him in a towel. Iruka felt like a burrito, but then he felt Kakashi drying him off. He placed Ru on the ground and the towel near him to finish drying off.

"Finish drying, then you can come onto the couch with me." Kakashi said before leaving the bathroom.

Iruka smirked devilishly and snickered.

Kakashi walked into the living room and laid himself on the couch. He sighed in content as he relaxed himself. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He could hear the rain pouring outside, and the sounds of thunder echoing. He lost himself in listening and resting. After a few minutes, he was startled awake when he felt something wet land on his stomach. He jerked up and sat on the couch, which caused whatever was on his stomach to roll onto his lap. He flinched when he felt his pants get wet. He looked down to see Ru sitting up on his lap, grinning at him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Ru! Didn't I tell you that you had to be dried first?" He asked in a tone that suggested he was annoyed. Ru grinned up innocently at him, and then his grin turned into a smirk.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No...don't you dare..."

Ru continued to smirk, then shook himself, showering Kakashi with droplets of water.

"Gahh!" Kakashi tried to cover himself with his arms but no veil, he still got wet. Ru snickered and stopped shaking. He smiled up at Kakashi. Kakashi slowly pulled down his arms and glared at Ru. Great. He felt wet. It wasn't a lot of water, but he was still wet on his shirt and pants, and on his arms.

"Are you dry, now?"

Ru wagged his tail and nodded, then gave a bark.

Kakashi nodded. "Good, now come here!" Ru yelped when Kakashi tried to catch him. He leapt off of Kakashi's lap, and tried to run, but Kakashi was too fast for him. Kakashi bent down and swept Ru from the ground. Ru tried to escape his clutches but Kakashi had him on a tight grip, tight enough so he didn't hurt the dog.

Kakashi held out Ru so he could look at him, holding Ru at arms length and looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh don't give me that innocent look. I know you're really evil."

Ru tilted his head to the side in confusion, his look reading, 'I have no idea what you are talking about'.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not falling for it, Ru. You need to be punished for doing something like to your master."

Ru's eyes twitched and he stuck out his tongue at Kakashi. Kakashi raised a brow. "Seems like someone needs to learn some manners as well."

Ru sneezed at his face. (AN: those with dogs know what I mean)

Kakashi blinked, then placed Ru on his lap, and quickly cleaned his face with his shirt. He glared down at Ru, who was grinning up at him.

"You think that's funny?" Kakashi asked. Ru nodded and wagged his tail. "Hmph. Well guess who's having dog food tonight." Kakashi smirked.

Ru stopped wagging his tail and smiling. First, he growled and glared at Kakashi, but then he decided a different tactic. He bowed his head in 'shame', and let out a few whimpers. He then looked up at Kakashi, only to see Kakashi was not falling for it. Instead, Kakashi had his eyes narrowed. Iruka didn't give up. He stuck out his lower lip and gave him a kicked puppy look.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't even think about it. I'm not falling for it."

Ru began to nuzzle his stomach and continued to whimper. Kakashi threw back his head and sighed loudly.

"Fine, fine...you'll get your regular meal..."

Ru barked and wagged his tail happily. Although, on the inside, he was laughing. Kakashi playfully glared at him and laid back down on the couch. Iruka stopped and laid himself on top of Kakashi's chest. Kakashi looked briefly at Ru and smiled. He then closed his eyes and relaxed slowly.

Iruka took the time to look at Kakashi and smile. He had to admit, Kakashi was a lot of fun. Iruka lifted his right ear and listened to the door. A few moments later, the door burst open.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kakashi-senseeeeiiiiiiiii!"

* * *

**AN: . . . . . This was a long update…I hope none of you mind! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**InvaderCorren**

******  
****amew2**

**Sara Silvermoon**

**BlackKat200**

**  
****InuDemonGirl**

**  
****Nekimo-chan**

**kashirushi'nii**

**kit**

**  
****horsepoet**

**  
****CopyNinAstral**

**  
****FanLover**

**XxMomo-chanxX**

**kirallie**

**Blaise le poussin masque**

**Mirai-Kung**

**Kyuubi-kun XD**

**  
****Kittendragon**

**AngelOfContemplation**

**tiddarifka**

**allyoucaneater**

**AN: You guys don't know just how awesome you are for reviewing I appreciate and I thank you a lot!!! It means a lot so I hope you continue to review and enjoy my fic And thanks to the readers to, even though a lot of you don't review ;D lol But thanks again! Enjoy! **

* * *

Kakashi sighed and opened his eyes calmly at Naruto. He was startled, but, him being an ex-ANBU and all, he was not going to show it. It wasn't his fault, Naruto, being a high ranked Ninja himself, was able to hide his chakra, so it was hard to sense him at times. Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he entered Kakashi's home. His eyes brightened when he saw 'Ru'.

"Ru!" he all but shouted. He walked to Ru and hugged the dog in his arms. Ru barked and wagged his tail happily at him. Sasuke came from behind Naruto and glared at Naruto briefly before turning to Kakashi.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke apologized. "I told dobe to knock but..." he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who was too busy hugging and nuzzling Ru to pay attention at the glare directed at him, "he didn't think it was necessary.."

Kakashi sighed. "Of course...what are you two doing here anyway?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored tone.

Naruto continued to hug Ru tightly in his arms. Ru stared up at Naruto happily. "We were bored." he said simply, as if the reason was self explanatory.

Kakashi, though, did not agree. He rolled his eyes at Naruto. "So? You two are lovers...do what lovers usually do to unbore themselves." he sighed. (AN: Unbore is not a word, I'm well aware of that lol)

That, however, only caused Naruto to grin even wider. "We usually bother an ex-sensei of ours or a friend. And since Iruka-Otousan is on a mission, and Sakura tends to hurt me, you're the next best choice!"

Again, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Lucky me..."

"Aw, don't say that so sarcastically! You know you love us."

"Actually no, I don't."

"Yes you do." Naruto said confidently.

"No, trust me, I don't."

"Aww, come on, not even a little?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "No."

Naruto carefully balanced Ru so that he could sit on one of Naruto's arm while Naruto used his free hand to put his index finger and thumb closely together, leaving only a little, tiny bit of space in-between them. "Not even a liiiiiiittle, tiny bit?"

"No."

"Still don't love us?"

"No."

"...How 'bout now."

"...No."

Naruto waited 40 seconds. "Now?"

"If I didn't love you 40 seconds ago, what made you think I'd love you now?"

"Because I gave you 40 seconds to think about it?"

"Well I thought about it. Um..no."

Naruto's eyes narrowed devilishly and grinned wickedly. "So...you don't love us?" he asked, as if he wanted to confirm it.

"No." Kakashi said in a strained, exasperated tone.

Naruto's expression didn't waver. "What about Iruka-sensei? Do you love him?" Naruto asked slyly.

Kakashi's eye widened and he blushed lightly. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's reaction, knowing Naruto was enjoying the reaction he wanted. Naruto laughed evilly in his head, while Iruka stared at Kakashi intently, waiting for Kakashi's answer. Kakashi muttered something low under his breath. Naruto, Iruka, nor Sasuke heard what he said.

Naruto snickered. "What? Say that again? I didn't hear you..."

Kakashi glared at Naruto and mumbled something again.

"Oh, come on, sensei! Louder! I need to hear what you're so shy to say!"

Growling, Kakashi shouted, "Yes! Yes, I love him. Happy now?" he asked in irritation.

Naruto laughed. "Dude! You make it seem like neither Sasuke nor I knew that." He continued to laugh while Sasuke rolled his eyes at his boyfriend for laughing, and Iruka smiled at Kakashi, feeling as though he was blushing as brightly as Kakashi. He had to admit though, Kakashi saying that he loved him...it made him feel so warm and happy inside.

Kakashi blushed and muttered under his breath, probably thinking of a plan to get Naruto back. Naruto smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the couch and placed Ru on his lap. Ru nuzzled Naruto's abs while Naruto petted him. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He liked having his dog that looked like Iruka all to himself. He was a bit greedy when it came to the dog's attention. It reminded him too much of Iruka. Sasuke walked to the couch and slapped Kakashi's legs out of the way. Kakashi glared at him but moved to sit down instead while Sasuke took a seat on the couch.

"This is my home, you know." Kakashi stated to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "As if that would make a difference." he scoffed.

Naruto laughed at his lover's rudeness, earning him a glare from Kakashi. Iruka jumped off Naruto's lap and jumped onto Kakashi's, snuggling into Kakashi's warmth. Naruto saw a flicker of happiness in Kakashi's eye when Ru did that. Naruto spun around and sat in a cross legged position facing Kakashi.

"Hey, when do you plan on telling Iruka that you love him, Kakashi?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

Kakashi blushed. "What makes you think I'll ever tell him?" he asked calmly.

Naruto frowned at the suggestion. Even though technically it was too late now, Iruka knew Kakashi loved him. However, Naruto couldn't let him know that he knew Iruka knew. Iruka frowned as well. Not tell him? What the hell?

"Ah, but Kakashi! You never know. And you'll never find out if never tell him!"

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's comment. "He's right you know. You can't keep it all bottled up inside. You have to tell him."

Kakashi sighed, furrowing his brows, he closed his eyes. "I don't have to tell him anything. You.." his voice turned a bit lighter. "You see the way he acts with me...he'd probably think it was some kind of joke or something." he said sadly. This made Iruka's heart clench, but Kakashi was right. He probably would have thought it was a cruel joke.

Sasuke leaned back against the couch and looked at Kakashi. "You don't know that for sure." he pointed out.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment. "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I still don't fear it."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Naruto groaned loudly. "But come on, Kakashi! You'll never get him unless you take a chance!" Naruto glared at Kakashi with determination in his eyes.

Again, Kakashi said nothing. Ru stared intently up at Kakashi, often licking Kakashi's hand for comfort. Kakashi continued to stare the ground, purposely avoiding Naruto's eyes. After a long while, Kakashi let out a long sigh.

"I don't know...I don't think...Well...I...I want to, I desperately want to...but.." he chuckled bitterly. "I'm so afraid of rejection. I can't stand the thought of him hating me even more...I just..can't.."

Something stirred within Iruka. He hated seeing Kakashi this upset. And right there, he swore he'd make it up to Kakashi. He had to.

Naruto smiled softly at Kakashi and patted him on the knee. "Don't worry about it, k? Everything will be fine."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." They saw Kakashi's mouth twitch into a smile. "Okay dobe, we bothered Kakashi enough. Come on. I'll treat you to some ramen."

Naruto grinned. "Nah, don't worry about that Sasu-chan! I'll treat you today. You want to come Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, then at Sasuke. He wouldn't mind some company but...

"You're coming." Sasuke said, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi blinked and looked at Sasuke questioningly. "You're coming." Sasuke repeated standing up. He said it was such a seriousness, that Kakashi almost believed he didn't have a choice.

"Ah...thank you, Sasuke-kun, but–"

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up, covering Kakashi's mouth. Naruto had a panicked look on his face. Naruto smiled nervously at his Sasuke.

"He's going, Sasu-chan!" Naruto said reassuringly.

Sasuke stared at them then nodded. "Hn.."

Naruto laughed nervously. See, when Kakashi was about to decline Sasuke telling him that he wasn't coming with them...Naruto saw Sasuke's eye twitch. That was a very. Very. Bad. Sign. Naruto had learned that lesson quickly, he didn't want Kakashi to suffer from the consequences the hard way. Well, not in front of Iruka at least. So, he took pity and shut Kakashi up before he could suffer Sasuke's wrath.

Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Dude…just…just don't say no to Sasuke…" he recalled some times he went against what Sasuke said and shivered. "Just don't…"

"…."

They stood up and walked out, following closely behind Sasuke. Naruto had told Kakashi that he could bring Ru along. Ru happily followed. As they walked down the streets, the rain stopped and the sun reappeared. Kakashi and Naruto chatted along the way, Ru walking beside Sasuke. As Naruto and Kakashi laughed about something Naruto had said, something caught Kakashi's eye. When Kakashi saw what it was, he growled low in his throat. Naruto looked questioningly at Kakashi, noticing the quick change in attitude.

"Kakashi? What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"It." he said with such venom in his voice.

Naruto raised a brow at Kakashi. Kakashi nudged in the direction where he was looking. Naruto turned his head to the right and saw some woman walking happily down the street. Naruto looked back at Kakashi.

"Who's she?"

"It." Kakashi corrected.

"Kakashi, that clearly looks like a woman to me."

"Don't be fooled. It's an it."

Naruto was wondering what the hell was wrong with Kakashi. "Um, okay? Well, what about...it?"

Kakashi sighed, then started to explain. "She's some woman I saw earlier today, asking me if Ru was for sale..."

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a few moments, not exactly why this had Kakashi so mad at the woman. "Okay, so? Ru's adorable. I'm not really surprised. Why are you so ticked off at her?" Naruto asked, wondering if maybe Kakashi was over-reacting.

Kakashi blushed and looked away. "Well...the only reason she wanted Ru, besides the fact that he's adorable, is because he reminded her of Iruka." He admitted a bit angrily. Damn that woman! Iruka was his to claim and his alone. When that woman said that she wanted Ru because Ru looked so much like Iruka, he wanted to snap her neck.

"Ahh.." Naruto said in understanding. No wonder Kakashi called her an 'it'. He chuckled in amusement. He took a double take on the woman, and his eyes widened when he realized who she was. He smirked. "Don't worry too much. Her name's Akira. She's just some woman that comes by the academy to flirt with–" he stopped when he saw Kakashi's eye twitch and a killing aura illuminated around him. "O, wrong thing to say...well, it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like Otousan has any interest in her anyway."

Kakashi slowly calmed down. "What?" he looked at Naruto hopefully. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Naruto grinned at Kakashi. "Every time she would so much as talk to him, he would roll his eyes or find some excuse to dismiss himself. He even told me he didn't like and she was starting to get on his nerves."

Kakashi let what Naruto said sink in. "Why haven't I seen her before?" He's seen Iruka almost all the time, and with all the stalk–spy–watc–...stealth practices he's done with Iruka, he's never seen her.

Naruto shrugged. "Trust me, it's her."

Kakashi looked at Ru, who was still barking at Sasuke, as if having some kind of conversation. "So, Iruka has no interest in her...?" He asked Naruto, wanting to make sure.

Naruto nodded. "None. Zip-o."

Kakashi sighed in relief and smiled. "That's good to hear."

"I bet it is." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards them. "Hurry it up you two." he commanded.

"Coming, Sasu-chan!" Naruto and Kakashi sped up their movements to catch up to Sasuke and Ru. Once caught up, they all went to the ramen stand, which Naruto did pay for in the end.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the short update D: I promise to make the next one long. But yeah, you know how it goes, school work, problems at home T3T Meh…Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, next one will hopefully be longer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wh00! Sorry this is taking long for me to update. School and life has been a bitch lately. So yeah. **

kashirushi'nii

InuDemonGirl

Lain

kirallie

Nekimo-chan

InvaderCorren

AngelOfContemplation

horsepoet

XxMomo-chanxX

Kyuubi-kun XD

CopyNinAstral

Blaise le poussin masque

FanLover

mangafairy

**I thank you once again for reviewing:D It means a lot a lot to me and I'm glad that after only 6 chapters, you continue to review. I hope all of you still enjoy my fic.**

* * *

Kakashi and Ru walked silently home. Naruto and Sasuke had already gone their separate way, probably to go home themselves. As they walked down the block, Iruka kept turning his head this way and that way. After only a few moments, Kakashi looked down at Ru and noticed it.

"What's the matter Ru?"

Iruka didn't even bother to answer, it wasn't as if Kakashi could understand him like Naruto could. He just kept looking around. This concerned Kakashi a bit. What was wrong with Ru? He watched his little brown dog continue to walk, but still alert. His eyes widened when said little brown dog suddenly disappeared because of a giant white blur. Kakashi was in immediate defense mode and ready to take on whatever the hell got onto his dog, but then slowly relaxed at the familiar voice.

"'Eyo, Kakashi-san!" Kiba grinned as he walked towards him, looking at him without a care in the world.

Kakashi never really was one to talk to Kiba, nor was Kiba the type to talk to him. So he was a bit surprised and wondered why he was all of a sudden greeting him. His eyes widened when he remembered Ru, and quickly turned around to see what had happened.

Ru sat on the ground looking up at the Akamaru a bit nervously, while Akamaru panted and wagged his tail happily down at him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't notice Akamaru was charging at anything until I noticed something brown on him. Is that your dog, Kakashi-san?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." _'Yes that's my dog…mind getting yours away from mine? I don't like the way Akamaru is looking at Ru..' _

"Ahh.." He narrowed his eyes a bit so he could see the small dog better. "He's a cute little thing. How did he get that scar across his nose?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't know. Naruto just gave him to me like that."

"Naruto gave you that dog? Oh, looks like Akamaru likes him!" He smiled.

Akamaru bent his head and nudged the uncomfortable looking Ru with the tip of his nose. Iruka didn't know how to react, and he knew if he said anything, there was a chance that possibly Kiba would understand him, and he didn't want to risk that. He just sat there and let Akamaru poke him. Akamaru seemed pleased with that and then began to lick Ru's cheeks. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye in annoyance. What the hell was that _mutt_ doing to his Ru?

"Hahaha! Akamaru _really _likes that little dog of yours. What's his name?"

"…Ru." Kakashi bit out a bit reluctantly. He was a bit more focused on Akamaru licking his dog. He didn't like it one bit.

"Ru? Why?" He examined the small brown dog again, and then he barked in laughter at his realization. "Oh man, is it just me, or does that dog sort of resemble Iruka-sensei?!"

'_No shit, retard. Where do you think I got the name?' _Kakashi flinched a bit. He didn't mean to be so bitter, but it was 'technically' his fault that Akamaru was near his Ru. …Sort of…not really…whatever.

Iruka was reallllly uncomfortable with Akamaru licking him like that and practically panting. He whined a bit, and didn't realize that Akamaru became even MORE excited by it. Akamaru stood up on all fours and used his nose to pin down Ru flat onto his back so that he could be above the small dog. Akamaru the proceeded to lick Ru's stomach.

"Is your dog molesting my Ru???" Kakashi cried as looked on furiously.

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. Akamaru is just being playful."

"Does that even _look _playful to you??"

Kiba looked up thoughtfully. After about a minute, he nodded. "Well, yeah."

When Kakashi saw the look of desperation in Ru's eyes, he growled and walked towards them. He moved Akamaru a bit roughly to the side, and picked up Ru. He cradled the relieved dog carefully in his arms and glared at Akamaru, who whined in disappointment. Kiba frowned at Kakashi's actions, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey! What did you do that for? They were having fun!" Kiba walked to his dog and patted his head to comfort him. Akamaru seemed pretty upset that his play thing was taken away.

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ru was NOT having fun, and neither was he. "Sorry, but my dog isn't very fond of yours…besides, I don't know if my dog has fleas or something." He shrugged. "It's better that you keep your dog farrr away from mine…" Far, far away.

Kiba looked questioningly at Kakashi. "Fleas? I don't think that little one has fleas…beside, you wouldn't keep a dog around you that has flees, right?"

"Probably not, but you never know." _'Just keep that damn dog away from mine.' _"Anyway, I have to go now…I have places to go, things to do, you know. Have a nice day." He smiled and walked past them with a smiling Ru in his arms.

Kiba watched Kakashi's retreating form and looked down at Akamaru. "What did we do?" He asked in confusion.

Akamaru barked and shrugged.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah I know. He always was a strange one. Whatever. Come on! Let's go bug Hinata and play 'Eat the Kids Alive!' with her again. The look of panic of her face is priceless!!!" He didn't _literally _have Akamaru eat the kids alive…He would just have Akamaru scare and chase around all the frightened children.

Akamaru beamed and barked in agreement.

Kakashi, once he was far away from Akamaru and Kiba, placed Ru back on the ground. Ru frowned when Kakashi did because he was really warm and comfortable. Regardless, he followed beside Kakashi and nuzzled his leg quickly. Kakashi smiled at Ru, glad to have his dog back. Iruka was just as happy to be back to just it being him and Kakashi.

Even if he still was a dog.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed, and Iruka had grown accustomed to having Kakashi with him all the time. He liked it when Kakashi would take him out for a walk and spend all day with him at the park. He liked snuggling next to Kakashi during cold nights. He liked stealing Kakashi's Icha Icha and making him run for it. He liked Kakashi stroking his fur every now and then, it was soothing and relaxing. He liked waiting by the door for Kakashi to come home, or when he was doing something to keep himself entertained while Kakashi was away, he liked running to Kakashi when he returned home and licking his face until Kakashi would laugh and tell him to get off. He liked jumping onto Kakashi's back when Kakashi was laying on the floor and bite his ear playfully to get Kakashi to play with him, and almost all the time, Kakashi would. The only time he wouldn't was when it was 2 in the morning, and Kakashi decided he needed some sleep.

What Iruka liked the most was watching Kakashi sleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed. That was when Iruka would have these feelings develop inside him, and he would ignore them for watching Kakashi instead. Eventually, these feelings began to grow bigger and bigger, and he knew it was something he couldn't ignore. He just wasn't sure what it was. He knew he has never felt this way about another, but he still didn't know _exaclty_ what he was feeling. There was something in the back of his head, screaming what it was, but Iruka didn't listen, he didn't want to believe it just yet; he needed to be sure himself.

He really didn't know why he hadn't asked Naruto to turn him human again. Although he missed his students, and being human again, he actually grew fond of his tail...and being 'Kakashi's dog'.

Kakashi liked having Ru around. He was great company. Ru reminded him so much of Iruka, it was almost like having Iruka there with him! But he knew it wasn't true, but that didn't bother him. He grew so fond of the dog. He would have regretted it if he had rejected keeping Ru when Naruto had offered Ru to him. He liked having something curl next to him at night, using the warmth of his body to keep the other warm. He liked playing with Ru all the time, Ru was too cute to deny playing with. He loved seeing Ru wag his tail whenever Kakashi acknowledged him. What he loved the most about Ru though, was his eyes and scar. Also, he loved talking to Ru. Whenever he would talk, Ru would sit there and just listen. Sometimes, Ru would bark playfully during one of his conversations, as if trying to say something. It was cute. And this is why he didn't want to do what he had to.

Ru looked up sadly at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and patted him on the head for reassurance.

"Don't worry Ru, it's only for a day or two. It's an easy mission. I'll be back in no time." Kakashi said comfortingly, looking down at the small, brown dog on his bed. Said dog had adorable brown sad eyes looking at him. Ru gave a small whine. "I'll be back, Ru. For now, you're going to stay with Naruto and Sasuke." Did Ru's eyes just widen? From horror? ...Nah... he was just imagining things...

Iruka sighed. He wanted to spend more time with Kakashi...Iruka's eyes widened when he realized he had just thought that. He had spent two weeks, actually, about three weeks with Kakashi, and he still wanted to spend more? What was wrong with him? With that thought, he followed Kakashi towards Naruto and Sasuke's home.

Arriving at Sasuke's and Naruto's home, Kakashi knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he heard something like crashing, someone tripping, and then something being thrown at the door. Iruka paled.

The door was then yanked open, and revealed a stressed out looking Naruto. His hair was more uneven and wild then before, and he looked like he lacked sleep. He looked at Kakashi, then slowly, said,

"Don't ever, _ever_ get someone dark chocolate when they are craving milk chocolate." his voice was solemn. It was as if it was some kind of future warning, a warning that must NOT be neglected or over looked.

Kakashi stared at Naruto as if he lost his mind. Iruka swallowed. Was Sasuke really that bad? This was giving him more the reason to run as far away form these two. He didn't want to deal with this pregnancy thing that Sasuke was going through if it was driving Naruto this mad.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Um, right, sure…I'll remember that although I don't think I'll have to worry about that...is this a bad time to ask for a favor..?" he asked, a little unsure.

Naruto blinked and leaned back to look inside the house. "..." he then looked back at Kakashi and shook his head, "What is it, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. He then looked down and spotted Iruka.

Kakashi began to explain. "Ah, see, I have a mission, and I won't be back for a while...would you mind watching Ru for me? Just until I get back? I don't exactly trust anyone else with him...they don't know him like you, so, I figured you'd be the best choice_." 'Actually, I don't like anyone else to be with him. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and even Tenten, seem a little too fond of Ru. They might want to keep him. Neji and Lee looked like they would jump at the chance, and I don't want Chouji accidentally eating my dog. Gaara...no ...just no. Kiba's mutt acts like it's in fucking heat, so no. Sasuke and Naruto are the only ones I can really go to.' _

Naruto continued to look at Iruka, then nodded. "Yeah, sure. How long is the mission?" he asked, returning his gaze to Kakashi.

Kakashi was relieved. Good, they'll keep Ru for a while. "It's a C, it won't take too long, I assure you." Kakashi said confidently.

Naruto nodded. "Sure Kakashi. I don't mind. Just be back soon, I don't think Ru wants to deal with this too long..." he was implying Sasuke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why, what's going on?" He was wondering what he heard inside of the house was all about.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Nothing, really...you'll find out eventually. Well! Ja Ne! I'll take care of Ru for you!" he bent down and swooped Ru into his arms. He waved quickly and closed the door. Iruka caught the sad look in Kakashi's face. Kakashi didn't miss the ones in Ru's, either.

Once inside, Naruto tip toed to his room. He glanced inside and saw Sasuke was sound asleep. He sighed in relief and gently closed the door. He walked to the couch and slumped down. Iruka looked up at Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"What's your problem?" Iruka asked lowly, so to not disturb Sasuke.

Naruto let out a low groan. "Oh gawd, he's only what, a few days pregnant and he's already driving me insane? I swear, he's doing all this on purpose!"

Iruka snickered, Naruto glaring at him for it. Naruto did not find this amusing. AT. ALL. "He's probably preparing you for what's to come. He's being lenient on you. It's going to get worse when he's a few months more in." Iruka advised.

Naruto stared at Iruka. His eyes were the eyes of a beat up puppy. "Please tell me you're joking."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you're 18, please tell me you knew this would happen." Didn't the boy know about the results of pregnancy? Surely he had told Naruto before…

Naruto sighed. "Of course I did! It just slipped my mind." he was being honest. He forgot about this little fact. "Ugh.." he then smiled. "I guess it's worth it.." he caught Iruka smiling happily at him. And somewhat enviously. Naruto smirked. "So, how are you and Kakashi doing?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at him. "You make it seem like we're a couple." he grumbled.

Naruto grinned. "Fine, I'll say it in a way you'll agree: how is your owner treating you?" he snickered.

Iruka bit his hand. Hard.

Naruto bit his lip to prevent yelping out. "Ouch! What the hell?!" he hissed angrily, his other hand automatically clasping the hand that had teeth mark on them, bleeding.

Iruka kept his eyes narrowed angrily. "You asked for it!" he growled, feeling only a little bit guilty for making Naruto bleed.

"Not my fault it's true.." he mumbled, watching Kyuubi's powers heal him. Naruto caught Iruka snarling at him. "Okay, okay, calm down...now, seriously, what do you think of Kakashi, Otousan?"

Iruka was slightly taken aback at being called 'father' again, and with the seriousness in Naruto's face, he decided to respond back. "He's...great, Naruto...I think that...I think maybe...I might like him, too. I think I always have...but now, after actually spending time with him, and getting to know him a little bit more...I..I..." he blushed, not being able to finish his sentence.

Naruto chuckled and patted Iruka's head. "That's great Otousan. I'm glad you're finally warming up to him." he grinned. "Maybe I can turn you into a human now an-"

"No!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the fast and loud response. He looked questioningly at Iruka, who was blushing madly, surprised that he shouted that as well. "Um...no?" he asked, confused. Didn't Iruka lash out on him for being a dog..? Didn't he want to be human again?

Iruka slowly shook his head. "N-no...I...I want to spend more time with Kakashi. I mean, I want to be human but,..it's just going to be really awkward and...just...a little longer?" he looked up pleadingly at Naruto.

Naruto laughed in amusement. "You don't have to ask me, it's your choice." Naruto reminded with a grin. Still, Naruto had a bad feeling that he really should turn Iruka into a dog again... "But, you've been a dog for over two weeks now…and we agreed on one."

"I know, I know…but I…I don't know. Please, Naruto?"

"Fine, fine…whatever it is you want, Otou-san."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and ruffled Iruka's dog fur. "Don't worry about it." he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "It's just nice to–"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto groaned. "Coming Man-Wife!" he called out. Iruka raised an eyebrow, then snickered.

"Man-wife? I'm sure he doesn't like being called that.."

Naruto grinned at Iruka. "He says he hates it, but he knows it's true. He likes it, too. He just-"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" Naruto removed Iruka from his lap and ran to his and Sasuke's room. Iruka smirked and jumped down the couch, then walked to the room to see what Sasuke wanted.

Naruto burst open the door. "What? What is it, Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked with a concern tone.

Sasuke smirked at the stressed looking Naruto. "Could you get me some water? I'm a little thirsty..." he leaned back to the bed and curled to the side.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Iruka lost his balance, fell to the floor and rolled over, laughing. Ahh, Sasuke was gonna be hell…

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me happy :D Review! …please? Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, I got so many reviews and requests to post a new chapter soon, I decided to post this chapter early. Don't expect it often though ; This is probably a one or two time thing ;D But! **

Filleyice

kirallie

kashirushi'nii **My 101 reviewer ;D XD **

elyrian **MY 100****th**** reviewer!!!! DDD thank you!!!**

horsepoet

yaoihentaiqueen

Nekimo-chan

FanLover

blaise le poussin masqué

XxMomo-chanxX

Zheraza

RavenToriBlack

devism

InuDemonGirl

CopyNinAstral

Kyuubi-kun XD

yinyanglover

InvaderCorren

Red Fowx

bloodmoon01

AngelOfContemplation

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! D I hope you continue to do so and enjoy my fic! **

* * *

Iruka had been dealing with Naruto and Sasuke for the past two days. It had been so amusing. Iruka would lay on his stomach on the couch, his head up, his tail swishing as he watched Naruto run from the kitchen, to Sasuke, to the store, to Sasuke, to the bathroom, run out with a towel around his waist to go back to Sasuke, and then just settle with staying with Sasuke. Iruka chuckled. Sasuke did that on purpose. He guessed it was payback for getting him pregnant in the first place.

One thing, though, that Iruka had been doing lately, is staring at the door. He would stare at the door for countless minutes or sometimes hours, waiting, hoping that a certain silver haired Jounin would open the door and ask for his 'Ru' back.

Sadly, he sighed. Sasuke, who has been watching Iruka for a while, walked to him and sat beside Iruka, who was, once again, lying on the couch, watching the door. Iruka felt Sasuke's presence and turned his head towards him. Sasuke put on a small smile for him.

"How are you feeling, Iruka-san?" Sasuke asked with concern. Iruka nodded, hoping Sasuke understood he was feeling okay. Sasuke smirked at him. "Don't worry, you can talk. I'll understand what you are saying."

Iruka stared at him, shocked and confused. "Wait, how?" Iruka asked. He thought only Naruto could understand what he was saying because of Kyuubi.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Being pregnant with a baby that belongs to Naruto, who has Kyuubi's powers, has its benefits."

Iruka nodded, not fully understanding, but he somewhat did. "Oh, well, I'm feeling okay, Sasuke-kun." Iruka smiled in reassurance.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Seeing a dog smile was weird. Sasuke looked ahead and stared at the door. "You miss him, don't you?" it wasn't really a question. It was more like a fact.

Iruka swallowed and nodded. "Yes..I..I do. Pathetic, isn't it?" he chuckled, which sounded like a dog wheezing for a second. "I've only spent a few weeks living with him, and I already like him so much."

Sasuke shifted his gaze back to Iruka, and then smiled. "That's nothing. You took long to recognize your feeling for him, while I took only a second." Iruka gave him a look that made him explain. "Do you remember that accidental kiss Naruto and I had in the class room?"

Iruka nodded. Who could forget?

"Well...as soon as he kissed me...I…had a crush on him. When we were placed in the same team, and I got to hang out with him and understand him more Eventually, I fell in love with him." Iruka smiled. "Of course, with all the stupid things I did I never got to tell him...but after everything that has happened, after all we've been though, he still loved me. He still loves me. That's why, even though I act like I want to kill him, I'm glad we're having a child. And I never want to let go of him. I'm just waiting for that dobe to gather the courage and propose to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He knows I'm going to say yes. I don't know what he's waiting for."

Iruka chuckled. "You know Naruto...always wanting to surprise..."

Sasuke sighed. "Hn. Well, all I'm saying is that it's okay to love. Even if it has only been a short while, it's okay. Look at me, I fell in love with Naruto not too long after we met, and I found out that he loved me back about the same time I did, he just never told me out of fear. You know Kakashi is in love with you, you just have to figure out if you love him back. Not now, and it doesn't have to be soon, take your time, you'll find out if he's right for you." Sasuke smiled. "The way I found out Naruto was right for me."

Iruka stared at Sasuke in shock. He couldn't believe Sasuke had opened up like this, and he felt glad. Shoot, his eyes were starting to water. No, no! He will not cry! No. Everyone thinks he's an 'overly emotional man'. He will NOT give them the satisfactory of that statement being right!

"Oh, and, one more thing." Iruka looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was smirking down at him. "If Kakashi does anything to you, Naruto-kun and _I_ will personally make sure he regrets it."

Iruka laughed. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." he smiled up at Sasuke.

"Hn. I gotta watch out for my father-in-law, neh?"

That did it. Iruka started to cry. Sasuke, expecting this from the overly emotional man, patted Iruka's head. "There, there..." He then smirked evilly. "NARUTO!! Get me some tissues!"

There was a moment of silence. "...What brand?"

Iruka laughed while Sasuke chuckled. He had Naruto wrapped around his finger. Literally.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he watched Iruka by the door. Four more days had passed, and still no sign of Kakashi. No one has heard from him, or had received any messages about him. Naruto was starting to worry. Iruka hasn't been eating as much as usual. Now, he would stay by the door and just sit there, waiting. Sasuke has been worried about Iruka's behavior and diet, as well as the well being of Kakashi. Naruto sighed and sat down on his bed in his bedroom. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Sasuke, seeing Naruto like this, frowned and sat beside him. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a light massage.

"Hey, koi...don't worry, Kakashi's fine, he'll be back soon." Sasuke tried to sooth his love. He also noticed Naruto was tenser then ever, stressed as well because of trying to make sure Sasuke was okay, and also because of Iruka.

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure Kakashi is fine...but...Iruka isn't. He hasn't been eating right, he hasn't slept long, all he does is watch the door. I'm starting to worry Sasu-chan." he looked into Sasuke's eyes with sadness. "Do you think it was a mistake to try to get Iruka into a relationship with Kakashi? Iruka's not even his lover yet, and look how he behaves! Will it be worse when he is? I mean, what if they shouldn't be together, what if Kakashi dies in a mission? What if–" Sasuke had placed a finger on Naruto's lips to stop him from his rant. Naruto watched Sasuke, and when Sasuke was sure he wouldn't say anything else, he dropped his finger and sighed.

"Look, Naruto-kun, I know what Iruka is going through. It's the same thing for you and me. When I'm gone, I know you don't eat right. When I'm gone, I know you don't sleep right, especially when I'm late. I'm the same exact way, of course I can't do that with me being pregnant, but you know the feeling. We're ninjas. We know the risks of falling in love with another ninja. We know what it's like. This is nothing new for Iruka, the only thing that's different is that this time, he's waiting for someone special in the way you're special to me." Sasuke finished with a smile.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, and then slowly smiled. He ran his hand through his hair once and then chuckled. "Heh, you're right Sasu-chan."

Sasuke smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"I won't answer that."

"I'm going to ignore that you said that."

"Good!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smiled at him and shook his head. Naruto then sighed and lay back onto the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke lay beside him and wrapped an arm around Naruto's middle. He snuggled his head to Naruto's chest.

"So, you're okay now?" Sasuke asked in concern, his voice soft.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just hope Iruka will be."

"He will be, trust me." he lifted his head up and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

Iruka stayed by the door, waiting, watching. He knew he hasn't eaten lately, seeing as how skinny he was now. He knew he had lacked sleep, but he couldn't help it. He missed Kakashi. He was worried about Kakashi. He couldn't help but worry that something happened to Kakashi. He wanted nothing more then to see him, alive and safe. Iruka sighed. He really was attached to the man. For these past 6 days, Kakashi was on his mind. Wherever he went, whenever he looked at something, whenever Hinata picked him up and said something to him, or Naruto or Sasuke were talking to him, he was thinking about Kakashi.

Iruka knew this wasn't healthy. He knew this was bad. Iruka lay down, placed his hands on his paws, flattened his ears back, and placed his tail down. He sighed again. He really did miss Kakashi. He frowned. He thought about Kakashi a lot. A lot, a lot. His eyes widened_. 'Could I possibly be in love with Kakashi? I don't know...I'm not sure... I know I like him for sure, but...' _he sighed again. There he goes, thinking about Kakashi again. He shook his head. He knew he has been worrying Naruto and Sasuke lately, so he figured he might as well eat.

Slowly, and a bit weakly, he stood up. As he walked to get his lunch, he decided he would finish his meal this time. He was feeling too weak to even walk. That wasn't good. Sighing, he ate the fresh food Naruto had placed for him earlier.

* * *

It was late at night, Naruto and Sasuke were already in bed, asleep. Iruka slept at the end of the bed, which made him feel more like a dog, but didn't mind as much. He was actually becoming used to sleeping in-between two pairs of legs. It was also comforting. Iruka was in deep sleep, but then, his ears suddenly perked up. With his eyes closed, he began sniffing. He smelled a vaguely familiar scent. A scent that he loved to smell. His eyes snapped opened.

"Kakashi!" he barked.

Naruto jumped, and Sasuke jerked up for a second. Both boys turned to the small dog, standing on all fours on their bed, looking alert. Naruto, yawning, rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Wha? What is it, Iruka?" Naruto asked, his voice just as tired.

"Kakashi! Kakashi is back!" Iruka answered after listening closely and sniffing a bit more.

Naruto and Sasuke snapped awake. Naruto stood up from the bed and placed on a loose pair of black sweat pants. "Are you sure?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

Iruka nodded, then jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Naruto ran right after him. Sasuke, not feeling like moving, took his time getting up.

At the door, Naruto swung it open to reveal a tired looking Kakashi about to knock on the door. He blinked, noticing the door was opened for him, and he smiled and gave a light wave.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I saw this old lady that needed her bags to be–Ru!" he saw Ru run to him and jump onto him. Since Ru was so small, Kakashi caught him and hugged him to his chest. Ru barked happily, his tail swishing rapidly, with his ears backed up as he nuzzled Kakashi's chest. Naruto smiled at the relieved and happy look on Kakashi's face.

'_I bet if it was Otousan, his eyes would be shining even more brightly and havse much more love in them. Hm...when does Otousan want to turn into a human? What's he waiting for, exactly?' _Naruto wondered as he watched Kakashi lift Iruka up and exam his body.

Kakashi blinked and looked worriedly at Naruto. "Has he been eating right? He looks like he lost a little weight." he then examined Ru's fur and his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened. _'Those eyes...I swear they're Iruka's or something! It never seizes to amaze me._' he thought, then turned back to Naruto. "Has he been sleeping right?"

Naruto half smiled and shook his head. "He hasn't been eating much lately, and he hasn't slept much either. He was mostly spending his hours staring at the door. But eventually he ate and began sleeping right. He's okay now." Naruto smiled fully. "He just missed you."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked down in surprise at Ru. He smiled softly at Ru's calm brown eyes staring up affectionately at him. He patted Ru on the head, holding him tightly with his other arm. He then turned back to Naruto.

"Thanks for taking care of Ru. Sorry for this. I had meant to come early, but then something else happened, which made me lose course of my mission, and, yeah. Did I disturb you?"

Before Naruto could say no, Sasuke walked beside him and answered for Naruto. "Yes. You did. It's 3 in the fucking morning. What else would we be doing?" he thought for a moment. "...Okay, besides that."

Kakashi chuckled and grinned. "Remember, you said it, not me." he laughed when Sasuke blushed and grumbled. Naruto stood there, snickering. "Anyway, sorry for that. I just wanted to know...did...did Iruka come back yet?" his eyes were hopeful, it made Iruka's heart sink.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "Sorry Kakashi, no, not yet."

At the depressed look in Kakashi's face, Iruka licked Kakashi's cheek through the mask. Kakashi looked down to see Ru looking up at him with concern. He smiled and then petted Ru.

"Isn't he due to be back?" Kakashi asked Naruto without looking at him. Looking at Ru was calming down the intense sadness he was feeling.

"No, not yet…at least, that's what I've been told. We're not sure yet how long Otousan will be gone. I'm sure he'll return soon enough. Trust me. He's safe, so don't worry."

Kakashi nodded. "What makes you think I'm worried about him being safe?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smirked. Trying to play dumb, eh? "I don't know. The look in your eyes. Night Kakashi." he petted Iruka. "Night Ru." he smiled before closing the door and going back to bed.

Kakashi turned and started back towards his home. He was tired. He really was, but he was missing his little dog. He wanted something to sleep beside him now that he had gotten back from his mission. He also already gave in his mission report so there was no need to go anywhere else. Ru was licking his hand the whole time and nuzzling his chest. It was cute and comforting. This little dog had grown close to him for a very short amount of time, but he always did have a thing for dogs. And in this case, a dog with an adorable scar across his nose and chocolate brown eyes. He sighed. He would love the real thing though...the real Iruka... Ru kept looking up at him with concern.

Kakashi landed on his bed, relieved to feel it sooth out his muscles and make him feel great again. It was a stupid C that turned into a B. He was really going to have to talk to Hokage about this. He was tired of these stupid mistakes. And no, he was positive that it was their mistake for marking it a C. From the start Kakashi knew it was meant to be a B but didn't tell anyone. The stupid B was close into turning into A, that's what got him even angrier.

He frowned, recalling earlier when he walked into the mission room. He went to Iruka's apartment first when he entered the village, hoping the man was there, but he wasn't. So, with a small hint of hope, he went to the mission room, thinking maybe he was working late or something. To his disappointment, he didn't see the Dolphin. He was too tired to walk to the academy, and decided to pick up his dog and ask Naruto about Iruka. Another disappointment.

Ru jumped to his bed and crawled to him. Slowly, he climbed atop of Kakashi and lied on his chest. His brown eyes stared into blue ones. Kakashi smiled and pulled down his mask as he spoke.

"Naruto has grown to be very observant. It was only a matter of time before he realized I had feelings for his 'Otousan'." he chuckled, reflecting on what Naruto said and the days earlier.

Iruka's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. Kakashi's face...it was amazing! Perfect! Even though Naruto had joked about it being dysfunctional, Iruka never believed it. He believed Kakashi looked good, but not this great. He was devouring the site of Kakashi's face, memorizing it, and at the same time, glad Kakashi was trusting him with this...even though he was just an animal right now.

Kakashi smiled sadly, drawing Iruka's attention back to his speech. "I was looking forward to hearing that possibly Iruka was back now...that maybe he was here. Maybe he was back...I just...I just want to see his face again…God I miss those eyes..." he looked into Ru's eyes. "Those same eyes you have..." Ru blushed. "But then again.." he chuckled. "What would it matter? All it would bring up is false hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he'll...notice me the way I notice him." he stared at Ru and half smiled. "Weird, neh? I don't deserve someone like Iruka. He's so kind hearted, full of life, he's just perfect. Could I really deserve someone like that? Why would he even notice me, eh? He probably thinks I'm a bastard." he laughed bitterly.

Iruka stared at Kakashi with wide eyes. He knew he was gapping, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe that the Copy nin, Sharigan-no-HATAKE Kakashi, was saying that he, Umino Iruka, a regular chuunin, a school teacher, didn't deserve him! That...that-! That was something that he probably would never understand. He, Iruka, was the one that felt flattered and honored that Kakashi would even look at him that way. And he was not about to let it go.

Kakashi scratched Ru's head affectionately, Ru showing that he was enjoying it by the happy expression on his face. His eyes were closed and his tail was swishing side to side. Kakashi chuckled.

"One day Ru...I swear it...one day I'll tell Iruka-sensei how I truly feel...and...whatever Iruka decides...I won't regret it, hopefully..." Kakashi promised before closing his eyes, his strokes slowing down until they finally stopped. His hand slid off Iruka's head, and fell towards the bed. Iruka quickly caught the palm using his head, and gently placed it on the bed. He stared at Kakashi intently, his eyes completely focused on the human body in front of him. Everything else in the room disappeared, only Kakashi was his main focus.

He couldn't believe this. He knew Kakashi had feelings for him, but this, this just proved everything. It proved Kakashi was in love with him, and Iruka knew now, that he had fallen hard, hard for Kakashi...and it didn't bother him at all. Now he wanted nothing more then to have Kakashi for himself. He continued to watch Kakashi, then silently decided, he was going to go to Naruto tomorrow, and ask him to turn him back into a human. He was going to tell Kakashi that he was in love with him, and hopefully start something from there.

That was for later. He was now only thinking of what was happening now. Now, he was forgetting that he was still in a dog body. Now, what mattered the most was Kakashi, in front of him, sleeping peacefully. Now, he forgot Kakashi didn't know it was him, that Kakashi was unaware that he has been secretly living with the man he was in love with. Now, he was leaning towards Kakashi's face, forgetting everything, just focusing on Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi.

He pressed his lips to Kakashi's and gave it a quick peck. He pulled his head away and smiled, laying his head on Kakashi's chest. It just occurred to him what he had done. He knew how funny that must have looked, but he didn't care. It's not like Kakashi would ever know, would ever know that he was really Iruka, tricked by Naruto to turn into this form, that he was forced to live with Kakashi, adopted by Kakashi, and lived with Kakashi, that he learned all his secrets, and had seen his face. Kakashi would never know, because he wouldn't tell him. It would ruin everything, and he couldn't afford it. He just realized that he was in love with Kakashi, and this, all that had happened, was not going to ruin it for him, he wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to risk losing the most important person that was going to soon enter his life. Kakashi will never find out. Kakashi will never know.

* * *

When Kakashi felt himself wake up, it was close to noon. Even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he just knew it was. He felt something warm and heavy on him. _'Ru?'_ It must have been, because Ru always slept on top of his chest whenever he slept in this position. What he thought was odd though, was how heavy and big Ru's body felt... '_What the hell? Did he just have a growth spurt in the middle of the night?'_ he wondered, forcing his eyes to open slowly.

His heart froze. His breath was caught, his eyes were wide open. The only words, that were able to go through his head were: '_this isn't real, this is a dream, this isn't real, this is a dream.' _Kakashi swallowed thickly at the sight in front of him, and gazing at familiar brown hair.

Iruka was on top of him, his arms crossed as he rested the side of his face on them, sleeping peacefully. His body showed signs that he was in deep sleep, the way it slowly raised and fell...said body was naked.

'_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, this isn't real, there is no naked Iruka on top of me, sleeping, right here, in my apartment. It's impossible. This is a dream. I'm dreaming.' _

He didn't want to move. He was afraid to breathe. He didn't want to move Iruka, he didn't want to wake up Iruka, he didn't want to wake up _himself_. He knew he had to. He knew he had to know what was going on, but he did not want to. Reluctantly, he tried to form words with his mouth.

"Iruka...?" Kakashi whispered, finding his voice.

Iruka didn't respond.

"Iruka?" he tried again. His breath was caught again when he saw Iruka's eyes struggle to open.

Iruka opened his eyes and stared into Kakashi's shocked one. It didn't register that he was being called from his first name, not 'Ru'. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was up with Kakashi? "Kashi?" Iruka asked with concern.

Iruka's jaw dropped as he gasped.

He heard himself speak.

It wasn't a bark.

Iruka looked down and saw human arms, not small, brown dog arms. Not brown fur, human skin. Blushing, and quickly, he jumped off and grabbed the blanket to cover himself as he fell to the ground.

Kakashi, noticing there was no weight on him, sat up, and looked at Iruka with shock. "Iruka-sensei...? what...what are you doing here? ...Naked?" _'Not that I mind the last part…or any of it…but an explanation would be nice…when I can register anything that's going on.' _

Iruka was blushing furiously, he couldn't hide how shocked he was. "I...I-...I..." he couldn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say, what do you say in this situation? 'Oh, don't mind me, I'm actually that dog you called 'Ru', I just don't know how I turned human again. Sorry for the in-convenience.' No. Not really. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He preformed hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, blanket and all.

Kakashi stared at the spot for a few minutes. Slowly, he lay back down and stared at the ceiling. _'Is this a dream?'_ he wasn't sure.

Iruka had transported himself to his apartment. He leaned back against the door of his bedroom, and slid down to the floor. His eyes were still wide from shock, his hands on either side of him, lifeless. He stared at the wooden floor in front of him, thinking.

'_What..happened? I don't understand, how did I turn human again? Naruto didn't perform the jutsu...how...just how did this happen? Why did I turn human?'_ Iruka hugged his knees to him and buried his face in them. _'No, no, this ruined everything! It wasn't supposed to happen, damn it! Why? I've ruined everything! Now he won't love me, he probably hates me!'_ Iruka felt tears stinging his eyes_. 'Why? My only chance of having something, something special, meaningful, lovely, and it's all gone! Why?'_ now he was crying. He couldn't help it, the tears were spilling. He was spilling his grief, his sadness; his sadness of a loss that can, he believes, can never be gained again.

'_It's over. My chances are gone. It was just one little slip up. He'll never trust me again! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!' _he continued to cry.

It took only an hour for him to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, sad ending lol and I've been complaining about the too much angst eh? But I had to. XD You'll see why. Anyway, please review, and I hope you still enjoyed Btw, this was looong xD I hope you enjoyed a long update ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I gotta say I love all of you for reviewing. You guys all rock!!! w . . . and are awesome:D **

FanLover

Pati

Tobi-Uchiha

bloodmoon01

Kyuubi-kun XD

Kin!

CopyNinAstral

XxMomo-chanxX

InvaderCorren

kirallie

Blaise le poussin masque

devism

Nekimo-chan

kashirushi'nii

yinyanglover

holly dermovoi

elyrian

Mirai-Kung

OrlandosLover2009

AngelOfContemplation

BlackKat200

InuDemonGirl

1 anon.

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! D It made my week, and I've been having a pretty down week w But thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!! **

* * *

Naruto was resting his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, reading his book that he borrowed from Iruka-sensei since he had nothing better to do, and found it rather interesting. With his other hand, since one was holding the book, he played with Naruto's hair, twirling some strands of hair with his fingers, picturing Naruto's peaceful face in his head. Naruto had fallen asleep because of the strokes Sasuke had given him while playing with his hair, and the warm atmosphere.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open. Sasuke, sensing something bothering his lover, moved the book to the side to look down at him.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Otousan. Something's wrong with him." Naruto stated calmly, sitting up. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be right back, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke nodded. "If anything, bring him here."

Naruto nodded and disappeared, not bothering to perform handseals. He needed to see Iruka quickly.

Naruto stood in Iruka's apartment. He all but ran into Iruka's room. The bedroom was a bit dark because of the curtains, but he could clearly see the inside of Iruka's room. There, he saw Iruka sleeping, curled in a ball, holding a blanket–that smelled of Kakashi's scent–to him, having it completely wrapped around his body. Naruto frowned deeply. Iruka looked like a mess. His face showed that he had been crying, it looked exhausted, and his loose hair was spilled on the pillow. Naruto's eyes widened. Iruka was human again. Why wasn't he in his dog form? Why was he in Kakashi's blanket? Naruto's eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath. What the hell happened?

Slowly, he walked to Iruka's bed. He sat on the edge of it, beside Iruka, and stared at Iruka's huddled and pained face form. Naruto's eyes soften. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on Iruka's arm, where he was sure it was. He gently shook Iruka.

"Hey, Otousan, Otousan, wake up." Naruto called in a low voice.

Iruka struggled, but slowly blinked his eyes opened. He turned his head to the side and looked at Naruto. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto smiled softly. "Father?" Naruto asked, his voice just as soft.

"Naruto..?" Iruka turned so that he was lying on his back.

Naruto nodded. "Are you okay?" he kept his voice soft, his eyelids slid down a bit. "What happened?"

Iruka said nothing, his eyes still wide, staring into Naruto's. Naruto shifted and let Iruka throw himself at him and hug him and cry on his chest. Naruto closed his arms around Iruka and waited patiently, rubbing Iruka's back soothingly and holding him tightly.

He waited a good while, and slowly, Iruka started to calm down, only silent tears falling down now. Naruto still held on to him, but he decided that he would start asking what had happened now.

"Father? What happened?"

Iruka sighed and swallowed, willing himself to relax enough to answer. Waiting only a minute, Iruka started, "I don't know what happened, I don't understand it, I–" he took a deep breath. "Kakashi took me to his home, talked to me for a little while, and then fell asleep. Not too long after, I fell asleep as well, and then, later, I heard someone calling my name. I open my eyes and it's Kakashi. He looked shocked, and when I looked down at my arms, I saw that I was human again...well, he asked me what I was doing there, and I-..I transported myself home..." he finished, sobbing a bit, then hugging Naruto tightly again.

Naruto pondered this for a while. None of it made sense, how could any of this lead to Iruka turning human unexpectedly?

'_Kyuubi!'_ Naruto called.

'**Hm? What is it kit?'** Kyuubi asked, as if he was distracted by something.

'_Something happened, Iruka turned human, but I don't know how.' _

'**Did he? Oh I see. Hmm...ask him if anything else happened during that time.' **

Naruto nodded and did as Kyuubi asked. Iruka blinked and thought about it, tears still making his vision blurry. When he blushed, Naruto realized he most have remembered something, and then listened intently as Iruka spoke,

"I...I remember...when Kakashi had fallen asleep...I um...I kind of.." he murmured the last part.

Due to Naruto's heightened senses though, he caught it. "You kissed Kakashi in your dog form?" he chuckled. "That must've looked funny, right?" his voice didn't hide the mirth, and Iruka glared up at him for it. Naruto laughed and hugged Iruka closer. "I don't know if that's it, but I'll check it out. Do you want to put on a shirt before we go?" Iruka was only wearing some grey sweatpants.

Iruka shook his head. He just wanted to know what happened, that's all. That was all that was important right now. Naruto had nodded and lifted Iruka up bridal style. Iruka was too weak to care, too depressed to protest. He just let Naruto transport them to his home, and be welcomed by a surprised Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi had not removed himself from the bed. He lay there, gazing at the ceiling.

'_Was I imagining it? Or was that really Iruka? Due to my lack of covers I will assume that yes, somebody really was here, and I'm actually positive that it was him...I didn't sense any jutsu or anything, so...'_ he abruptly sat up.

'_That means Iruka's back! But...why was here? On me, naked? Not that I minded...oh, damn! He was naked! I should've taken a quick glance!'_ he shook his head furiously. _'Okay, this is not the time to think of that. I'm glad Iruka is back but, why was he here?'_ Kakashi blushed at the thought of Iruka in his room.

'_First things first, a cold shower, and then I'll go to his apartment and see what happened.' _he blinked and looked around the room, noticing something was missing.

"Ru? Hey Ru, where are you?" he called.

* * *

Naruto read the scroll over a few extra times.

'_Kyuubi...' _

'**Yes I see...you should tell Iruka...' **

'_Yeah...right...Kyuu, how did we miss this..?' _

'**It happens kit... don't stress about it. It's not your fault.' **

Naruto sat on the couch with Iruka beside him, gratefully drinking tea. Sasuke sat on the other side of Iruka, a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to comfort Iruka. Iruka had tried to read over the scroll with Naruto, but he couldn't read some of the words. Actually, a lot of the words. He figured that because of Kyuubi, Naruto was able to translate them.

"Otousan, listen," Naruto started, immediately catching Irukas attention. "There are only three ways for you to have turned back human. One of them, is if I were to have done it myself using the scroll, that was what we had planned originally." seeing Iruka nod, he continued. Thank God Iruka had calmed down, thanks to the tea probably, and the fact that he and Sasuke were there.

"The second way, is if you had stolen the scroll and done it yourself, which was basically impossible." again, Iruka nodded. "The third way," he swallowed. "Well...the third way, is if the person that was turned into an animal, is kissed or kisses the person they love, and loves them back." Iruka's eyes widened. "See, this scroll, in a way, I suppose, was used for more then just a prank. I won't go into details, but," he looked straight into Iruka's eyes. "It makes sense. What happened, and all."

Iruka blushed and then bowed his head. "I guess if that's the case, it doesn't matter anymore." his eyes darkened. "Kakashi won't love me anymore. It won't take long until he realizes who his 'Ru' really was, and if not, he's going to go to me and ask me about it. I have to tell him the truth." he said depressingly staring down at his drink.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, and then Naruto nodded. He wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry about it, Iruka. Tell Kakashi what happened, this is technically my fault." he grinned sheepishly.

Iruka rested his head against Naruto's warm chest, gazing down at his tea cup sadly, feeling the tears forming in his eyes again.

"That doesn't matter, Naruto. The point is that I went along with it, I'm equally responsible as you are, no... I'm ever more responsible then you are. You asked me, not too long ago, if I wanted you to turn me human again, and I said no, that I wanted to stay as Kakashi's dog a little longer. I can't lie to Kakashi about that, I have to tell him... it's only a matter of time before he finds out."

Sasuke sighed and pulled Iruka away from Naruto and then pulled Iruka to him. He bent his down a bit, his bangs covering his eyes and he spoke softly to Iruka,

"Iruka-san, did you hear what Naruto said? The only reason you turned human was because you kissed the one you love, and the one that loves you back. If Kakashi truly loves you, he won't hate you. I know he won't. Just tell him the truth, he'll understand you, trust me, people who are in love look past these things, but you have to talk to him about it. It'll work out, and if it doesn't...then Kakashi doesn't deserve you. Just trust us, Iruka." Sasuke finished, holding Iruka securely.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and noticed Iruka was slowly relaxing. Iruka looked up and smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot to me."

Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders. "Don't worry, Otousan! You know we're always going to look after you!"

Iruka grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Naruto shrugged. "We never were ones to follow the way things really are supposed to go anyway."

Sasuke huffed and slumped against the couch. "Tell me about it." he muttered, looking at his stomach.

Iruka laughed and stood up, now feeling better then before. "Well, I'm going to go to my apartment, thank you boys." He looked at them gratefully.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, then said simultaneously, "No problem, Otousan."

Iruka smiled and performed a jutsu, then transported himself home.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he caught it.

"What, dobe?" his voice didn't hide his annoyance either, if Naruto didn't understand the look thrown at him.

"You know, Sasu-chan," here it comes. Something Sasuke was sure he was going to kill Naruto for, one of his stupid little comments. "The way you were comforting Otousan, it just made me think," he smiled. "that you'll be a wonderful Kaa-san."

Sasuke blushed brightly and looked down. "Yeah...well, whatever." he mumbled, and then his head snapped up. "KAA-SAN?!??!" He looked furiously at Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Took you long enough." Naruto had ducked and covered his head with his arms for protection, waiting for Sasuke to bash him on the head, but then a puff of smoke appeared at the same spot where Iruka had disappeared.

Naruto lowered his arms and looked up. "Something up Oto–…Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood in front of them with his arms crossed. At first, he didn't say anything. He just silently stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto stared back at him, a bit nervously. "Ah, Otousan, eh?" he had a blank expression. "So he was here."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto stood up so that he was face to face with Kakashi. "Is there a problem?" he asked with a raised brow.

Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes. Again, he was silent for a moment. Then finally, he answered, "In a sense, yes. My dog seems to be missing."

Naruto just stared at Kakashi, not revealing any emotions.

Kakashi continued, "Do know where, perhaps, I could find him?" he asked, raising a brow.

Naruto sighed. "Is there anything you want to ask me? I don't really want to play games right now." Naruto said in a dominating tone, his voice suggesting that he really, really was not in the mood for playing 'Guess what I'm hinting'.

Kakashi's gaze didn't shift. "That 'dog' you gave me...was it really a dog, Naruto?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Do you think it was anything but?" Naruto's voice was steady, his eyes narrowed as he spoke to Kakashi.

"I have reasons to believe it was a certain chuunin, who supposedly just came back from a 'mission'?"

Naruto sighed. "He's back in his apartment. Go talk to him."

Kakashi nodded, and then suddenly found himself pinned to the wall. Naruto stared deeply in Kakashi's eyes, and brought his face close to Kakashi's own. Kakashi tried not to show he was startled by this, and remained calmed.

"If you hurt him, break his heart, do anything stupid... I won't tolerate it, Kakashi." Naruto said it calmly, but Kakashi knew Naruto wasn't kidding around. His voice held no threat, but Kakashi knew it was there.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I know you won't. I won't tolerate it either." and with that, he was gone.

Naruto remained in his position for a few more seconds, and then finally walked back to Sasuke, who remained on the couch, reading his book again. Naruto smirked and went back to the position he was in earlier. Sasuke returned to petting his head and toying with his hair.

"Too bad he didn't let me finish. I don't want anything to happen to him, either."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but the suspense is good :D hm, well, how bout this. Depending on how many are eager, I'll update within two days grins So review! Lol. Kinda mean, neh? But I'm having fun :D and I'm glad you all enjoy my fic w …And I was just kidding. I'll update asap XD but reviews are nice!!! **

**Wow..I had SUCH a crappy day..I just wanted to post this…you know, get a review or two…I'm just…so sad that I'm really looking forward to these reviews…but even if you don't, I hope you still enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: . . . XD YOU ALL ARE SO AWESEOME FOR REVIEWING!!! And someone pointed out that my writing standard was lower than usual and I really do apologize for that but regardless, I'll try to improve, and I hope you all will continue to enjoy my fic w and review too, because it really makes my day to see them **

FanLover

bloodmoon01

Kyuubi-kun XD

CopyNinAstral

XxMomo-chanxX

InvaderCorren

kirallie

Blaise le poussin masque

devism

Nekimo-chan

kashirushi'nii

yinyanglover

holly dermovoi

elyrian

Mirai-Kung

OrlandosLover2009

AngelOfContemplation

BlackKat200

InuDemonGirl

Look-Right-Through-Me

Umino Akeme

Kittendragon

elewyn2007

horsepoet

RavenToriBlack

Blonderthanthou

amnie

yaoihentaiqueen

bloodmoon01

KakaIru-IsMyWorld

* * *

Kakashi transported himself inside Iruka's apartment. Quietly, he walked towards Iruka's bedroom. Before he could fully go in, he opened the door silently and peeked in. He saw Iruka opening a drawer in his room and slowly pulling out a shirt. He looked saddened as he pulled the shirt over his head and almost weakly, tried to put it down the rest of the way. It hurt Kakashi to see this.

Iruka was a bit startled when he felt a pair of hands grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it down the rest of the way. Then he felt a warm breath near his right ear.

"I actually prefer it off, but that might be too soon for me to suggest, eh, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Iruka jumped in surprise and away from Kakashi. He turned to face Kakashi, clearly shocked. "Kakashi-san! What are you–"

"I think we've known each other long enough for us to not use formalities anymore. Or, correction, you've known me long enough, I just wasn't aware of it." Kakashi didn't sound annoyed, he just stared at Iruka, waiting for answers.

'_Please tell me what was going on, Iruka. Please. I have to know.' _

Iruka flinched and bowed his head in shame. Kakashi frowned. He didn't like that he made Iruka sad like that. It hurt him inside, a lot. He sat down on Iruka's bed and patted the side beside him. Iruka, understanding what Kakashi wanted, reluctantly walked to him and sat beside him, keeping a good amount of distance away.

Kakashi waited patiently for Iruka to explain. Iruka took a deep breath, remembering Sasuke's words, and decided to get this over with.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask first?" Iruka looked at the floor nervously, not entirely sure how to start. He figured it'd be best like this.

Kakashi shook his head. "My questions can come later. Just...start from the beginning."

Iruka nodded and explained. He told Kakashi about Naruto performing the jutsu on him, him finding out he was turned into a dog, Naruto taking him to live with Kakashi, and then everything that happened afterwards. Kakashi listened, nodding from time to time, his eyes fixed on Iruka's.

"...and that's when I woke up and left your apartment." Iruka finished. Done, he waited for Kakashi's reaction, automatically expecting the worse. He prepared himself, waiting for his heart to shatter into tiny, little crushing pieces.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Iruka, who was starting to fidget under his gaze.

"So..." Kakashi started, making Iruka's hair in the back of his neck stand in fear, "You've basically lived with me, this whole time, learned almost everything about me, learned my secrets, and you've seen me behind my mask...all because Naruto wanted to get us together?"

Slowly, Iruka nodded.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, and murmured, "Let's see if it was worth it." loudly, he said, "Iruka?"

Iruka gave a slight jump. "Yes?" Iruka's voice was soft, hesitant.

"Do you love me?"

Iruka was taken aback by the question, but he nodded anyway, "Yes, I do." He knew he loved him. There was no doubt in his mind about it.

Kakashi didn't see any in his eyes or hear any in his voice, either. Pleased, he smirked. "Well then, I'll have to thank Naruto later, but for now…" he grabbed Iruka by the arm and pulled Iruka to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Iruka gasped as he was pulled flush against Kakashi's body. He didn't dare move. "Kakashi...? You're not, mad?" he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled against Iruka. "I'm surprised, but not mad. I can see why you would keep that a secret and stay in that dog form to get to know me better…although I would have preferred it if you had done it as a human." he grinned. He felt Iruka flinch and bury his head more into Kakashi's crook on his neck.

"'m sorry.." Iruka mumbled, hugging Kakashi.

"It's okay, Ru..." he blinked. "Well I can't call you that, now can I? Though, now that I think about it, for a genius, I'm an idiot. The scar across the nose, the brown eyes, I should have at least suspected–"

"It's kind of hard to even imagine that I was turned into a dog, Kakashi." Iruka pointed out with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled. "True, but there were obvious signs." he laid back so that his back hit the bed and Iruka would lay on top of him with his head on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi continued to hold him, softly stroking Iruka's back, grinning to himself; he couldn't believe this was real.

"So, since I can't call you Ru, how does Ru-Ru sound?" Kakashi offered with a grin.

"Depends. How do you feel for Shishi?" Iruka retorted, grinning despite himself.

"It could work."

Iruka laughed. "Anything else?" He felt so happy.

"Not really, my Ruka." _'My Ruka...mine.'_

Iruka blushed and nuzzled Kakashi's chest. "Thank you so much for not hating me, Kashi."

"Hate you? Impossible. How can you hate the one you love, hmm?"

Iruka smiled, Kakashi's comment making him feel even better. "I don't know..." he blushed, "You know Kashi...there was another part to why I turned human after I kissed you."

"Oh? And what was that?" _'He kissed me in his dog form. That must've looked funny.'_ Kakashi thought with a chuckle.

Iruka blushed and sighed happily. "The only reason that worked was because, according to the scroll, if I kissed someone I love, and that person loved me back, I would turn back to my human form." he said, looking into Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment, letting what Iruka said register. He grinned. "That's a bit cheesy."

"Shut up! It's cute!"

"But cheesy. You have to admit that."

Iruka blushed and glared at Kakashi. "So what if it's cheesy? I like it." He pouted.

Kakashi laughed. "Nothing's wrong with it, I'm just saying it's cheesy. And you're adorable when you pout." Iruka just pouted even more. Kakashi smiled. "Oh, Iruka..."

Iruka perked up. "Yes, Kashi?"

"You seem to owe me something..." Kakashi drawled in a low, tone, grinning all the while.

Iruka looked at him in confusion. "I do?"

"Yes...you do.. You enjoyed something that I have yet to myself." The man was leering.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, then yelped when Kakashi yanked down his mask and suddenly grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled him forward, and pressed his soft lips to Kakashi's own.

Iruka was taken aback, but then was quick to respond to the kiss. Kakashi smiled at Iruka's enthusiasm, and returned it ten fold. Kakashi rolled Iruka over so that he was now on top, and Iruka grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Iruka combed his hand through Kakashi's hair. Kakashi let out a low moan of approval and continued to kiss Iruka.

After awhile, Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying the kiss,...but then something surprised him, causing him to jump off of Iruka, shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Iruka was startled and sat up, confused. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ Iruka bit his lip and then asked, "Kakashi? What's wrong?" He watched the shocked expression on Kakashi's face as he looked around the bedroom almost frantically.

"S-something wrapped itself around my waist! And I know it wasn't your arm or anything 'cause it was _furry_." he looked around in panic.

Iruka stared at Kakashi. "Furry? Kakashi, are you sure...?" Iruka asked hesitantly, wondering if maybe Kakashi lost it.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes! I'm positive. I swear it was on the be-" Kakashi gaped at Iruka.

Iruka looked nervously at Kakashi. "What? What is it, Kakashi?" Why the hell was he staring at him like that?

Kakashi didn't say anything, just stared in shock.

Iruka was now beyond nervous and shrinking back a little. "Kakashi..?" What the hell was Kakashi staring at?!

Slowly, very slowly, Kakashi lifted his index finger and pointed at Iruka. "Y-yo-you have...a...tail..." Kakashi said with wide eyes.

A tail? He quickly looked down and saw a long, smooth, furry brown dog tail, swishing slowly. Iruka yelped in surprise and grabbed the tail, and looked frantically behind him.

"I HAVE A TAIL?!??"

Kakashi numbly nodded and pointed to the top of Iruka's head. "And ears, too..."

"WHAT?!" Iruka brought his hands up and felt long dog ears on his head. "...NARUTO!!!!!!" Iruka shouted in rage. "Argh, I'm going to have to go to Naruto's and see what the hell this is." Iruka stated, standing up. Before he could get anywhere though, he was suddenly pounced and pinned to the bed. With a little 'omf', Iruka stared up at Kakashi's eyes, confused and surprised.

"Kakashi..?" Iruka asked a bit breathlessly.

Kakashi smirked down at his chunin. "Before we go to Naruto on the matter of the tail...why not have some fun with it first?" he bent his head and nibbled on the brown dog ears. "And the ears, too?" he grinned suggestively.

Iruka blushed furiously and shivered. Before he could protest or say anything, Kakashi had pressed his lips, hard, to Iruka's, making sure to cut out anything Iruka could say...

* * *

Naruto read through the scroll, and then, after a few moments, finally spoke. "The tail and ears are side effects." Naruto explained as he looked up from the scroll to look at Iruka and Kakashi in front of him. He, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi were in the room where Naruto had found the scroll, Kakashi standing beside Iruka with a possessive arm around Iruka's waist while Iruka stood there, his tail swishing slowly behind, and his ears were flattened down on his head. Sasuke stood behind Naruto, trying to read over his shoulder.

Worriedly, Iruka asked, "Are there any other side effects?"

Kakashi threw in, "And how long will Ruka-koi keep the tail?" he asked with a perverted smile.

Iruka growled and slapped Kakashi behind the head. "Kakashi!" Iruka glared at silver haired Jounin as said Jounin rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Naruto, deciding he rather not ask, looked back at the scroll. "Uhh...side effects may include, growing animal features of the animal selected, such as tail and ears, possibly paws," Iruka looked at this hands and sighed in relief. "Headaches, drowsiness,--" Kakashi cut in with a murmur of, "he wasn't showing any drowsiness last night.." which made Iruka slap him again, "–animal behavior, stuff like that... nothing serious." Naruto said after closing the scroll.

Kakashi looked questioningly at Naruto. "You have yet to answer my question: how long will Ruka-koi keep the tail?" Iruka blushed and growled at Kakashi, Kakashi just grinned and pulled Iruka close to him.

Naruto opened the scroll again and checked. "It says 1 week."

"1 week? Hmm..that's not bad..."

Iruka glared at Kakashi. "Not bad? Not bad for you!"

Kakashi grinned lecherously. "Definitely not bad for me." he chuckled at the brilliant blush on Iruka's face. _'So, cute!'_ Kakashi thought. He looked at Naruto and asked, "You said 'animal features of the animal selected' for the side effects... what did that mean?"

Naruto laughed when he remembered. "Oh, right, see, to perform the jutsu, we had to decide what animal Iruka was to be turned into. The choices were: a monkey, a chinchilla, a dog, or a kitten. We thought kitten suited him more, but, since you're a dog kind of person, Sasu-chan and I decided dog would be better."

Kakashi placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm...yes, Ruka-koi has more of a cat kind of personality, not a dog's." he chuckled. "He even purred yesterday when I nipped at his–omf!" Kakashi was elbowed in the stomach by Iruka.

Iruka blushed and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi was looked pathetically at Iruka, who rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Naruto. "How am I supposed to hide my ears and tail, Naruto?! For a week?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for help. Sasuke shrugged and answered, "Just stay home for another week. Everyone thinks you're on a mission. Another week won't do any harm." He didn't really care. He'd kill to have a week vacation. Well, he technically has a 9 months vacation so he shouldn't be complaining but still.

Kakashi nodded. "That's great advice. Thanks boys, we'll be on our way." And with that, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand, ignoring Iruka's protests, and transported them out of Sasuke's and Naruto's home, and into Kakashi's apartment.

Iruka cleared some of the cloud of smoke with his tail, and then felt himself pulled flushed against Kakashi's body. Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi bent his head and kissed Iruka's neck, then nuzzled it.

"Did you hear that, Ruka? A whole week, just you and me, no missions, no Academy students to attend, no paper works to do... just you and me. Sounds like your lucky week, eh?" Kakashi asked with a grin, purring and nuzzling Iruka's neck.

Iruka snorted, and nipped quickly at Kakashi's shoulder. "You mean _your_ lucky week, not mine." Iruka corrected, licking the spot where he nipped.

Kakashi winced at the pain but did not protest. "Hmm...you're right, seeing as I have yet to learn as much about you as you learned about me, since someone has been living with me with me being unaware of it..."

Iruka flinched, guilt quickly entering his body. "Yeah, well, from all the 'information' you know about me, due to stalking–I don't care what you call it, it's stalking–we're pretty much even." Iruka defended, pouting.

Kakashi glanced up and when he saw Iruka's pouting lips, he grinned and kissed them. "Well, if you weren't turned into a dog and secretly living with me, you wouldn't have found out all that 'information' I know."

Iruka laughed. "That's supposed to make it unfair on my part?"

"It's supposed to make you say, 'you're right, Kashi-koi'."

Iruka shook his head, chuckling, as he kissed Kakashi once more. "You're an idiot..." he mumbled affectionately.

Kakashi buried his face in the crook of Iruka's neck. "But you still love me?" his voice suggested a tease, but Iruka could hear a hint of uncertainty.

He smiled assuring. "Of course I do. That's one of your 'loveable' traits." Iruka said, wrapping his tail around Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi grinned, happy that he was sure Iruka really loved him, and whispered in Iruka's ear, "I really like your tail…especially wrapped around my waist like that..." he moved his head up and gently bit Iruka's dog ear. "And your ears. They're so soft.."

Iruka blushed and grumbled, "Don't get used to them..." he warned, half heartily glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled. "Fine, I won't...I'll just take advantage of them while I still have them."

Iruka blushed even brighter and kept his eyes narrowed at Kakashi. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"This." he pounced Iruka onto the bed.

Iruka, pinned to the bed, grinned up at Kakashi. "This?" Iruka asked, then licked Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi shivered and nodded, then proceeded to ravish Iruka.

* * *

Four days had passed since the 'incident' with Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi and Iruka and spent countless hours together from then on. Everyone that knew what had happened between Iruka and Kakashi, like Ino, Shino, Hinata, etc., had glomped Iruka, screamed their congratulation[except the boys, and squealed. The boys didn't do much, they just nodded their congrats, or grinned at him. Kiba wolf whistled. Kakashi had given Iruka a look that said, 'Just How Many People Knew??'. Iruka had grinned and shrugged in response.

Kakashi was not thrilled to find out about this though. It took him a while, but after it registered that they knew about Iruka being turned into a dog, and were still hugging 'Ru' and kissing him and coddling him and whatnot, he was extremely pissed. Iruka had belonged to him even when he was in his dog form, and to know that the others were aware of Iruka being a dog and still doing those things to him, actually bothered him. His jealously and anger disappeared, though, when Iruka had randomly jumped into his arms and began to hug and kiss him.

Kakashi loved spending almost every second with Iruka. Of course, he knew he took it a little far when Iruka had literally kicked him out of the bathroom for being in it at the same time as he was. Even after yelling at Kakashi and kicking him out, when Iruka was back in the bathroom, he leaned against the door and smiled. His Jounin really was insane, he had mused to himself before proceeding to do what he was going to, but that was what made Kakashi interesting and fun.

Along with them, Naruto and Sasuke stopped worrying about their relationship and went back to focusing on themselves. They were happy for them, and still looking out for them. Naruto had teased Iruka about 'owing' him something for helping Iruka open his eyes to his blindness with Kakashi. Although it was a tease, it didn't help the fact that he was in Iruka's home, sitting on the floor, his head down, and sighing.

Iruka rubbed his temples and breathed in, then slowly out. With his eyes closed, he asked,

"Naruto, you know he's going to say yes, why are you stressing about something like this?" Iruka opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Naruto. Kakashi, who stood beside him, nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed once more, probably his tenth time sighing that few minutes. "But this is different...I'm going to propose! It's pretty much permanent. I mean, what if he doesn't want that?!" Naruto frowned sadly at the thought.

'**OF COURSE HE WANTS THAT, YOU BAKA! HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO PROPOSE! HOW DENSE ARE YOU??' **

Naruto growled. "SHUT UP, KYUU!" Naruto then noticed Kakashi and Iruka stare at him. Naruto blinked and had a confused expression on his face. "Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

'_Thanks a lot, Kyuu.'_ Naruto grumbled in his head.

'**You're the one that shouted it aloud, not me. I had no control of that.'**

'_... Shut up...'_

"Anyway..." Iruka started, "... he's carrying your child for god's sake! What would make you think he wouldn't want to be married to you?" Iruka asked incredulously. How many times had Sasuke hinted proposal? Naruto really was dense when he wanted to be.

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he looked at Iruka in shock. "What? Sasuke's pregnant?"

Iruka raised a brow at Kakashi, but then remembered that neither he nor Naruto had told Kakashi about this, and they doubted Sasuke would even think about telling Kakashi. Iruka nodded. "Yes, Sasuke's pregnant...Naruto used some kind of scroll or something... right?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded. Kakashi tilted his head to the side a bit. "Ah. What is it with you and scrolls?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto just grinned and shrugged.

"That one was an accident." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

'_Damn fox._'

'**Well if it wasn't for this 'damn fox', you wouldn't be happy about having a child, now would you?'**

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_

'**Didn't I teach you manners?'**

'_No, that was Iruka.'_

'**Then what did I teach you?'**

'_How to kick ass.'_

'**Oh. Right. Nevermind then. That too was beneficial.' **

"Ah.." Kakashi felt Iruka wrap his tail around his waist and chuckle. Gods Kakashi loved that tail... he frowned. _'I'm really going to miss it...'_ he thought sadly. He had some odd fetish for tails now...More specifically, Iruka's tail.

"Anyway." Naruto resumed the conversation, "The pregnancy thing was different...I mean, it's proposing, I have every intention to marry him and–! I don't know... it's hard!"

Kakashi sighed. "It's not that difficult, Naruto. You know he'll say yes." Kakashi repeated, rolling his eyes.

Naruto pouted and looked up to Kakashi. "That's easier said then done, and also, it's hard to 'pop the question'. I feel like I'm going to mess up."

Kakashi shook his head and removed Iruka's tail from his waist. "Here, let me demonstrate." he grabbed the confused looking Iruka and gently lead him to take a seat on the couch. "The first step is easy. Make sure he's sitting or that you have him where you want to. The next step," he grabbed Iruka's left hand, "is to grab his hand gently, and then bend down on one knee." he got down on one knee. "Keep your eyes locked with his," Kakashi lowered his mask and locked his eyes with Iruka's confused ones. "Pull out your ring case," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, opened it, revealing a gold ring, and held it out to show Iruka, "And ask the question." he grinned up at Iruka's wide, shocked eyes.

"Umino Iruka," Kakashi started. "Will you marry me?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

Both Naruto's and Iruka's jaws dropped. Iruka's eyes were wide from shock as he stared at Kakashi, then the ring, then back to Kakashi. Kakashi seemed nervous, and was sweating a tad, but held Iruka's hand and the ring box. Iruka swallowed, his throat dry, and asked,

"Is this part of the demonstration, or are you really proposing...?" he stared hesitantly into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

Kakashi grinned. "Both."

Iruka looked up to see Naruto, who looked dumbstruck, and then he looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, now feeling a bit timid.

"Well...?" _'Shit, did** I** mess up? No wonder Naruto was so damn nervous to do this...'_

Slowly, Iruka grinned and tackled Kakashi to the floor. Naruto jumped out of the way so he wouldn't be tackled along with, and watched with a smile as Iruka shouted 'Yes!' over and over again. Naruto grinned. If Kakashi got this lucky, then Naruto had nothing to worry about. He shook his head as Iruka proceeded to kiss Kakashi mercilessly, Iruka's tail wagging like a mad dog.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly, "Uhh...thanks for the advice and all..," he saw Kakashi began to return the kisses. "...Kakashi, ... er... congratulations. I'll see you...much, much later." Naruto sweatdropped and left.

Iruka stopped kissing Kakashi due to lack of air, which didn't thrill Kakashi at all, and grinned down at him. "I can't believe you proposed..." Iruka said while nuzzling Kakashi's neck.

"I can't believe you said yes." Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

Iruka seized nuzzling Kakashi to look at him. He tilted his to the side a bit. "Why?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, and with the hand that wasn't holding the box, subconsciously played with Iruka's tail. "Err...I thought for sure you wouldn't want to be with me that way...yet..." he muttered the last word, but Iruka's dog ears picked it up.

Iruka smiled genuinely down at Kakashi, finding it adorable that Kakashi was playing with his tail due to nervousness. He kissed Kakashi again. "Exactly. 'Yet'. I would've sooner or later, so why not make it sooner?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He chuckled and hugged Iruka, burying his face in the crook of Iruka's neck and smiling against it. "Because it's too good to be true?"

Iruka grinned and bit Kakashi's neck. "It happened..."

Kakashi grinned. "You still have those 'animal instincts' of yours? You've been biting more frequently lately..." he mused.

"...Shut up." Iruka grumbled, blushing in embarrassment. He knew his urges to bite lately has been growing. Kakashi has been doing nothing but teasing him lately about it. Kakashi went even as far as to throw a ball and yell out, 'Fetch, Ru-Ru!' and what was embarrassing about that? Iruka fetched. Kakashi didn't stop laughing for days.

"Love you too." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Better."

Kakashi grinned stupidly, but happily. He knew that 'better' translated to 'I love you too, Kashi'.

* * *

**AN: Yesh! It is SAPPY! And FLUFFY! XD Deal with it! XDDD I know it's corny and cheesy but like I said, I. Am. Sick. Of. Angst! Sooo….FLUFF!! XDD I'm so corny. Hope you enjoyed, please review! I got a lot before and it really, really made my day:D Next chapter, It's Naruto's turn!!! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

horsepoet

I Live In My Own World

Nekimo-chan

mooglesayshide

Kyuubi-kun XD

bloodmoon01

CopyNinAstral

yaoihentaiqueen

BlackKat200

Amnie

FanLover

Blaise le poussin masque

ACELUVER

Stephke23

InuDemonGirl

Kittendragon

Taiyou13-Tsuki16

kashirushi'nii

allyoucaneater

Mirai-Kung

KakaIru-IsMyWorld

AngelOfContemplation

yinyanglover

The Mildly Inspired

Look-Right-Through-Me

RavenToriBlack

**AN: YOU ALL REVIEWD!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!! I mean really, that's so awesome that you guys review and saw you enjoy my fic and all w thank you so much. I really do appreciate them. My girlfriend and wife[not legally, she's my bffl and we're so close we got "married" have been distracting me lately so my updates have been a tad slow...xD but I hope this makes up for it, hope you enjoy!!! **

* * *

Naruto swallowed nervously as he walked towards the door of his home that he and Sasuke lived in. He walked slowly to it, sweating with nervousness. _'Ok, this is it, just get in there, and propose. Not that hard, you know he'll say yes, right?'_ Naruto stopped in the middle of his walk, turned on his heels and walked the other way_. 'Fuck it. I can't–no!' _he stopped again, and then turned back towards his home again, but this time, he started walking a little faster.

'_Come on Uzumaki, you can do this! You. Can. Do. This!'_ He placed his hand on the door knob, not knowing how the hell he made it to the door, and before he could turn the knob, he turned himself around and ran in the opposite direction of the door. _'I can't do it! I can't!_' He skid to a stop, not too far from the house. He turned back and stared at the door for about a minute. _'Argh, but I have to! Or else I'll never do it! Okay, I'm just going to go in and propose. Simple. Okay. Got it'._ He took about two steps, and then stopped._ '. . . I CAN'T DO THIS!!!' _

'**WOULD YOU GO IN AND PROPOSE ALREADY?!' **

Naruto jumped in surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst from Kyuubi.

'**God! Do you know how annoying it is to hear you argue with yourself?!?!? Just go in already and say, 'Sasuke, will you marry me?' he says, 'Yes! Of course Naruto-kun!' you kiss, then hug, then blah, blah, blah, there, it's done, it's over, hurrah! NOW GO IN AND PROPOSE ALREADY BEFORE I TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND DO IT MYSELF! AND THAT WOULD SUCK, NOW WOULDN'T IT?!'** Kyuubi shouted in rage.

Naruto stood there, literally, stunned._ '...You could do that?'_

'**No...but it's a good threat...'**

'_Agreed. Fine, fine, I'll go in just...stop yelling, you're giving me a headache.'  
_

'**...Kit...' **Kyuubi growled.

'_Yes, Kyuu?'_

'**...Nothing.'** Kyuubi sighed in annoyance.

Naruto swallowed and walked to the door. Slowly, he opened it, holding his breath as he did. Once fully in, he saw Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed, and a raised brow.

"How many times are you going to walk towards the house and then back? You look like a moron. Is everything all right?"

Naruto slapped his hand to his face. Great. Sasuke saw him do that... "Err, yeah, everything is fine. It's just that...I wanted to ask you something." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "Oh? And what would that be? Is it possible for you to make a hole in the ground if you keep walking back and forth like that? Probably."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Funny." He then blushed and shook his head. "No, I just..." he sighed and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto intently, but said nothing. Naruto smirked to hide his nervousness, grabbed Sasuke's left hand and got on one knee. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut. Naruto pulled out the ring costumed made for Sasuke. He slipped it onto Sasuke's finger as he asked,

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me?" he smiled up lightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at his ring. He lifted his hand up, removing it from Naruto's grip, and examined it. "Hmm..." he smirked down at the blonde, who was now looking like a nervous wreck. _'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!!' _"Took you long enough. Oh, and good choice of a ring."

"So is that a yes?"

"Did that sound like a no?" Sasuke retorted with a raised brow.

Naruto grinned widely, stood up, and hugged him. Then, he kissed Sasuke's lips, gently and lovingly. He pulled away from the kiss and asked with a grin, "How do you like the sound of Uchimaki?"

Sasuke stared at him, then realized he was serious. "That depends. Do you have anything better?"

"Uzuhiha?"

"..."

"Oh! How about Uzuuchi?!" Naruto asked with an excited grin.

". . . NO."

"Uchiuzu?"

"That just sounds weird."

"HihaUzu!"

"Are you stupid?"

"No…"

"…"

"I'm not!!"

"Hmph, whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"...So...Uchimaki?"

Sasuke looked up thoughtfully, then nodded. "Uchimaki it is."

Naruto grinned and proceeded to kiss Sasuke.

Naruto was happy, really happy. He officially felt like he had everything in the world. He had Sasuke, he was going to have a child, he was going to marry his Sasuke, everything was perfect. Naruto purred as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Are you purring?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Are you complaining?" Naruto purred, not seizing his nuzzle.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "No...but it's just—ow! Did you just bite my neck?!"

Naruto grinned against Sasuke's neck. "Sorry, Iruka's habits are rubbing off on me." he chuckled.

Sasuke blushed and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, make sure you break that habit..." he warned.

Naruto began to kiss up Sasuke's neck, to his cheek, and then began to nibble on Sasuke's ear. "Are you sure, Sasu-chan?" He whispered with a devious grin. "You seem to enjoy it..."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and pulled Naruto close. "Dobe.." he whispered breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Naruto grinned. "I love you too, man-wife." Naruto laughed. "Haha, OW!!! Hey! No biting back!" Naruto rubbed the spot on his neck and pouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke had his eyes narrowed in annoyance at Naruto. "Well don't call me your man-wife!"

"But whhhhhyyy? You ARE my man-wife, Sasu-chan!" Naruto grinned teasingly. Sasuke just glared at Naruto and grumbled. Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips. "And cute."

Sasuke blushed and shifted his gaze to Naruto. "Whatever..." he smiled, which Naruto returned with a soft one of his own. Sasuke shook his head with a smirk and kissed Naruto_. 'You're such a dobe..., Naru-kun..._'

* * *

Kakashi sat on Iruka's lap, Iruka's tail comfortably wrapped around Kakashi's waist. He and Iruka sat on the couch in comfortable silence, reading their own books. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Iruka sighed and placed his book down to look up at Kakashi.

"Kashi? Is there something you want to say, or perhaps ask?" Iruka asked Kakashi. He knew there was something wrong with Kakashi, and he wanted to find out what it was. It was driving him insane. He couldn't focus on his book without wondering what was bothering his Kashi.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and raised a brow. "What makes you think that?" he gave him an innocent look.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "You've been fidgeting and playing with my tail,–" Kakashi cut in, "which I love by the way,–" he said with a grin, Iruka ignored Kakashi's comment. "--which, I've noticed you do when you're nervous or thinking about something."

Kakashi blushed, which was visible since his mask was pooled around Iruka's neck. Kakashi didn't mind, he thought it was cute that Iruka wore his mask around his neck. "Damn, that obvious?" he asked with a smile.

Iruka nodded, then smiled back. "So, what's on your mind, my perverted Kashi?" he teased.

Kakashi playfully pouted at Iruka, but then began to play with the tip of the tail that was wrapped around his waist with his finger. "Well...I was just thinking..."

"Which must've hurt you to no end,"

Kakashi half heartily glared at Iruka, but continued anyway, "I was thinking..." he repeated, "Um.." he mumbled the last few words.

Iruka lifted his dog ears, trying to hear the mumbled words, but didn't catch most of it.

"What? Repeat that?"

Kakashi repeated the words he mumbled, a little bit louder, but still partly mumbled. "Is there any way we could ask Naruto for you to keep the tail?" Kakashi looked at Iruka's face, waiting for a reaction. When Kakashi saw Iruka's eyes were narrowed in anger, he quickly raised a hand in defense. "No! No, not because of that...well, okay, part of it, but! I...umm..." Kakashi blushed and stopped.

Iruka waited for Kakashi to continue, but he didn't. "But...?" he wanted to know why Kakashi wanted to keep that tail, because the reason was making Kakashi blush.

"I kind of...umm...grew accustomed to err..." he blushed and trailed off.

"Having it around your waist?" Iruka guessed.

Kakashi nodded. "It's quite comfortable..." Kakashi admitted.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a while, and Kakashi stared back, a feeling a bit uneasy. Iruka had to admit that Kakashi was so cute when he wanted to be. He sighed and said, "I guess I can see what I can do..."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "R-really??" he asked hopefully, shifting on Iruka's lap so he was sitting in a position facing Iruka, his legs on either side of Iruka's sides.

Blushing at Kakashi's new position and what he was promising Kakashi, Iruka nodded. "I'll ask Naruto tomorrow if there's something I can do about the tail."

"And the ears, too??" Kakashi asked eagerly.

Iruka blushed even more, and looked up at Kakashi's eager face. He looked like a child promised cookies before dinner. "The ears, too?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course the ears! They're part of you, too!" Kakashi said with a grin, then added as an afterthought, "And they're soft. Really soft." He ran his fingers through Iruka's hair. "Like your hair except...a bit more fluffy."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head. He smiled and went back to reading his book. "Fine, I'll ask about the ears, too."

Kakashi let out a 'manly squeal' and pinned Iruka to the couch, making Iruka yelp and drop his book. "Gah! Kakashi! I was enjoying that book! I was getting to the best part!" Iruka whined, reaching for his book that was a bit too far for him to reach.

"Well first of all, get that tail back around my waist." Kakashi demanded with a smirk, using it to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "I won't if you don't get me back my book!" Iruka threatened, trying to lean more towards the book. It wasn't doing much.

Kakashi glanced at the book. "Hmm…is it really that interesting?" Kakashi smirked. "You must remember, when you were in your dog form, that book I was reading?" When Iruka seemed to freeze and blush, Kakashi grinned knew Iruka remembered and continued. "Well, there was this fantasy number of mine, what was it, 67? Or was it 77? The one in the last few pages...do you remember the number, Ru-Ru-koi?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Iruka cleared his throat and with a blush, he mumbled, "67."

"Ah, thank you. You have good memory, don't you?" Iruka glared at him. "Well...I was thinking that that would be much more interesting to try then reading your boo–omf!" Iruka had kicked Kakashi in the stomach, making Kakashi double over and roll off the couch and onto the floor.

Iruka shifted to his side, placed his right elbow on the couch and used his hand to hold the side of his head. With narrowed eyes, he said,

"Now that you're on the floor and are closer to my book, could you get it for me?"

Kakashi, still flat on his face on the floor, blindly reached for the book. Finding it, he gave it to Iruka. Iruka took the book and lied back and opened his book to the correct page.

"Thank you." Iruka smirked when he heard a muffled 'you're welcome'.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the grassy ground and picked up his tea cup. He and Iruka were having a small picnic in an area near Konoha. Iruka took a sip of his own drink and relaxed as he felt the breeze of the evening air blow gently on his face.

"So...you two decided to have you last names changed legally to Uchimaki?" Iruka asked casually, glancing at the blonde sitting beside him.

Naruto nodded. "Yep!" he grinned. "We thought about it. We don't want the last Uchiha and Uzumaki to, well, be gone so combining our names was the next best thing. What about you?"

Iruka blushed. He and Kakashi hadn't really discussed that. "Actually...I don't mind taking Kakashi's last name." He smiled at the thought.

"Really? Why not just combine them, like Sasu-chan and I did?"

Iruka raised a brow at him. "Hataino?"

Naruto blanched. "Good point."

Iruka laughed. "Besides...I like his last name." Iruka smiled again and blushed. He really did like the sound of Hatake Iruka.

Naruto shrugged. "I like Sasuke's, but I preferred mine." He grinned.

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. "I bet...so, any thoughts on the baby?"

"Yeah! Sasuke's hoping for a girl, but I'd like a boy!" Naruto grinned. "But I guess I'd be really happy with either."

Iruka smiled. "That's nice." Naruto nodded. "Have you thought of names yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Actually, I'm gonna be talking about that with Sasuke today. We'll see."

"Ah. Um, Naruto?" Iruka blushed as he called Naruto's name, readying himself for the question he was about to ask.

"Yeah Otousan?"

"Errr...is there...is there anyway...that I can, you know, somehow keep the tail and the ears?" Iruka asked, blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto stared at Iruka and laughed. "Uh, I think so... I guess I know a way so that you can make your tail and ears disappear and reappear whenever you want."

"What?! Really?! That's possible?" Iruka asked with hope. He was used to the tail, so it didn't bother him, and he loved his dog ears. It felt sooooo nice when Kakashi scratched them. Or nibbled them.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's possible. All you have to do is learn a few hand seals and you can have your tail and ears whenever you want. I'll teach it to you tomorrow." Naruto gave Iruka a sly grin. "So, who wanted to keep the animal features? You, or Kakashi?"

Iruka blushed. "Umm...Ka..kashi."

Naruto laughed. "Figured..."

Iruka coughed in embarrassment and nodded. "Erm..yeah..."

"Heh, don't worry about it. When do you plan to have the wedding?" Naruto asked, changing the subject for Iruka's sake.

"Ah, about 4 months from now. What about you?"

"Next month."

Iruka looked surprised. "What?! Next month?!"

"Yeah, Sasuke said not to delay it because he doesn't want to walk up to the aisle with a huge stomach in his way."

Iruka laughed. "I guess that makes sense..." he chuckled. "He really is such a woman sometimes..."

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "He's loveable."

Iruka laughed. "I'm sure."

Naruto laid back and placed his hands behind his head. "Meh, so, what do you want to do now?"

"Just relax?" Iruka suggested, lying back as well to lie beside Naruto.

Naruto looked at the clouds. "You ever cloud watch? It's nice."

Iruka stared up at the clouds and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in his hand. "We are NOT naming our son Naruto Jr., you moron."

Naruto pouted. "Why not?! It's a cool name!" Naruto pouted even more and gave Sasuke a kicked puppy look. "Don't you like my name?" he stuck out his lower lip. "I thought you liked it! Were you lying to me? Sasu-chan!!!" he whined pathetically.

Sasuke sighed again and picked up the list of names they had written on a sheet and read down the list. Without looking at Naruto, he said, "Yes, I love your name, but not enough to name our kid, if we get a boy, that."

Naruto smirked and pulled his chair next to Sasuke's. They sat in the dinning room.

"Okay, even though I'm deeply wounded from your comment," Naruto saw Sasuke roll his eyes, "what's the next name?" he leaned close to Sasuke.

"Ah...Hiroshi?" Sasuke suggested.

"Hiroshi? It's a nice name but..nah..."

Sasuke sighed. "This is the 10th name we've denied. We have to settle with one..."

"Hmm..oh! How about this one! I like it." Naruto pointed to a name on the list.

Sasuke followed Naruto's finger. "Akemi?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I like it." he looked at Sasuke. "What do you think of it, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke gazed at the name. "Hmm...yeah, it's nice."

Naruto smiled. "Glad you agree! What about if we get a girl?"

"Misaki." Sasuke said automatically, as if he thought about it for a long while.

Naruto blinked. "Misaki? Yeah...okay. I like it! Misaki, or Akemi. Cool." Naruto smiled. "So we got it done. Now, for the wedding…"

Sasuke stood up. "Which, we will be planning tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Sasuke headed towards his bedroom.

Naruto leaned back on the chair and smiled at Sasuke. He chuckled to himself and stood up as well. He placed his hands in his pockets and followed after Sasuke. _'Ah, Sasu-chan, what would I do without you?'_ he smirked and, when he was close to Sasuke, wrapped his arms around the raven haired nin's waist. Sasuke smiled and led Naruto to their bedroom. Sasuke was right, they could finish everything else tomorrow.

Iruka jumped from one roof top to the next, and finally landed on the ground. He really hated sneaking around because of his dog tail and ears, but he really didn't want anyone to see them. When he opened the door, he braced himself. A silver blur tackled him, wrapping its legs and arms around the chuunin.

Iruka sighed and walked into his home, walking Kakashi inside as well since he was wrapped around him like a vine. "Kakashi, must you do this every time I come home?" Iruka asked, sounding annoyed, even though he really wasn't.

Kakashi grinned and got off Iruka. "Yes?"

Iruka shook his head and sighed. He was then pulled himself against Kakashi, Kakashi smiling down at him. "Besides...I can't wait till this week is over. I get to show everyone that you're mine and mine alone, and that we're getting married, which makes you officially mine." he smirked and placed a kiss on Iruka's lips. "And I plan to keep it that way forever."

Iruka blushed and smiled. "So do I." he broke away from Kakashi's embrace and headed towards the kitchen, Kakashi following him like a puppy.

"So," Kakashi began, "did Naruto-kun say anything about the tail and ears?" he tried not to sound eager, but he was failing miserably. Even he could tell he sounded giddy.

Iruka smirked. "Yeah, he did say something about it..."

Kakashi waited for Iruka to continue, but Iruka just went into the kitchen and started making tea. Impatient, Kakashi asked as patiently as possible, "And?"

"And what?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He knew Iruka was messing around with him. "What did he say?"

"Something." Iruka smirked, pulling out a cup for himself. "Tea?" he asked Kakashi with a smile.

"That can wait. Could you please answer my question?" Kakashi asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Sure. Was that your question?" Iruka inwardly snickered. He was having fun.

"No! Ruka-love!!" Kakashi whined.

"Yes Kashi-love?" Iruka yelped when he was suddenly pinned to the wall.

Kakashi smirked and placed his body flushed onto Iruka's. Kakashi pulled down his mask and placed his mouth near Iruka's human ear. "Ruka-koi," he whispered. "tell me what Naruto said."

Iruka shivered against the breath on his ear and caved. "He said I could do something about the tail and ears. I can make them disappear and reappear whenever I want, I just have to learn some hand seals, which he's going to teach me tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and nuzzled his cheek with Iruka's. "Ah, that's great news..." he kissed Iruka's neck. "Very great news."

Iruka shook his head. "I'm sure it is. Could you get off me? I want my tea."

Kakashi pouted. "I want you to want me." he gave Iruka his puppy eye look.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I want my tea as well. Now move."

Kakashi didn't move. "But what if I don't want to move? What if I like where you are right now?"

Iruka wrapped his tail around Kakashi's waist. "Well, I like not being thirsty. So move. And if you say something to make my sentence perverted, you'll pay."

"Well you took out all the fun from that."

"I know. That's why I said it, now move."

"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Well...since you're so cute…okay!" Kakashi kissed Iruka's lips and stepped aside. Iruka smiled and went to finish making his tea, tugging Kakashi along with his tail. Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist from behind. Iruka went back to making his tea while Kakashi rested his chin on his shoulder.

"So...when are they going to have the wedding?" Kakashi asked, knowing Iruka knew he was implying Sasuke and Naruto.

"Next month actually." Iruka responded casually.

"So soon?" Kakashi asked, slightly nuzzling Iruka's neck and breathing in his scent.

Iruka nodded and chuckled. "Sasuke didn't want to walk up the aisle with a stomach in his way.."

Kakashi laughed. "Stubborn Uchiha..."

"Uchimaki." Iruka corrected.

"Uchimaki?" Kakashi repeated, just incase he heard wrong.

Iruka nodded. "Uchimaki.".

"Ah...they combined their last names?"

Iruka nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Yup."

"Hmm...what about we do th–"

"Hataino?"

"...Good point."

"I thought so."

"So..." Kakashi paused. "Who's taking the last name of who?"

"Well...what do you think about Umino Kakashi?" Iruka joked.

Kakashi stopped nuzzling Iruka. "Hmm.."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You're not seriously considering it!" he looked at Kakashi in surprise. He was just joking about it, he didn't think Kakashi would actually consider it.

Kakashi frowned in puzzlement. "Why not? I like your name...I'd be more then honored to have your last name..."

Iruka smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed and yet happy that Kakashi would say that about his last name. "Thank you Kashi...but, I like the sound of Hatake Iruka...don't you?"

Kakashi smirked and nodded. "Yeah... I do like the sound of it. That way, people will know that you're mine and only mine." Kakashi nipped at Iruka's neck. "I love you, koi..."

Iruka smiled and leaned his head against Kakashi's. "I love you too."

Kakashi took Iruka's tea cup and took a sip from it. "So, what about the child? Did they talk about it?"

"Ah, they were going to talk about it tonight..."

"That's nice." Kakashi gave Iruka the cup back so Iruka could finish the drink. Kakashi smirked. "I wonder what they're going to have."

Iruka chuckled. "We'll find out soon."

"We have to wait a few more months, don't we?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, we do." Iruka started to walk to his bedroom. He was fairly tired. Since he kept his tail wrapped around Kakashi's waist, he tugged him towards the bedroom. Kakashi grinned, and it was a bit hard to walk with Kakashi still holding on to Iruka so tightly. Iruka laughed, debating on whether telling Kakashi it would be easier to walk if he wasn't holding on to him or not. He decided not to. When they finally reached the bedroom, and were near the bed, Iruka toppled over it, Kakashi falling beside him. They laughed when they finally made themselves comfortable. They spooned on the bed, Iruka purring when he felt Kakashi scratch his ears. Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's cuteness

"It doesn't worry you, Iru-chan?" Kakashi asked with a light grin.

"Hnn?" Iruka was feeling a little dazed, not really understanding what Kakashi was implying.

"Having a kid that takes after both Naruto and Sasuke in Konoha?" He laughed.

"That's not very nice Kashi...they're not that bad."

A moment of silence.

"Okay, maybe a little but still not that bad!"

Kakashi chuckled and snuggled closer to Iruka. "Uh huh...if you say so." They stayed quiet for a little longer, Kakashi stared at the back of Iruka's head while he stroked the

younger man's hand lightly.

"Ruka?"

No response.

"Ruka-koi?"

A light snore.

Kakashi chuckled. "Good night to you too."

* * *

**AN: Oh, the twins names really weren't my idea...they were my Imoto's. She liked them so...yeah, those were the names. lol **

**Well, I was wondering about this…obviously people are going to want details of the wedding and the wedding itself and yadya yadya yadya…Basically, I was wondering which would you prefer I do. **

**Would you like one chapter for each wedding? For example, one chapter be dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke, and then the next be dedicated to Kakashi and Iruka? **

**Or, do you want both weddings in one chapter? It's up to you really. I'll do either. So yeah I just wanted to know. X3 That's all! I hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry it took so long to write this chapter! It was a BITCH to write! My Imoto and I had a...interesting conversation on the phone due to this chapter and the next xD Also, I was really, really sick, so I couldn't do much but lay in bed and roll around in pain lol I promise you, this is the only chapter that will take so long xD I have to say, I am NOT proud of this chapter. / so I apologize early if it sucks...Well, My girlfriend editted it, and she enjoyed it, so I dunno lol Well, anyway, here it is!...wait, lemme thank the ones that reviewed last time! w **

Okashii

Nekimo-chan

Narifreak39

mooglesayshide

WhisperElmwood

kirallie

kashirushi'nii

devism

CopyNinAstral

yaoihentaiqueen

Blaise le poussin masque

Danielle Smith

elyrian

BlackKat200

Stephke23

allyoucaneater

ACELUVER

InuDemonGirl

monkeygodlance

BloodMoon01

yinyanglover

XxMomo-chanxX

AngelOfContemplation

PianistFingers

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS SO MUCH! **

* * *

Naruto huffed as he looked at the mirror. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. He pouted a bit and crossed his arms, looking disatisfied. He sighed and tussled his hair.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing to your hair?"

Naruto jumped a bit and saw Iruka's reflection, showing that Iruka was right behind him with an exasperated look on his face.

"What do you mean? It's the same as usual." Naruto protested, a bit confused.

Naruto and Iruka were in a room waiting for the ceremony to begin. They were alone since most of Naruto's friends had walked in wishing him luck and telling him what was going on outside.

"Exactly. It's your wedding day. Make your hair look decent." Iruka looked around for a hair comb.

"What? Why? I look hot with my hair all pointing to different directions." He saw Iruka find a comb and walk towards him.

"Well make it look decent. At least for Sasuke."

"But Sasuke's not changing his hairstyle!" Naruto whined childishly.

"That's not the point. Almost everyone is out there and Sasuke is waiting for you to marry him. At least surprise him a bit." He began to comb Naruto's hair.

"By changing my hair style?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Iruka sighed. "Because it's the little details that he'll notice."

"But it's my hair! He likes my hair like this!"

"Well too bad! I'm combing it so you'll have to deal with whatever I do with it!"

"But-!...Hey that's not looking too bad..."

Iruka grinned. "Yeah. Shame I can't do this to Kakashi's hair, that thing is untameable."

Naruto snorted. "How does he make it that way?"

"It's natural." Iruka frowned at a small knot in Naruto's hair and began to remove it.

"What? No way!" He winced a bit at the small pain as Iruka tugged on the knot.

"M-hmm...I thought the same thing. But it's naturally like that."

"Well, can't he comb it?"

"I tried."

"What happened?"

"Never again. I would have rather have done an S ranked mission. That thing was impossible to comb."

Naruto laughed. "Did you try gel?"

"Of course I did! It doesn't change! Unless it's wet. Then it goes down flat on his face."

"Doesn't that look a bit...er, odd if it does?"

"It's sexy as hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How so?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because it's not sloppy when it does go down. It's just...really hot."

"Seriously?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah."

"What do you find hot about Kakashi?"

Iruka raised a brow. "What do you mean? It's everything about him. His body, his hair, his face, everything."

"Doesn't he kind of have a jackass personality?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked thoughtful. "To some people. Not really."

"Which do you prefer? His hair wet, or dry?"

"Umm...wet I guess."

"Haha, Sasuke said the same for me."

"Not surprised."

Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why not?"

Iruka blushed lightly. "Well, you're not bad looking...at all."

"So you're saying I'm hot?"

"Um, if it was legal for me to say it then yeah."

"Huh...so, Kakashi and wet hair?"

"With wet body."

"Equals?"

"Sexy as hell."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"...God I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"You asked." Iruka smirked.

"Yeah but it's like asking my mother what she thinks about my father. OW! Why'd you yank??"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto, knowing Naruto could see it in the reflection. "Don't call me a woman." He said sternly.

"I wasn't!"

**'Liar.'**

_'shut up.'_

"You called me Kaa-san." Iruka said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, aren't you? OW! Stop with the yanking!!" Naruto winced. "I meant that in a good way! Really!! And besides, I didn't _say _Kaa-san, it was just...hinted."

"Hmph..."

Iruka continued to comb Naruto's hair. Naruto stared at Iruka's reflection, seeing the annoyance of being called a kaa-san, and the concentration used for his hair.

"Otou-san?"

"What."

"I love you."

"..." Iruka smiled softly and became more gentle in combing Naruto's hair. "Love you too."

Naruto grinned and watched Iruka fix his hair silently.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and stared at his reflection through the mirror. He placed his hands on his hips and turned over a bit.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" He asked out loud.

Kakashi, sitting on a chair in the room Sasuke was in, lifted his head and looked incrediously at Sasuke. "You're not seriously asking me that."

Sasuke pouted and glared angrily at Kakashi. "What is that supposed to mean? Do I look fat?" He asked with clenched teeth.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No you mood-swinging teenager."

"I'm pregnant. It's not my fault."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

A moment of silence.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You think Iruka will approve?"

Kakashi furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of what?"

"Me being with Naruto...Does he think I'm good enough?"

Kakashi frowned a bit. What was he talking about? He and Naruto have been together for a few years now, why would Iruka protest about it now? Was this a mood-swing thing or was he really asking this? "Um, I think so. Why? Since when did you care what Iruka thought?"

Sasuke turned fully to glare at Kakashi. "It always mattered. Iruka was kind to me and not because of my last name." Unlike everyone else.

"..."

"And he cares for me even after all the shit that I've done, and the pain that I put Naru-kun through, even Naruto! Those stupid things I did to him, and he still remained by my side and said he loved me. Hell, I'm carrying his child! He helped me achieve a goal I wanted! Do you have any idea how fucking lucky I am?!"

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. Have any idea how lucky he is?

_'Iruka...'_

Kakashi smiled a bit. "Yes. I do." Sasuke blinked, then realized what Kakashi was implying. "And I also know Iruka does approve."

Sasuke looked down and stared at the designs on the carpet floor. After a few seconds of thinking, he smiled and looked back at the mirror. "Hn. Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on, lets get you to the altar before you got a huge stomach blocking your view."

Sasuke blushed brightly as Kakashi stood up and began walking past him and towards the door. "That's not fucking funny Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi just chuckled.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Where's my tie?? Where's-- what the hell is that doing there? Oh my god, wasn't I supposed to call Hinata for the wedding? Where's Hinata? OH MY GOD IS SHE HERE??!" Naruto shouted in a panic, running around. He looked around with wide eyes, turning his head this way and that way. Neji, who had enough of Naruto's foolishness, grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly pinned him to the wall so Naruto would look at him. Naruto stared wide-eyed at Neji's calm ones. Neji mentally sighed at the frantic look in Naruto's eyes and Naruto's shaking body. Sheesh, all he wanted to do was come in and wish Naruto good luck, why did _that_ have to happen?

"Look, you have your tie on you, and that, I don't know what that is but it's not of any importance, and yes, you fucking moron, Hinata-chan is here. She's with Sakura, remember?" Neji said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Naruto blinked. He blinked a couple more times, and then he shook his head to clear his mind a bit. "Oh, right, right..."

Iruka, who was watching Naruto the whole time, sighed and walked beside him. "What ever happened to your calm, cool, collected attitude?" Iruka asked in a deadpan voice.

"Jumped right out the window when it realized it was getting married in less then 10 minutes. Oh my god, 8 minutes!" Naruto panicked.

Neji pressed Naruto harder against the wall and glared at him. "No. You will not panic, you hear me? You will calm down, go out there, and get yourself married to Sasuke, got that?!" Neji said in his demanding, controlling voice.

Naruto swallowed and numbly nodded. "R-Right...thanks Neji."

Neji smirked and loosened his grip on Naruto. "No problem. Now come on."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Right!" The three stood straight and walked out together.

Pretty much everyone from Konoha was there, sitting and waiting patiently for the special event to begin. People chatted quietly while Tsunade stood in the altar, reviewing what she had to say. Kakashi and Iruka stood beside each other, along with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara. On the other side were Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari. Iruka was chosen as the best man, which had made his day. Neji raised a brow and turned a bit to whisper to Gaara.

"Hey, shouldn't the wedding be starting?"

Gaara leaned a bit forward so he could hear Neji better. "It should. I don't know what's delaying this."

"Oh, by the way, Naruto sends his thanks for coming."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I kind of figured when he tackled me to the ground shouting 'thank you!' over and over again."

Neji chuckled. "You know Naruto."

"I know. Actually, now that you mention it, why isn't the music starting?"

Neji shrugged. "It should hurry up before your boyfriend jumps up and starts shouting that he will start the wedding while shedding 'manly' tears."

Gaara blushed and scowled at the smugly-looking Neji. "Either that will happen or your girlfriend will start screaming at the top of her lungs and punching people out of the way to see what's taking so long."

The smug smirk dropped into a scowl. He glared at Gaara, who glared back. After having a glaring contest, that ended up as a tie, they both sighed and muttered, "I know it's true...". Neji worriedly looked at Sakura, who was looking rather impatient, and Gaara looked at Lee, who looked like he was trembling to shout. They both prayed the music would start soon.

Naruto ran up to the altar and sighed. "Sorry I'm late." He whispered apologetically at everyone. They all smiled and nodded, and waited for the music to begin.

And it did.

Everyone shut up and looked up and behind. Sasuke swallowed down his nervousness and began to walk down the aisle. He sighed a bit and then walked calmly as the people watched him with smiles and approvement.

_'Why couldn't Naruto invite just a few people? No. He had to go shouting it out at the top of his fucking lungs and letting EVERYONE know about it. God effin forbid Naruto kept his trap shut. "Hey, Naru-kun, why don't we just invite a few people? You know, only close friends and people we consider family?". And I asked in a nice, sweet voice, too! "A few people? Sure Sasu-chan! Whatever you want!" tch, so much for that. Ugh, pain in the ass...both literally and figuratively. You know, makes me wonder if it's normal to have these thoughts while walking down this aisle. Psh, probably not. God, was this walk really that long? I could have sworn I would have been there by now. Ah, some people look disappointed. Well I don't have a father, I have no one's arm to hold, plus that'll make me look more like a woman. Fuck you, I'm not gonna make myself look more uke than I really am. I do have my pride you know. Haha, says the one who's pregnant...Oh, here I am. Good. I was tired of talking to myself like this. It's weird. Whoa...Naruto's hair is flat down...his hair looks...great...really really...I mean wow...The way it frames around his face makes him look gorgeous. Did he do this for me? I love it...' _

Sasuke paused in front of the altar and smirked at Naruto. Naruto snickered lowly. Of course Sasuke would act like this; it was his nature. Instead of smiling like normal people, he throws a smirk to the man he's marrying. Lovely. Naruto figured that's why he loved Sasuke so much. Always different.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Right. Finally, let's get this started...We are gathered here today to--Hey! You! Stop talking! You've been talking nonstop this entire time! Either shut up, or leave! Do you hear me? ...Did you just roll your eyes? Do you know who I AM?! I am the damn HOKAGE! Yes, I can perform weddings. What? What do you mean I look drunk? Oh you son of a--"

"BAA-SAN!" Naruto shouted indignantly, blushing and glaring at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Huh? What?" She asked innocently, finding nothing wrong.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple. "Not now...c-could you please just ignore him and continue on?"

"He's being rude!" She protested. She glared at the man whom she was yelling at before. He squirmed in his chair at the glares he received at everyone in the altar and around him. Tsunade, noting that he was embarrassed and wasn't going to interrupt anymore, gave a satisfied smirk and looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "Right, sorry about that. Let's try this again, shall we? Okay, so, we are gathered here today..."

"Hey, Ruka," Kakashi whispered so that only Iruka could hear him.

"Hm?" Iruka did the same. "You should be quiet, there's a wedding going on!"

"Well yeah, I'm aware of that. But...I was just thinking."

"Can't it wait?"

"But..."

"Shush!"

Kakashi remained silent for a while. He listened to Tsunade and heard Naruto and Sasuke say their vows. He smiled from time to time, and watched his lover watch Naruto and Sasuke intently.

"Ruka?"

"Hm?"

"As I was saying before...I was thinking..."

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Uchiha Sasuke..."

"About what?" Iruka whispered.

"Our wedding we're going to have."

Iruka felt himself tense for a second. Was Kakashi having second thoughts? He kept his voice steady. "What about it?"

"...Do you really want Tsunade to do it?"

Iruka faltered for a second. "Why?"

"Well is it just me, or is she drunk?" Kakashi asked.

"I do." Naruto smiled.

"No Kashi, she's not."

"You sure my love?"

"And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Yes Kashi-koi...I'm positive."

"How can you tell?" Kakashi asked curiously, tilting his head to the side to see if Tsunade looked any different. ...Nope, still drunk.

"Well, I just can. I've worked with her long enough to notice when she is or isn't drunk."

"Positive koi?

"Yes. Wait, shut up already! This is rude!"

"What is? Talking to the love of my life?" Kakashi grinned cheekily.

"Being sappy isn't going to get you out of this! Shut up and stop being rude!"

"But Ruuukaaaa!" Kakashi whined.

"No. Shut up."

"I do." Sasuke said.

"But-"

"Shush! It's almost over!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged rings and smiled at one another.

"So, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you...wait, who's the woman here?"

Everyone groaned. Naruto slapped a hand to his face and Sasuke's eye twitched. Kiba burst out laughing while Gaara rolled his eyes. _'Well, isn't Sasuke carrying the child?' _Gaara wondered. Sasuke glared menacingly at Tsunade. "Obviously, the one who's fucking carrying the child." Sasuke said icily.

Tsunade raised a brow at Sasuke, completely surprised. "So would you admit that you're the woman?"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not! But I'm holding the kid--what does it matter anyway?! I'm not going to be known as a Mrs. anyways! Why are you asking that?!"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. I now pronounce you, Mr. and I guess Mr. Uchimaki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tsunade.

_'Way to be polite, granny.' _

**'Is she drunk?'**

_'I don't know, why?' _

**'Just wondering. Oi, moron, kiss your uke.' **

Naruto smirked. _'Don't have to tell me twice.' _

Naruto leaned forward as Sasuke tilted his head a bit to the side so that their lips meant. People cheered as Naruto and Sasuke kissed passionately and lovingly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer, causing Naruto to hug Sasuke's waist. Tsunade sighed and leaned backwards to look at Kakashi, who looked back.

"You know, you're gonna have to take off your mask for your wedding in order to kiss Iruka. What do you plan to do about that?" She smirked at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "I've thought of it. Don't worry about it." He smirked back at her. Oh yes, he's thought about it. He thinks a lot about Iruka, and kissing him.

Tsunade grunted and looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. She cleared her throat when neither Naruto nor Sasuke had pulled away from the kiss. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled away to smile at his raven-haired lover--sorry, _husband_. Sasuke threw a quick smile at him while Naruto grinned at the people, who cheered and applauded for them. Iruka smiled with pride and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and held him close.

The reception was fun. Naruto couldn't help but tease Sasuke throughout the whole time, and point to his stomach while they were talking to others. That pissed Sasuke off, and when Naruto saw Sasuke had a newspaper in his hand, he ran to Iruka, tackled him, and started "crying". Iruka looked at Sasuke questioningly only to see Sasuke roll his eyes and glare at Naruto. Kakashi, even though he found this amusing, was getting a bit annoyed at the people eyeing his Iruka. Did they not see the ring on his finger? He glared at the ones who didn't. Eventually, he got tired of it and just wrapped his arms around Iruka and hogged him most of the night. He was only forced to let go of Iruka when Naruto and Sasuke danced with him. That, or when Naruto grabbed Kakashi and made him dance with him for one song. They laughed. Kiba had gotten drinks, shook the bottles, and sprayed it over to people near him. Sakura and Neji got so pissed, they punched, at the same time, the drunk Kiba's face. The party progressed until finally, later that night, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out with him.

"Where are you taking me, dobe?"

Naruto smirked. "Where do you think?"

"I don't know...you tell me."

"It's a surprise."

Sasuke sighed and smiled, following Naruto anyway. He didn't mind. He wanted to get away from everyone else so he could be with Naruto anyway.

* * *

Sasuke blinked in surprise as he surveyed the area. "Where are we?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Do you like it?"

"Um..yeah...but...where is this?"

Naruto winked at Sasuke. "Our little spot."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Sasuke observed the area. Naruto and Sasuke stood in an open, isolated snow field. It wasn't completely covered in snow, but a large amount of the area was. If you looked to the distance, you could still see a green, grass field with trees untouched by snow. Which was weird considering snow wouldn't fall to Konoha for months. Sasuke raised his head and looked up to see the bright sun, then looked back at the snow. It wasn't melting? Sasuke raised a brow and looked back at Naruto with confusion.

"How did you find out about this place?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto sat down on a blanket, which Sasuke didn't notice was there before. Actually, there was food and drinks on top of the red blanket. ...Was Naruto trying to be romantic?

Naruto smiled sadly. "I don't think you want to know."

Sasuke frowned and took a seat on the blanket so he was facing Naruto. He looked into Naruto's blue cerulean eyes and just stared, letting himself get lost in those perfect colored eyes. "I do." He said confidently.

Naruto sighed. Why couldn't Sasuke just drop it whenever he made a comment? Noo...stubborn Uchiha...Naruto smirked. _'Uzuhiha now and forever.' _Naruto thought, making him happy. "Well...When I was about seven, I was being called demon by a bunch of people. I was surrounded by a crowd of men and women, all scowling at me and calling me a demon, filth, disgusting brat, you get my drift. I was so upset and hurt, that I ran away from the crowd. Tears blocked my vision, I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into something hard, and fell back. I looked up, but since my vision was blurry, I didn't see who it was. I found out only a month later that it was Iruka I bumped into, but that's not the point. I couldn't see who he was, so I got right back up on my feet and kept running." He paused to take a deep breath. "I ran, it felt like hours had gone by. Finally, I slipped on something as I was running and slid to the ground. I slid for a good while until I found myself buried in snow. I poked my head up and noticed this area. I found it weird, that this part of the forest was covered in snow, while everything else wasn't. So, this became my spot. I would come here often just to be alone or to cry or play by myself. No one knows about this place, not even my Otou-san."

When Sasuke saw the loving smile Naruto gave him, his heart fluttered. He was flattered--no, honored, that Naruto would share something this important to him with him. Sasuke looked around the area once more. Actually, it wasn't bad. It was pretty nice. They were alone, which was the best part, and it wasn't...that cold. It was weird, but enjoyable. He smiled back at Naruto. "So this is _our _spot now?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for only a moment, then grinned widely. He got on his knees and gently pinned Sasuke against the blanket. Some of the raven's hair got on the snow. "Yes, it's _our _spot...Now, I'll have my way with you, then we can eat for a bit. How's that sound?"

Smirking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him close. He kissed Naruto's lips briefly. "Sounds perfect to me. I'm cold anyway. Make me warm, and you know how to."

Naruto growled low in his throat and nipped Sasuke's ear. "Of course I do." He pressed his lips to Sasuke's, kissing him gently. "I love you," he murmered against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smiled. "Love you too Naruto."

"Sorry if your ass is cold when we're done." Naruto began to grin as he unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke huffed and glared up at Naruto. "Isn't that what the blanket is for?" He asked while kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto paused for a moment. "...Sure, that sounds good." Naruto grinned and continued with what he was doing.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Your dobe!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "No, my **husband**."

"And my **wife**." ..."Ow! I kid, I kid! ...okay, I lie, I somewhat kid...Ow!!!! I KID!!!" Naruto realized making a joke like that wasn't smart with Sasuke's teeth on his skin. "...Can I call you my Man-wife?"

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Please?" Pout.

"No."

"...Pretty please?"

"NO."

"...Pretty please with cherries and a marriage ring on top?" Haha.

"...No."

"...Please?"

"..."

"...?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

"YES!"

Sasuke growled. Placing his hand behind Naruto's head, he pushed the blonde down so their lips were inches apart. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot." He growled, then pulled Naruto down completely to kiss him, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto groaned in approvement and decided to make sure this was a perfect honeymoon for Sasuke.

* * *

**AN: w review please :3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Wh00t! Okay, another chappy done. XD hopefully this one's good to, or at least a liiiiittle tiny bit better than the last. lol well, **

SaiFire

kashirushi'nii

RavenToriBlack

Kuguya Okashii

yinyanglover

PianistFingers

Danielle Smith

CopyNinAstral

yaoihentaiqueen

MC DuckyMcGEE (My imoto-chan XD)

Look-Right-Through-Me

Blaise le poussin masque

XxFuFuxX

BlackKat200

AngelOfContemplation

Stephke23

FanLover

mooglesayshide

kirallie

OrlandosLover2009

InuDemonGirl

Kittendragon

Skyheart

XxMomo-chanxX

Narifreak39

onikasam

horsepoet

ACELUVER

BloodMoon01

Nekimo-chan

elyrian

**Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you guys did, thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy and review YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!! **

**Oh, btw, ths chapter was editted by my girlfriend. today is our 3 months, even though it feels longer. lol Love you! **

* * *

Kakashi sat on the corner of his bed and stared at the floor anxiously. He had been staring at it for what, maybe an hour? Who knows, he lost track of time a while ago. It wasn't too late at night, perhaps only 9? or 10?...12? Kakashi took a deep, shuddering breath and exhaled shakily. His mask was pooled around his neck and he still hadn't changed from his uniform. He was too busy with his other thoughts and his nervousness. Why was he so nervous? He was going to marry the love of his life tomorrow! He should be excited! Not nervous!

_'Maybe I'm nervous because of the possibilties that could happen. What if Iruka suddenly realizes that this is a mistake? What if he realizes that he can find someone completely better? I know Iruka is too good for me, but damn it, I'm selfish. I don't __**want**__ to give him up to someone else! But what if he wants someone better? What if he tells me tomorrow that he doesn't think this is a good idea? Damn it, damn it, damn it! What am I going to do?? What if he regrets this??' _Kakashi sighed and buried his face in his hands. Why were all these fears entering him now? Sure, he thought about it before, but it didn't really hit him as hard as it was doing now. A knock on the door made him jump slightly in surprise. He looked up from his hands and saw Iruka by his doorway, looking a bit worried. He could tell since Iruka was slightly frowning and his dog ears were drooped down, his tail swishing slowly behind him. Kakashi smiled. Iruka looked completely adorable with the animal features. Kakashi had been too distracted by his thoughts to notice Iruka's chakra signature. Smooth.

"Kashi? You okay? I left you in that same spot about an hour ago." Iruka stated as he walked into the bedroom. He was worried about Kakashi, he had been tense lately and a bit distant. Was it because of the fact that they were getting married tomorrow?

Kakashi saw a look of fear and worry in Iruka's eyes. _'Now what could my Iruka possibly be scared of?'_ Kakashi wondered. "Yes, I'm fine." he lied with a smile.

Iruka seemed unconvinced. He knelt down in front of Kakashi, placing his hands on Kakashi's knees. Mismatched eyes stared into chocolate brown ones. "You're lying." Iruka half smiled. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"So do you." Kakashi threw back quickly, now avoiding Iruka's gaze. _'Of course I'm worried. I don't know how the love of my life is feeling about staying with me forever.' _

"I'm worried about you, Kashi. You've been acting strange lately." He began to rub Kakashi's right knee with his thumb in a circular motion. "Kashi? What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, Ruka, really." As if he was going to tell Iruka what was wrong. If he pointed out the flaw of marrying him, Iruka might see it as well and make the decision Kakashi is trying to avoid.

Iruka only frowned more. A thought came into his mind that made his heart clench in pain and fear. "Are you...are you..." he gulped. "Are you having second thoughts on the wedding?" _'Are you having second thoughts about marrying me, Kakashi?' _

Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked at Iruka in surprise. Iruka had the fearful look in his eyes again, and his tail stopped swishing. "Second thoughts on the wedding?" He whispered, then raised his voice a bit. "What? Iruka! Of course not! Oh God no," He leaned foward and hugged Iruka tightly, nuzzling his neck.

Iruka smiled in relief and hugged him back. "So then what's wrong Kashi?"

Kakashi sighed and paused his movements. "...Are you sure you want to marry me?" He asked hesitantly.

Iruka pulled away to look at Kakashi with a raised brow. "Um, I think that's why I said yes, last time I checked. Is that what you're worried about? That I don't want to marry you?"

"Maybe...?" The look on Kakashi's face gave Iruka his answer. Iruka slapped the side of Kakashi's head. "Ow!" Kakashi winced. "Rukkkaaa! Why did you hit me??"

Iruka's dog ears shot up and he stood up in front of Kakashi. Kakashi, while rubbing the side of his head where he was hit, looked up at Iruka with a pout as the tanned man crossed his arms and glared at him. "You deserved it! Are you kidding me?! You're seriously asking if I'm sure I want to marry you?! Why else would I wear this engagement ring and proudly show it to others?! Why do you think I freaking said yes if I was going to have doubts?! I love you, you moron! I have the goddamn dog ears and tail to prove it!"

Kakashi stared at Iruka in shock. Iruka had a small tint of red across the bridge of his nose from his outburst at Kakashi. Kakashi continued to stare at Iruka with a dumbstruck look on his face, then slowly, he smiled. "Looks like you're marrying an idiot," Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka smiled as well. He took a step forward and sat on Kakashi's lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck. "No, I'm marrying an adorable idiot." His tail swished happily behind him. Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"Tail." Kakashi demanded as he kissed Iruka.

Iruka smirked and pulled his lips away only enough distance so he could reply, "No."

"Yes." Kakashi kissed Iruka again. "I'll yank it if you don't."

Iruka snorted and kissed down his neck. "No you won't, not unless you ever want to see it again. Plus, you stepping on it was punishment enough."

Kakashi pulled away from kissing Iruka's face to look at him guiltily. "I said I was sorry! I swear I didn't see it!" Kakashi frowned in apology.

Iruka laughed and pulled Kakashi close again. "For the hundreth time, it's okay. Besides, you said you'd stop throwing the ball and making me fetch it as your apology, remember?"

Kakashi blinked. "...I did?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Yes. You did. Remember?"

"..." Kakashi pouted. "Awww, but that's fun!" Iruka gave him a look. "Okay, okay...Don't give me that 'I'll make you sleep on the couch for a very long time' look."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Very much. And I'll feel even better if you wrap that tail around my waist."

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

"Aw, shame I won't do it."

Kakashi pouted. "Rukaaaaa! Don't be mean to your soon-to-be-husband!"

Iruka snorted. "Soon-to-be-husband, not _husband_...yet." Iruka smirked. "That means I can be as mean to you as I want."

"Hmm...true, but you love me! Why would you want to be mean to me?"

Iruka shrugged. "You're cute when you pout?"

"I'll pout more often if it makes you feel better."

"Well, if you pout on purpose like that it just ruins the whole effect."

"No it doesn't, because it's _like_ me pouting."

"Exactly, it's _like _you pouting, but it's not you _actually _pouting. I'm not making you pout, you're doing it on your own, and well, that's no fun."

"Ah but you don't have to know that."

"Well okay, since you like my blushes so much, I'll blush more often then."

"...On purpose?"

Iruka nodded. "Yep."

"...You can do that?!"

"...Yes..."

"Have you done it before?! Have you _faked_ blushed?! Don't tell me you gave me a _fake_ blush!!" Kakashi looked as if Iruka had commited some kind of serious crime.

Iruka smirked. "Well what's the problem, Kashi-koi? It's _like_ a blush!"

"I knew that was going to bite me in the ass. Have you faked blush before??"

"Not with you."

"Oh..." Kakashi sighed in relief. "Oh thank God..."

Iruka smiled and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Kakashi shrugged. "So, no fake pouting if you don't do fake blushing?"

Iruka grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips. "Deal."

"Good, now that that's settled. Tail?"

"No."

"Damn...really?"

"Yes."

"Cruel."

"Love you too."

Kakashi chuckled. He laid back on his bed, pulling Iruka on top of him and settling himself comfortably on the bed. Iruka sighed contently and snuggled his head to Kakashi's warm chest. Kakashi kept his arms wrapped around Iruka while nuzzling the top of his head with his nose. He lifted his head up a bit and nipped at Iruka's dog ear. Iruka smiled and Kakashi laughed in amusement when he saw Iruka's tail wag.

"Don't roll onto my tail again." Iruka warned.

"Don't put your tail where it can get rolled on." Kakashi retorted.

"I don't, it's just that you move around a lot."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Kashi, didn't you ever wonder why when you slept on the right side of the bed, you somehow ended up on the bottom left side with your legs dangling out?"

"No...Well, actually, I thought you put me there."

"...Yes Kashi, I took the time in the night to roll you from where you orginially slept, all the way to the corner of the other side of the bed." Iruka's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Because, you know, that makes sense."

"I thought you wanted more room!"

"...Kakashi, we both fit in this bed without a problem, why the hell would you assume I needed that much space? I usually sleep either in your arms or directly next to you anyway!" Iruka said, not really seeing Kakashi's logic.

"Well I don't know! I just don't think I move. At all."

Iruka sighed. "You do."

"A lot?"

"Occasionally."

"Oh."

"Like that day you rolled onto my tail..."

"Sorry?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi even though Kakashi couldn't see it. He was too comfortable to lift his head from Kakashi's chest. "You sure don't sound sorry."

"Okay my cute, adorable, beautfiul, sweet chuunin lover who is the best teacher and soon-to-be-husband in the worl--"

"Flattery will get you no where."

"What if I try really hard?"

"...Maybe."

Kakashi laughed and turned over to shut off the lights. Once the room was dark, he returned to Iruka and closed his eyes. He felt Iruka relax in his arms. Eventually, Kakashi was the first to fall asleep, followed by a content chunin.

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune as he watched Iruka getting ready. He grinned widely as Iruka fixed his own hair and kept stealing glances at the clock.

"So, how's it feel to be on the other end of this situation now?" Naruto asked teasingly, placing his hands behind his head.

"Not so bad." Iruka answered calmly. "A little nervous, but at least I'm not running around in circles like a lunatic." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto flinched, then grinned once again. "Yeah, yeah. At least the back of my hair doesn't look like a chicken."

"Are you refering to your husband's hair?"

"That was low."

"You started it."

"Well you could have been the mature one and finished it!"

"Does this look alright?" He turned to face Naruto and showed him his outfit. "And by the way, I don't have to be the mature one all the time."

"Yeah it looks good, and yes, you do have to be the mature one all the time."

Iruka raised a brow. "And why's that?"

"Because you're older than I am, _Otou-san_. You should be setting a good example for me."

Iruka snorted. "Like you'd listen."

"Heh, you're right. Hey, no dog ears or tail?" Naruto sounded disappointed.

"No. I will not go out in front of all those people with dog ears and a dog tail. My pride has suffered enough, thank you very much!"

Naruto laughed and stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards Iruka with a smile. "That's true. Well! Anyway! Today's your big day! You're gonna have fuuuuuuuuun!" Naruto spun Iruka around so that Iruka's back was facing Naruto's front, placed his hands on either side of Iruka's shoulders, and began pushing him out the door, grinning as Iruka laughed cheerfully.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"...Does this outfit make me look fat?"

". . . Fuck you, Kakashi." Kakashi burst out laughing while the Uzuhiha gave him a death glare. They sat on a bed side by side as they waited. "Not funny you jackass. You're lucky I'm attending this wedding at all." Sasuke growled. Sasuke knew he would've attended no matter what, but he was still moody.

"Well, you're not exactly walking down the aisle so no one's going to see that huge stomach of yours until afterwards. Besides, everyone knows you're pregnant, get over it." Kakashi smirked as he leaned back to rest his elbows on the bed.

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled. "Oh and I apologize if I randomly vomit on your nice new shoes."

"Ew. Is that a threat?"

"Possibly." Sasuke smirked.

"Brat."

"Pregnant brat to you." Sasuke corrected with a smirk. Even though he hated having a huge stomach, he couldn't deny that he loved the fact that he was going to have a child. The kid wasn't even born yet and Sasuke already loved it with all his heart.

"Hm." Kakashi grunted. "I can't believe I'm marrying him." He said more to himself then to Sasuke.

Sasuke heard it though. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's too good to be true."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Marry him."

"Then get up and go marry him. I'm tired of hearing you act like a love-sick dumbass."

"Gee thanks Sasuke. I always knew you were the best person to go to when it comes to talking." Kakashi said in deadpan tone.

"Why would you go to a pregnant teenager for advice?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"...Good point. Okay, let's go. I have to go up and marry my sweet dolphin." Kakashi grinned and stood up, getting off the bed and walking towards the door with bouncing excitment in him.

Sasuke shook his head and stood up, a little wobbily, and made his way out. Where was Naruto? He needed to kick something...

* * *

Kakashi tried not to shift nervously as he waited up at the alter. _'Okay, okay, don't be nervous, don't be nervous, don't be nervous. ...I'm nervous. Crap! Damn, I regret teasing Naruto about this. Karma's a bitch.'_ Kakashi looked around him to see who was with him. Anko was staring off into space, Gai was grinning like an idiot, Genma was playing with the senbon in his mouth, which Raidou took and threw at the floor, Tsunade was---...Why were her eyes closed? Why was she leaning against her hand in a way that shows she's slee--...that woman was NOT sleeping.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger and annoyance. "Tsunade-sama!" He hissed. Oh my god that fucking woman was NOT sleeping on _his_ wedding day! Agh, this is EXACTLY why he didn't want HER to do it. But noooo! Iruka wanted her to do it since she was the damn Hokage. Well if she was the Hokage, you'd think she'd have more respect during a wedding! "Hokaga-sama!" he almost yelled out.

Tsunade jumped and jerked herself awake. "What?! Huh?! Where am I?! ...Oh, oh, my apologizes...did I fall asleep?" She looked tiredly at Kakashi now that she had regained some of her senses.

Kakashi growled. "Yes. You did." He glared angrily at her.

She blinked a few times and yawned. "Sorry, sorry, I was out last night. You know, drinking, partying, gambling [Lost an insane amount of money, all that fun stuff. I guess when I woke up with a hangover this morning did I realize that today was your wedding day."

Everyone around Kakashi felt a killing, angry, frightening aura swirl around him. Their eyes widened and they took a step back. _'Well, at least she's not drunk...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to glare at Tsunade. "Well at least look alert! You are NOT ruining this wedding for me!"

Tsuande rolled her eyes. "Oh relax. What Iruka-kun doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm the Hokage, I can pull off not looking like a drunk or looking like I just woke up from a hangover."

"..."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. "You do agree with me, don't you, _Hatake_?"

"..."

"...I do control how this wedding turns out you know."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Damn woman! "Yes, _Hokaga-sama, _you can completely pull off the look of not being drunk or that you've woken up from a hangover." _'And you can pull off being a bitch, too.' _

Tsunade smirked smugly. "That's what I thought."

"Hag."

"Brat."

"Old woman!"

"Iruka's walking."

"What??" Kakashi turned his head and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Iruka walking with a slight cute blush on his face.

Iruka walked down and now felt a bit self conscious. He looked at all the people staring at him.

_'Why does Kakashi make me feel like such a woman? Sheesh. Well true, one of us had to walk down the aisle, but why did it have to be ME?!...Oh, right, because I said I would...Why? What the hell possessed me to say that __**I **__would walk down the---oh, right, he was massaging my shoulders and I stupidly said yes...damn talented hands of his. Wow, I feel like such an uke...this is only what, killing my ego? Feh, nevermind, my ego went out the window as soon as Naruto turned me into an adorable little puppy and made me live with Kakashi. Oh, that or possibly because of instead of balls, he makes me fetch FRISBEES! SON OF A--oh, Naruto!'_

Iruka smiled when he saw Naruto and Sasuke along with their other friends smiling warmly at him. There were parents he recognized, and children he taught grinning widely at him. Iruka chuckled and looked back up to look at Kakashi. He smiled happily as he stood face to face with Kakashi. Kakashi smiled back. Iruka took a glance at Tsunade and raised a brow.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama...if you don't mind me asking---"

Tsunade interupted Iruka. "Yes I'm fine, no need to ask anything!" She said sharply.

Kakashi glared at Tsunade for snapping at Iruka like that, and Iruka just shrugged it off. He didn't care, as long as Kakashi was standing right in front of him with happiness shining in his eyes. Although, he was concerned about why Tsunade eyes looked like she had bags under them.

Tsunade cleared her throat again. "Well, we are gathered here today, again, 3 months later, to marry now, these two wonderful shinobi's..."

"You could have said that with less sarcasm." Kakashi muttered angrily at Tsunade.

"Who said I was being sarcastic about Iruka?" She muttered back. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, but she just ignored it. "So, as I was saying before..."

Naruto watched from where he sat. He was in the front row with Sasuke right beside him. They couldn't stand since it kind of hurt Sasuke and it would strain him to do so. Sasuke sighed and looked at his stomach. Naruto, hearing the sigh, looked at Sasuke to see him frowning slightly. Naruto glanced at Kakashi and Iruka, who were completely concentrated on one another, so Naruto leaned his head a bit towards Sasuke's.

"What's the matter Sasu-chan?" He asked in a low whisper.

Sasuke stole a quick glance to Kakashi and Iruka to make sure they weren't noticing him and Naruto. Once he realized it was okay, he whispered back, "The kid's kicking..."

"Oh?" Naruto asked in surprise. "What's wrong with that?" He asked curiously.

"...It hurt."

"It...hurt?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah...it was like a double kick..."

Naruto snickered. "Strong baby, neh?"

Sasuke stared at his stomach. "Yeah...I guess..."

"So, do you Hatake Kakashi, take Umino Iruka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Umino Iruka, take Hatake Kakashi to.." she stopped to yawn. "Oh, sorry, sorry, what was I saying? Ahh damn it I lost my place..."

Iruka sighed. "I do, just...leave it at that."

"You sure? Because I could just re-read--"

"No, no, it's fine, just continue." Iruka's voice was strained.

"You sure? Where was I up to? Damn I can't read my own handwritting..."

"...Could you just continue please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, it's your wedding." She cleared her throat. "Okay! So, with the power--...wait, are you two combining your names? What am I gonna say? Hataino? Umiatake?"

Kakashi groaned and sighed. "HATAKE, Hokage-sama, HATAKE. That's what he's taking. We signed it on the damn papers!"

"...Was I present when this happened?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka growled in annoyance, they, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, Genma, and Raidou, shouted, "YES!"

"OKAY! I'm sorry!" She cleared her throat. "Okay, right. So, Hatake Kakashi, and Hatake Iruka. You may kiss--"

"I swear to god if you call me "the bride" I will never help you with your hangover mornings again!" Iruka hissed angrily.

"...You may kiss the other husband!" She said instead.

Kakashi smirked and looked at everyone and saw the eagerness and excitement on their faces. Aw, how cute, they all looked so thrilled...Kakashi directed his smirk at Naruto, who smirked back. Naruto lifted his hands slightly and began performing handseals. Suddenly, all the lights went out. It was completely dark, some people gasped, a few shrieked. After about a few minutes, the lights went back on. Iruka stood there with a blush on his face and Kakashi fixing the tip of his mask. Kakashi grinned at the audience who were gaping at him, Iruka laughed at the shocked and annoyed faces. Naruto and Sasuke snickered to themselves. Kakashi, two days before the wedding, had went to Naruto. Naruto and him had a private conversation while Iruka and Sasuke were in the kitchen discussing about something else. Kakashi told Naruto he didn't want anyone to see his face, but he wanted to kiss Iruka for their wedding. Naruto nodded in understanding, then grinned widely and came up with the plan. When Kakashi and Iruka were supposed to kiss, Kakashi would look at Naruto, which then Naruto would perform a jutsu and kill all the lights. After about 2 minutes, Naruto would restore the lights, that way, Kakashi and Iruka got their kiss, and no one saw his face.

Even though some people were annoyed, some people burst out laughing and applauded. Soon enough, the people invited to the wedding [tons of people, thanks to Naruto and Kakashi, cheered happily for them. Iruka smiled, and both he and Kakashi hugged.

During the reception, well, it was fun. Kakashi let Iruka walk around and talk to others, but kept a watchful eye on him. He smirked at those who looked at him with jealousy, Iruka was his, there was nothing they could do about it. He smiled at those who congratulated him. Naruto grinned widely and fooled around with everyone. He made a huge speech about Kakashi and Iruka and their "True love". He also spoke about Iruka being the best father he could ever ask for. Although, Kakashi felt a little offended with Naruto refered to him as the perverted father-in-law with odd-colored hair. In the end, Naruto got hugs from both Iruka and Kakashi. Sakura and Neji bothered Sasuke, and Sakura would giggle and randomly poke Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke glared and it took Naruto almost half an hour to calm him down.

Later that night, while Iruka was having a conversation with Anko and Gai, Kakashi randomly came up behind Iruka and placed his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka smiled as Kakashi placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Ruka-koi," Kakashi interrupted the conversation.

"Yes?" Iruka didn't really mind.

"Come on, it's time for us to leave."

"Oh?"

Kakashi pulled away from him and grabbed Iruka's hand. He began to tug him away from Anko and Gai, who just shrugged it off and talked to one another instead.

"Yes. Any complaints?" Kakashi smirked at Iruka.

"No, not really." Iruka grinned.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as Iruka gazed at the view in front of him. Iruka turned around and faced Kakashi to smile brightly at him. "Is that why you waited till it was late at night?"

Kakashi smirked and pulled down his mask. "Of course. I just wanted it to be you and me."

Iruka toed the sand on his feet and let out a giggle. He took a seat on the beach and watched the waves from the ocean go near his feet, barely touching it, and retreat back into the water. Kakashi took a seat beside him and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka leaned into Kakashi and looked up at the sky. The stars were out, and the moon was shining brightly.

"This is nice Kashi."

Kakashi bent his head and nuzzled Iruka's neck tenderly. "Anything for my husband." He said teasingly.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah I bet. What if I wanted to go surfboarding?"

"Well then, I'd get you a surfboard."

"Really? Okay, go get me one!"

Kakashi paused. "...What? You're joking, right?" Kakashi asked, lifting his head to look at Iruka to see if the tanned man was kidding.

"No..."

"...Now?"

"Yeah."

"You're serious." Kakashi's voice was of disbelief.

"Yeah." Iruka nodded.

"...Really?"

Iruka snorted. "No you idiot. Yeah okay, I'm going to surfboard on my honeymoon. That's romantic."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Thank God. I thought you really meant it."

Iruka chuckled and looked at Kakashi. "And what if I did?" He asked leaning closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka as well, their lips getting closer and closer. "Then I guess you're going to have to suffer not surfboarding alongside the dolphins."

Iruka blinked and stopped leaning forward. When Kakashi's lips was about to touch his, he whipped his head towards the ocean, making Kakashi kiss his cheek. "There are dolphins here?!" He asked in shocked.

Kakashi found something odd. He realized he wasn't feeling any lips on his, only a cheek. He opened his eyes, since he had closed him, and looked at Iruka. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed Iruka's chin gently with his hand and turned Iruka's head to face him. "I don't know, we'll find out later," he promised and kissed Iruka. Iruka smiled and shifted himself. He positioned himself so that he could wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck and so that he could have his legs on either side of Kakashi's sides. Kakashi leaned forward, making Iruka lean backwards until his back laid on the soft sand with Kakashi on top of him. Kakashi settled himself on top of Iruka to make sure they were both comfortable. Once he was sure, he returned his attention to kissing his chunin senseless. Kakashi smirked when Iruka parted his lips for Kakashi's tongue to enter and moan as Kakashi and his tongue played with eachother.

They pulled away for air, both gasping and Iruka blushed brightly as he panted. Kakashi enjoyed the dazed look Iruka had with the bright blush on his face, his hair slightly messed up since it was loose. When did Kakashi remove the hairband? Iruka realized it didn't matter once Kakashi attached his mouth to his again. After what seemed several hours but were only a few minutes passed, Kakashi once again pulled away from his husband to smile down at him. Iruka giggled and sat up, forcing Kakashi to reluctantly get off of Iruka. Iruka looked at the ocean and had a huge grin on his face. Kakashi smiled and raised a brow, wondering what his husband was thinking about. Iruka stood up and slowly walked towards the ocean. He kept walking deeper and deeper into the water. Once he got up to waist deep, he turned around and faced Kakashi. Kakashi had walked into the water as well, but only so that the water reached his ankles. Iruka grinned and stretched out his hand to Kakashi, and then signaled him to come in further.

"You really want me to go over there?" Kakashi asked with a grin, watching in amusement as his husband grinned.

"Yes! Now come here!"

Kakashi chuckled. "But I'll get wet!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi with a pout. "But you're already wet!"

"Yes, but not _as_ wet as you!"

"Well too bad, you're coming here!"

Kakashi laughed and started walking towards his lover. "Fine, fine," Kakashi said with a grin. He walked further into the water and ignored how cold it felt against his body. Once he was close enough to Iruka, he reached his hand towards the one Iruka had reaching for him. Iruka smirked once he had Kakashi's hand clasped into his. Kakashi's smile wiped off his face when he was tugged and pulled forward then down into the dark water along with Iruka. When he was underwater, he couldn't really see anything, he only felt Iruka wrap his arms around him and pulled him close. Kakashi then felt lips on his, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed back. They didn't stay too long under water because pretty soon they needed to surface again for air. Once they did, Iruka laughed as Kakashi coughed and took deep breaths to gain some air. Iruka laughed and shook his wet hair out of his face.

"You okay Kashi?" Iruka asked with a grin.

Kakashi stood up straight and looked at Iruka, smiling at his wet body and wet hair, framing his face. "Perfectly." He grinned. "Never had an underwater kiss before..."

Iruka winked. "Enjoyed it?"

Kakashi sniffed and rubbed his nose, the taste of Iruka and salt water in his mouth. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll try that again soon." Kakashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled him close. "Unless you want to..." He smirked.

Iruka laughed again. "Maybe another time." He removed the arms around his waist and grabbed Kakashi's hand. They walked to the shore of the beach and began walking down the path of it side by side. Iruka smiled as the water passed over their feet as they walked.

They walked for about an hour, both talking and laughing the whole way. After a few hours of fooling around, they took a seat on a big rock that was near the shore but in the water. Iruka sat while Kakashi rested his head on Iruka's lap and stared out into the ocean, enjoyed the feeling or Iruka running his hand through his silver hair. Iruka was enjoying the view, although he was slowly realizing that it was getting a bit chilly. He ignored it in favor of enjoying the time he was spending with Kakashi.

"Ruka," He heard Kakashi call his name, so he looked down at the bushy silver hair on his lap.

"Hm?"

"We should go to the hotel now."

Iruka pouted and let out a little whine, even though he was somewhat excited. "Now?"

Kakashi chuckled and sat up. "Yes, now." He hugged Iruka to him. "Besides, you're getting a bit chilly." He bent his head so he could whisper in Iruka's ear. "And the night's still young, although I think I'd prefer to enjoy it someplace else..."

Iruka shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold. "Okay, let's go." He sat up and grabbed Kakashi's hand, then began to tug the man to follow him. He knew he seemed a bit too eager, but he had an excuse! It was their wedding night!

Kakashi laughed. "Well someone's determined to go now!" Kakashi teased. Iruka said nothing, he expected his husband to say something anyway. Kakashi, still chuckling, looked behind him for some reason unknown to him. He was glad that he did though. "Hey, Ruka-koi! Look!"

Iruka stopped walking and tugging Kakashi to follow along to see what Kakashi wanted him to look at. His eyes widened for a moment before he laughed. Kakashi just smiled at the two dolphins diving in and out of the water side by side near the shore.

"Looks like there actually were other dolphins with me today..." Kakashi muttered. "I had three of them and I didn't even realize it, shame."

Iruka playfully slapped his arm. "Oh shut up. You know you prefer _this_ dolphin."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and smirked. "But of course. After all, I did marry _this_ dolphin."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I regret saying anything."

Kakashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. "You know you love me."

Iruka blushed and smiled. "Yes, I do."

"You already said that a few hours ago..."

"Idiot." Iruka muttered before leaning up and kissing Kakashi. Kakashi smiled as Iruka broke the kiss and tugged him again towards the place they were going to stay at. This was going to be a fun and interesting night.

* * *

**AN: You know, I'd probably write a lemon for this if I could xDDD I can't write it to save my life :D but if anyone's interested...lol I kid. Anyway, this chapter came out longer than I intended, but hopefully you enjoyed it X3 Please review! Oh, and to answer some people's questions, no, this is NOT the final chapter, there's still more to come D Well, again, please review, and I hope this came out good. **


	14. Chapter 14

sliverchain

Kuguya Okashii

Nekimo-chan

SaiFire

kashirushi'nii

jazzy

Narifreak39

RavenToriBlack

OrlandosLover2009

mooglesayshide

Look-Right-Through-Me

Kittendragon

yinyanglover

kirallie

Skyheart

yaoihentaiqueen

BloodMoon01

ACELUVER

CopyNinAstral

The Mildly Inspired

Stephke23

elyrian

Blaise le poussin masque

FanLover

Filleyice

InuDemonGirl

**AN: First off, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! Thanks a lot! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I always look foward to reading your reviews! Well, this chapter has not been editted by my girlfriend so I apologize early for any mistakes I make [ Oh, btw, I would like you all to know that it is UCHIMAKI, not UZUHIHA, yes I accidently made that mistake and I feel really really stupid for doing so. The reason I don't correct it is because I'm terrifed my reviews will be erased lol and I don't want to risk that, I hope you don't mind it much. Anyway! Here's the next chapter, thanks again! **

One month later...

Naruto was sitting on a chair beside Sasuke's bed. They were currently at the doctors since Sasuke and Naruto wanted to know what gender they would be having.

Lately, Iruka had noticed Sasuke's stomach was really big. Naruto had joked that maybe they were going to have twins instead. Sasuke's mood swings were driving Naruto nuts. Kakashi would laugh at Naruto countless times for having to deal with it, and every time Iruka caught Kakashi laughing at Naruto, he was forced to sleep on the couch. Every time Kakashi slept on the couch, he would sigh and think, _'I knew that one day that was going to bite me in the ass...' _At first, Naruto and Sasuke wanted to be surprised about what gender the child was going to be, but they decided against it and thus, Naruto and Sasuke at the doctor's, the doctor currently examining Sasuke's stomach.

They had gone through a few health examinations, checking out if Sasuke was okay and all. Now they were checking on the baby.

The doctor, whose name was Kazuki, a young red, short haired doctor, that was examining Sasuke hummed a bit. "Hmm..I'm feeling two strong heart beats..." He commented after a while.

Naruto froze in place, and Sasuke blinked, then thought_, 'Oh, that's good. My baby's heartbeat and mine are strong.' _Sasuke smirked._ 'Which means he or she has more of the Uchiha blood then Naruto's, yes! That means he or she will come out more like me!' _Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto when he noticed Naruto's lack of a response.

"What's wrong, dobe?" he asked since Naruto seemed to be frozen with shock. Why was the dobe frozen like that? It's not like there was a reason to be shocked...was Naruto suspecting something, or what?

Naruto, after about a minute, found out that he was able to speak and move again, "Um...when you say two strong heartbeats...do you mean...?" Kazuki nodded, understanding that Naruto was implying, even though Sasuke was completely lost. "Ah...I see.." and that's all Naruto said before his vision went black and he fell to the floor with a 'thump'. Sasuke stared at Naruto's body on the floor for a moment, then looked at the doctor.

"My husband just fainted, and I seem to be missing something...mind explaining?" He raised a brow.

Kazuki slowly nodded. "Um, Uchimaki-san...you're going to have twins..." he said a bit hesitantly.

Sasuke froze. It took him a few moments for it to register what he had just heard. "Twins? You mean, as in, I'm having TWO kids, at ONCE?"

Again, Kazuki nodded. "Is there any other form?" he asked with a raised brow, thinking about it. "Was I lied to all these years...? No, no, I'm sure that's the only meaning of, well, having twins." he nodded in affirmative.

"Ah..I see..."

Kazuki watched as Sasuke fell backwards and onto the bed. Kazuki looked at Naruto, who was still on the floor, faint, and then Sasuke, laying on the bed, since he fainted as well. Kazuki placed his hands in his pockets, swayed forward and backwards, stopped, and let out a low, long whistle.

"So..." he said out loud to no one in particular. "What do I do now?" He shrugged and decided to take his lunch break early.

When Kazuki came back, he saw Sasuke and Naruto were coming around. He swallowed a banana piece in his mouth before speaking. "So, you're awake?" he asked casually to whoever woke up first.

Naruto sat up groggily and shook his head. "W-wha? What happened?" He looked at Kazuki, confused, hoping the man knew why Naruto had been on the floor.

Kazuki took another bite of his banana. "You fainted." He said simply.

Naruto blinked. "Oh...I did? Why?"

Sasuke, after coming around, sat up and answered for Kazuki. "Because we're having twins, baka.."

Kazuki held out a finger quickly in front of him. "Don't you dare faint again." He warned. He hated it when people fainted. Just seeing someone lie on the floor like it was just, ugh! You didn't know they were dead or alive unless you saw the rise and fall of their chest. It was annoying. Or check their pulse, that too, was annoying.

Naruto nodded. "Right, right.." Naruto sat there for a moment, and then shot up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE HAVING TWINS?!?!?!" Naruto shouted, looking at Kazuki.

Kazuki threw out the banana. "I mean, you're having two kids." Kazuki sighed. How many times did he have to say it? Asking the same question wasn't going to change the fact.

"TWO KIDS?! WE DIDN'T ORDER TWO KIDS, OKAY?! WE JUST WANTED—...KYUUBI!!!!!!!"

'**Ow! What, kit?' **Kyuubi asked, obviously not too thrilled at being yelled at so loudly.

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Naruto continued to shout, not bothering to talk with Kyuubi mentally. Kazuki gave Sasuke a strange glance, wondering if his husband possibly could have lost it, but Sasuke just shook his head and said,

"Ignore it. Check my kids? I want to know what gender they are.."

'**Ah, yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations.' **

"CONGRATULATIONS?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!?!"

Kyuubi didn't respond right away.** 'What the hell do I have to do with this? How am I suppose to be control of that?! I'm just as surprised! You two were the ones in the bedroom that fucked like bunnies! I have nothing to do with this!' **

Naruto blushed and grumbled. "Okay, okay...if you say so, but-!"

"Naruto!"

Startled by Sasuke's shout, Naruto jumped and whipped around to look at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed at Naruto, and then he smirked.

"We're having a boy..and a girl..".

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Then slowly, he smiled, which then turned into a full out grin. He jumped and punched the air. "WHOOHOO! I'M GONNA HAVE TWINS! A BOY AND GIRL! WHOOT!" He ran, grabbed Kazuki by the hands, and began to twirl him around.

Kazuki's eyes widened as he was spun around while Naruto danced happily. "Um, sir, Naruto-sama, is this necessary?!" he asked while he was lifted from the ground and spun around in a circle. Naruto didn't hear him; he was busy shouting out 'I'm gonna be a dad of twins! Twins! Me and Sasuke are having twins!'.

Sasuke watched, amused and happy. He looked at the scanner that showed his and Naruto's twins. He was glad that Naruto was happy about it, he thought that Naruto might have been upset about it. He let Naruto spin Kazuki around in joy for a little while long, but when Sasuke noticed Kazuki was looking a bit sick, Sasuke chuckled and took pity.

"Naru-kun! Put the man down already!" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto immediately put the man down. He never went against what Sasuke commanded when he was pregnant. Never. Naruto looked at Kazuki who was sort of slump in his hands, looking dizzy and sick. Naruto sweatdropped and laughed a bit nervously.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Naruto apologized to the doctor. "I just got excited..."

Kazuki raised a hand. "No...it's fine...I really shouldn't have had an early lunch break, that's all..." he held his stomach._ 'Oh god do I feel sick... but I can't exactly blame myself...how was I suppose to know this man would switch moods and be so thrilled that he would twirl me ar–okay, don't think about that. I'm feeling so much worse. Damn it, where's the bathroom again...?' _

Naruto grinned. "So a boy and a girl! I can't wait to tell Otousan and Kakashi!" he ran and hugged Sasuke. "This is so great Sasu-chan!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes it is. Okay, you're squeezing me. Let go."

Naruto pouted and pulled away. "Way to ruin the mood, Sasu-chan!" Naruto playfully faked hurt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed he was sitting on. He wobbled a bit, and then caught Naruto's hand to keep his balance. Naruto smiled and waved at Kazuki.

"Bye! Thanks for everything, Kazuki-san!" Naruto said enthusiastically, while Sasuke just grunted his thanks.

Kazuki, still feeling sick, just waved. "No problem, bye Uchimaki-sans." Kazuki sighed as they left the room. Kazuki shook his head, then, ran to the bathroom.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

_KNOCK, KNOCK–_

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" Came a shout from behind the door that was currently being knocked on. Well, more like banged.

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Iruka, with his hair loose since he was too lazy to find his hair tie, and a shirt that looked a little too big for him since it was sliding a bit down on the right side of his shoulder. He had no dog ears nor tail. Yawning, he blinked and saw an eager Naruto and a smiling Sasuke in front of him.

"Hi, what's the–" He was cut off when he was suddenly tackled and spun around.

"I'm gonna be a father of twins! Twins Otousan! Twins!" Naruto cried, hugging Iruka tightly.

Sasuke walked into the home and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, we thought you'd be awake."

Iruka, still being hugged tightly by Naruto, looked at Sasuke as best as he could. "It's Saturday. It's 7 am. I live with Kakashi. Do you really think I'd be up by this time?" Iruka asked, but then what Naruto was shouting finally sunk in.

"Wait, you're having TWINS?!" Iruka asked in complete shock, whipping his head around to look back at Naruto.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! A boy and a girl!" He placed Iruka down and released him from his tight embrace.

"Oh? You're having fraternal twins? Congratulations, Naruto-kun! You too, Sasuke-kun!" He grinned excidetly.

Sasuke grunted and looked around the room. "Where's Kakashi?" He asked, noticing it was very quiet. With Naruto's pouncing energy and loud shouts, it could awaken anyone within a 30 mile radius.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I swear the man sleeps like a bear. He's still in bed."

Naruto gapped. "How is that possible? I've been screaming at the top of my lungs!" Naruto stated in awe, still shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Which is loud enough to wake up the whole village, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said as he walked lazily into the livingroom. He wore a tight blue shirt since he couldn't find his shirt–ah, Iruka was wearing it–and loose, black sweats. He was maskless since Naruto and Sasuke had seen him without it before. He walked to Iruka and wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist. "What is this about?" He asked in a drawled voice, obviously showing he was still tired.

Naruto grinned brightly, and Sasuke answered for Naruto. He wanted to say it too, Naruto had his share shouting it around the village. "We're having twins."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "There's gonna two mini yous?" he sighed and shook his head. "There goes Konoha.." He smirked, then grunted when Iruka elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him.

Sasuke huffed. "You're just jealous." He smirked. That made Kakashi freeze. Was he?

Iruka smiled and started discussing about the twins with Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi kind of shut them out and began to think.

'_Am I jealous? No, I'm not... at all. I'm actually happy for them, extremely happy. Why do I feel like I'm missing something? I have my Iruka, which is all I need. A child? Would I want a child? With Iruka...yes...but... for now, I think I'm more then happy with just having Iruka. That scroll can wait.' _

"...Misaki and Akemi? Those are great names for the twins." Iruka said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Sasu-chan thought of our daughter's name."

Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah, and surprisingly, Naruto thought of a good name for our son..."

Naruto looked hurt. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" He playfully pouted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "You were going to name our son Naruto Jr." He said in a deadpan tone.

Naruto paused. "...Would you have preferred Sasuke Jr.?" Naruto asked seriously, yet innocently.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a good moment. _'...He isn't kidding.' _Sasuke thought before sighing. "Dobe.." He muttered.

Naruto grinned. "Your dobe."

Sasuke blushed and looked at Iruka. "So, um, yeah...that's the big news." Naruto grinned, knowing that Sasuke was pretending to ignore him. He let it go. Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts, and nodded.

"Well that's great news. Now, it's 7 in the morning. Go away." Kakashi began to shoo them away.

Iruka chuckled and waved apologetically at Naruto for Kakashi's rudeness. Naruto laughed and shrugged it off. "Yeah, it is kind of early. Sorry, I just couldn't hold in my excitement." Naruto apologized with a smile.

Sasuke started to head for the door. "Really dobe? We couldn't tell." Sasuke muttered sarcastically and a bit moodily.

Kakashi, Iruka, nor Naruto moved. Iruka looked hesitantly at Naruto. "Ah...is that mood swing or was he really being sarcastic?" Iruka whispered to Naruto.

Naruto stood frozen in place, muscles tensed. "I...I don't know. And honestly, I am scared to find out. So uh, I'll be leaving now...bye Otousan, later Kakashi!" Naruto ran to stand beside Sasuke and followed him out. Kakashi sighed and shook his head in pity, closing the door behind them.

Kakashi leaned back against the door and smirked playfully. "I almost feel bad for him."

Iruka snorted and headed back towards the bathroom. "Almost?"

Kakashi nodded. "Almost." He confirmed, then raised a brow and followed Iruka. "And where do you think you're going?"

Iruka stopped walking and looked at Kakashi with confusion. "Um, the bathroom to start my day?" What else was he going to do?

Kakashi chuckled at his cute dolphin and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist. "No, you're not. You are going back to bed, and going back to sleep with me." Kakashi told Iruka, leading him towards the bed.

"Sleep? You think that after that shock I can sleep again?!" Iruka protested, struggling against Kakashi's hold.

"What shock? That Naruto and Sasuke are having twins? It's more of a surprise...but..." Kakashi grinned, tightening his hold on Iruka and leading him to the bed, "I can make you tired again..." he whispered suggestively into Iruka's ear. Iruka blushed and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"Uh huh..." Iruka said in disbelief.

Kakashi smirked. "Koi?" Kakashi called in a low voice.

"Yes?" Iruka asked as he was laid on the bed and Kakashi was on top of him.

Kakashi smiled and asked innocently, "Could you bring back your tail and ears? I'm starting to miss them..."

Iruka stared at Kakashi. Shaking his head, he sighed. Kakashi was really fond of those animal features Iruka contained. It didn't bother Iruka, he had months to get used to them. Also, it was fun to use to tease Kakashi with. That was a plus. He was glad he didn't have those side effects anymore. Kakashi throwing a ball or throwing a newspaper for Iruka to fetch was getting old. And he liked cats. He hated glaring at them. It made him feel sad.

Iruka removed himself from Kakashi's tight hold and preformed some handseals, and then slowly, brown ears grew on Iruka's head, and a brown, fluffy tail appeared in view. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled Iruka's neck. He kissed Iruka's neck and whispered, "Thanks, koi."

Iruka grunted. "How could you miss them? I got rid of them only 2 days ago." He had his eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

Kakashi licked Iruka's neck, then trailed kisses from his neck, up to his chin, and finally claimed Iruka's lips, ignoring Iruka's question. Iruka responded, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, and his tail around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi growled approvingly and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue past

Iruka's lips. Iruka moaned in pleasure and melted as Kakashi took over the kiss and wrapped his arms around his Chuunin.

After a while, Kakashi pulled away. He smirked down at the slightly breathless Iruka below him, while catching his own breath. Iruka pouted, and Kakashi tilted his head questioningly.

"What? Kakashi asked curiously.

"You ignored my question..." He whined quietly, pouting more.

Kakashi barked with laughter and kissed Iruka eagerly but quickly. "You're so cute!" Kakashi said happily.

Iruka blushed and glared at Kakashi. "That still isn't answering my question, Kashi." Iruka reminded.

Kakashi smirked at Iruka. "I know." he said before capturing Iruka's lips into another kiss. He pulled away only slightly, just enough to say, "I don't want to answer because I don't care about that, I rather kiss you to the point that you forget your own name." Kakashi grinned. "Or, do some other things to only scream out mine." And with that, Kakashi resumed kissing Iruka. Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi back. He hugged Kakashi tighter to him. He didn't really care that Kakashi didn't answer his question. The pout was really because Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't mind this response.

Naruto followed closely beside Sasuke. They have been quiet during the walk, save for Naruto shouting he was having twins to everyone in the village. Sure, some were cranky that they were woken up early on a Saturday, but the news was touching, and at the same time, frightening. Naruto shouting out at the top of lungs kind of reminded them of when Naruto and Sasuke were younger... they shuddered, but thought they could somehow deal with it. They smiled and waved off as Naruto jumped happily and Sasuke kind of wobbled.

As they walked, Naruto was a bit tense. Sasuke hadn't said anything ever since they left the apartment of Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's tense body, smirked and slipped his hand into Naruto's. Naruto quietly sighed of relief and smiled. He entwined his fingers with Sasuke's, smiling at the raven haired shinobi.

"So, Sasu-chan... You're okay with having two kids?" Naruto asked, not meeting Sasuke's eyes but looking ahead. And then, after an afterthought, "At the same time?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I'm okay with it... I'm happy we're having twins actually." Sasuke said with a light voice.

Naruto's eyes widened and this time he looked at Sasuke. "Really?!" He asked happily.

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto, frowning slightly. "Why wouldn't I be? You act as if I'm upset about it or something. We're having a boy and a girl. What we wanted. I'm content."

Naruto sweatdropped at the comment and gave a lopsided smile. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke snorted and shrugged. "I wonder how we're getting twins though..."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Your desire to restore your clan?" When he looked at Sasuke, he saw Sasuke was glaring at him. "What! It's true! You always said your desire was to restore your clan! Well, maybe you told yourself that for so many years that it led to you getting twins!"

Sasuke sighed. "That doesn't even make sense, dobe! I wasn't even suppose to get pregnant!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, well, it could be a possibility." Naruto pointed out.

"Or," Sasuke started in a stern voice. "The scroll could have had something to do with it.." Sasuke also pointed out.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No...no, it couldn't have been the scroll. All it did was enable you to get pregnant...so, no, it wasn't the scroll." Naruto reasoned out. He had read the scroll several times after he had found out it made Sasuke pregnant. Kyuubi even translated everything and read it to him, just to triple check that Naruto read correctly. So he was positive that it wasn't the scroll's fault.

'**Must've just been your hormones.' **

'_Funny Kyuu.' _

Kyuubi snickered.

Sasuke sighed. "Either way, we're having twins. Nothing we can do about it now."

Naruto nodded, then was tackled by something that was extremely pink. Naruto blinked and looked down at Sakura, who was hugging him tightly. She squealed, then said,

"I'm so happy for you! Twins?! That's so great! Isn't that great Neji?" Sakura asked, looking behind her to smile at Neji. Neji, who had been beside Sakura before, nodded. Neji turned to Sasuke.

"Congrats on the kids.." Neji said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks."

Sakura gently hugged Sasuke, being very careful with him. "This is so great! You two weren't expecting twins, were you?" She was grinning.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it took us by surprise.." He admitted.

Sakura squealed again, and then looped her arm around Neji's. "So what are you having? Two boys, or two girls?" Sakura asked excitedly. She was thrilled about kids, especially since she and Neji were engaged. She wanted to have her own children. Neji, in his own way, showed that he was interested in this too.

Sasuke answered as Naruto went beside him and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "A boy and a girl."

"Really? That's great!" Sakura squealed happily. Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What about you and Neji? Any plans for kids in the future?" Naruto asked conversationally.

And in response, he got two replies at the same time, but both saying something different.

"Not at all."

"Of course!"

Neji and Sakura looked at each other.

"Well, not yet,"

"Well, soon."

They narrowed their eyes at each other. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun...care to repeat that?" She asked with a raised brow.

Neji wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. "That depends...care to repeat what you said?"

Slowly, Naruto and Sasuke began tiptoeing away...

"I want kids, Neji-kun." Sakura said as if he should have known that.

"I'm well aware of that, Sakura-_chan_." Neji retorted, stressing the end suffix the way she did.

"Well if you are, why aren't you thrilled or even a bit excited about the thought of it?" She narrowed her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke were already walking further away.

"Because, Sakura, it's a little early to be thinking about kids..."

Sakura giggled. "Says who?" She asked sweetly.

"Me." Neji said automatically.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. "As if your opinion matters." She winked at him.

Neji growled. "It ALWAYS matters. Right, Naruto?" No response. He blinked, then sighed. "They're gone, aren't they?"

Sakura looked where Naruto and Sasuke once stood, and sighed. "Yep...oh well. Come one." She removed herself from Neji's grip and grabbed his hand. "I'm hungry. You're paying for breakfast."

Neji sighed and muttered, "No surprise there..."

Naruto grinned happily as he and Sasuke entered their home. It was still early, Naruto didn't have to go to work until 9, and Sasuke was just going to stay home and rest. He's been tired lately, and the news about the twins was just a bit much. Naruto smiled and hopped onto the bed and sighed happily. Sasuke soon joined him, not really in the mood to cook breakfast or anything. He smirked. He could get Naruto to do that for him. Sasuke curled against Naruto, who wrapped an arm around Sasuke in return.

"Naru-kun?"

Drowsily, Naruto murmured a "hmm?" in response. He didn't feel like talking. He enjoyed just laying beside his Sasu-chan and getting ready to fall into a deep slumber.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"..."

"Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"..."

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was stern.

"..."

"Naruto don't you even think about pretending to be asleep!" Sasuke growled. He heard a snore. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, be that way..." he grumbled, but fell asleep none-the-less.

Naruto smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke. He did not want to answer that question because one: he was scared to. Two: You never, EVER, answer that question to someone who has random mood swings, and three: he didn't want to ruin the moment. Naruto inwardly chuckled. He knew, just because he avoided this time, didn't mean Sasuke wouldn't ask again... he'd just have to be more sly.

Twins. He was going to have twins. A boy and a girl. Akemi and Misaki. He smiled. He couldn't wait to have his kids! Which would be first? Akemi, or Misaki? He hoped Akemi would be first. Having an older brother is a nice feeling. He didn't really know what it was like to have an older sister. He didn't care either way, he just couldn't wait to have those kids...and he was glad Sasuke was happy and just as thrilled as he was. He was glad Sasuke was okay with having twins... Naruto sighed happily and soon fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKER!!! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! NEXT TIME YOU DO A JUTSU THAT YOU DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT ON YOURSELLLLLLLLLLLLLF!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he lied on the bed, his face contorted in pain and covered in sweat. The doctors and nurses rushing him to a room as he continued to scream. Naruto was running right beside them, wincing whenever he heard Sasuke yell at him

"DAMNIT NARUTO!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!!!!!! TWINS NARUTO! TWINS! I'M HAVING TWO KIDS COME OUT A FUCKING CERTAIN AREA! DOES THAT SOUND FUN TO YOU?!??!? WHY AREN'T YOU THE ONE PREGNANT?!?!?! HUH?!?! AHHHHHHHH!!! DOBBBBBBBEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto stood frozen in place, fear shaking his body. He shuddered, then sighed. "My god I'm dead when he comes out.." he said in a low voice.

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up, then landed loudly on the floor. He was panting and sweating, shock making his body shake with fear. Slowly, he relaxed, he took a deep breath and looked around. He was still in his bedroom. Naruto turned and sat up on the floor, breathing heavily. What? What was that...?

"Dobe, what are you doing on the floor?" Sasuke asked from the door to their bedroom. He leaned against the wall with his right shoulder and looked questioningly at Naruto. "You have to go to work in 20 minutes. Stop playing around and get ready." Sasuke ordered as he walked out of the room.

A dream. Oh god, it was a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare! Naruto's breathing finally slowed down to normal, he wiped off some of the sweat on his forehead. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Okay...okay, that was a dream, relax, It was a dream, okay, okay..." he sighed. "Nightmare. Scary nightmare, but just a nightmare.." He stood up and rubbed his head as he got ready to go to work. "Man he is scary when he's screaming..." Naruto shook his head to remove such frightening thoughts and focused on changing clothes. He walked into livingroom and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke, not being able to resist, smiled back.

"Hey if you need for anything, don't–"

"Hesitate to call you, I know, I know, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "All right, see you later!" Naruto ran as quickly as possible to his office so he wouldn't get there late. As he ran he couldn't help but grin. He had a perfect morning, nothing could spoil it now...

-At Naruto's office-

"WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THESE PAPER WORKS COME FROM?!?!" Naruto stood in front of his desk, gapping at the large amount of papers piled up neatly on top of his desk.

Shikamaru came in with more stacks of papers, settling them on top of the already highly stacked reports and papers. He looked at Naruto, noticing Naruto's surprised look.

"Remember, you're the one that wanted this job, Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed and looked at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know... Hey, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Would you help me with these files...?"

"..."

"Please?"

". . . . "

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssssssssssse?"

"No." Shikamaru started walking away.

"...I order you to help me."

Shikamaru froze. Naruto grinned smugly. Ha. Now what was Shikamaru going to–

"No." He walked out the office.

"Oh come on!!!!" Naruto sighed and took his seat, staring at the files blocking his view from anything else. Reluctantly, he grabbed the files and started organizing and signing them. "Man this sucks..." He grumbled. "Well, I did know this was part of the job..." But even that didn't make him feel any better. He banged his head against the table. Ah, that made him feel a bit better.

**AN: please review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not **


	15. Author's noteishthing:D

**_ATTENTION ALL!!_**

**yeah i know thats exaggerated :D **

**Look sorry I haven't updated...thing is, my laptop crashed with everything in it...including the new chapters TT...**

**But I recently got it recovered...so I'm going to be updating once again.**

**Im sorry for such a long wait, I hope I haven't lost people's interest...[ **

**But...for those who do still like my story and still want to read more, more will come sometime this week or the next. Im moving this weekend so I'm not entirely sure...but do expect an update soon. **

**Thanks! Sorry to disappoint that its not a chapter...but I will make it up. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story! I haven't given it up on it nor have i gotten bored with it! I plan to finish it! **

**-InuUzumaki **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: haha...here it is!**

* * *

Iruka laid on his back on the grassy field, his hair loose, while Kakashi laid beside him, on his side, using one elbow as leverage. Kakashi had one knee up, resting the side of his head on his left hand, and using his free one to play with Iruka's hair. Iruka was taking a lunch break, so Kakashi had decided to kidnap him and take them to the field to be alone. Iruka didn't mind. So what? The kids were gonna play and stuff for at least half an hour. Kakashi could hog him all he wanted.

Kakashi gazed at Iruka's peaceful face. He had his eyes closed, showing that he obviously enjoyed Kakashi petting and playing with his hair. As he watched Iruka, he couldn't help but remember Sasuke's words...

_"You're just jealous." _

Hm...even though he was teasing, it still made Kakashi think. Maybe he really wouldn't mind having a kid of his own...especially with Iruka. The question is, would Iruka want to have a child as well? He probably would...he grew up alone, and Naruto was like a son to him...maybe he would want one of his own? With him, Kakashi? Kakashi gave a light sigh. What better way to find out then to ask?

"Ruka-koi...?" His voice was low and soft, just incase his love was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up.

Iruka tiredly opened his eyes to look up at Kakashi. "Hmm?" His response was just as tired.

Kakashi chuckled, feeling a tad guilty for disturbing Iruka, but he really wanted to find out his answer. "Ruka, you know how Sasuke and Naruto are going to have a child...?" He trailed off, looking away from Iruka's eyes.

"M-hm..." He started waking up a bit more.

"Well...it just had me wondering... I mean, like I said, I was just wondering because it's just that the possibility of two males having a baby now is possible and all, which is very, very rare but thanks to the scroll that can make a male pregnant since you know, only females could do it before but...um, I just couldn't help but think that...like I said, since the scroll–"

"Kashi, you're babbling." Iruka said with a chuckle, wondering why Kakashi seemed so nervous. It was quiet adorable.

Kakashi blinked and looked down at Iruka, who staring right back on him, smiling. Kakashi felt a bit silly and chuckled. "So I am... What I'm trying to ask is... Did you ever consider having a child?"

Iruka's eyes slightly widened. "You mean...you mean with you...?" He stared up at Kakashi in surprise. When he saw Kakashi flinched, he realized how his tone came out.

"Well... in general, I mean..." Kakashi tried to cover up, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Iruka smiled at the blush on Kakashi's face. Even though Kakashi was wearing his mask, Iruka could still see it, and the nervousness on Kakashi's face made it even more obvious. "Kakashi, are you asking me if I want a child with you, using the scroll?"

Kakashi's blush brightened, but nodded anyway. "Yes... That is what I'm asking..." He swallowed, his throat dry. Geez he was really nervous.

"I would love to have a child with you Kashi..."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. He stared into Iruka's eyes to see if he was serious, and when he saw that he was, he saw that he was very sincere about it. Kakashi didn't even bother to hold back the wide grin appearing on his face. He pulled down his mask, showing his wide grin, and captured Iruka's lips with his. Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi rolled carefully on top of Iruka, settling himself so that they were both comfortable. Kakashi kissed Iruka gently and lovingly. Iruka ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair and then held it in a firm grip. Kakashi approved and deepened this kiss, enjoying the noise of pleasure that Iruka gave.

When they pulled apart, Kakashi lay on his side, wrapped an arm around Iruka and pulled him close.

"So..." Iruka closed his eyes again and relaxed, resting his head on Kakashi's chest. He loved Kakashi's chest, it was so warm. "Who's the one that's going to get pregnant?" His tone was teasing.

Kakashi snorted. "Well it's obvious, isn't it?" He chuckled.

. . . Iruka's eyes slowly opened. He shifted so that he was facing Kakashi, and he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired Jounin. "What?"

Kakashi mentally winced. Shit! He had said that in a cocky way! Which, okay, maybe Kakashi was being a little cocky when he said that but still! The look in Iruka's eyes made Kakashi panic. "Well, I mean, I couldn't carry the child because . . . well, because..."

Iruka started to pull away from Kakashi's grasp. "Because what, Kakashi?" He kept his eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

Shit. Shit. Shit. _'Come on, Kakashi! You're a genius! Think of something!'. _He was already missing Iruka's warmth.

"Well...because I'm a Jounin, and The Copy-nin...you never know when they might need me, and I don't want to endanger our child, or not be able to help Konoha when they need me the most! What am I going to tell that old lady when she needs someone to help carry her heavy grocery bag?" Kakashi finished with a smile, pulling Iruka close to him once again. He grinned to himself, that was a perfect excuse.

"Hmm, that would be perfect, but I know you better, and I know for a fact, that you were NOT thinking that when you made that snide comment…"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Now what? "Ruka…I didn't mean it in an offensive way!" He gave a whine and nuzzled Iruka's neck.

"Sucking it up and giving lame whines won't get you out of this one."

Damn.

"How bout if I say I love you and I made a total ass of myself?"

". . . Maaaybe…"

"And, I say stupid things sometimes, which I am sorry for?" Kakashi offered as well.

Iruka smiled and cuddled more to Kakashi. Kakashi smirked. Score.

"You're still an ass."

Kakashi sighed and placed his chin on top of Iruka's head. "I know, I know…"

"I still love you."

Kakashi smiled and hugged Iruka tightly. "I know, I love you too."

* * *

"Naruto! I'm hungry."

Naruto sighed and, from the floor since he was lying on his back, looked at Sasuke who sat on the couch with his arms crossed beside Iruka. "Okay Sasu-chan, anything you want?"

"Yes."

"...Well what is it?"

Sasuke shrugged and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "You tell me."

"You're not the one who's life is in danger if I take that risk."

"What is THAT supposed to me?"

"That you're a scary ass pregnant teenager who likes to throw sharp objects!!"

"Oh so now it's MY fault that I'm like this? You think that _I_ wanted to be like this?! You think that I want to vomit every morning, have random moodswing, crave for the oddest things almost daily?! Huh?! You think I WANTED THAT?! You're such a fucking jerk Naruto, do you hear me?! A fucking JERK!" Sasuke shouted, close to tears.

Naruto sighed. "...So what did you want?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, please." Sasuke's tears magically disappeared.

"Grape jelly?"

"Grape jelly."

"Got it."

Calmly, Naruto stood up and walked to his kitchen, not sparing a glance at the frightened Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka slid a little bit away from Sasuke till he reached the end of the couch. Kakashi scooted back till his back was in between Iruka's legs. Kakashi shuddered. _'I wonder if Iruka will be like that? Talk about torture.' _He looked up and gazed at Iruka's angelic face. Iruka looked too innocent to cause that kind of headache. Heh, then again, can't judge a book by its cover. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's leg. Iruka giggled lightly at the feeling and smiled.

Naruto walked back and handed Sasuke the sandwhich. He waited for Sasuke to throw it back at him and say the peanut butter and jelly wasn't evenly placed, or if there was too much peanut butter or too much jelly or something. Instead, Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich and, once he swallowed, said, "Thank you." Naruto sighed in relief and sat back on the floor and opened up a scroll he was reading before Sasuke made him get food for him. Well, not food food but whatever.

"So," Naruto began conversationlly, "You two want to have a kid?"

Iruka blushed, so Kakashi answered the question. "Yes. Although, is there a risk that Iruka and I will have twins?" Not that he minded.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. That happened to me and Sasuke for some reason, but I highly doubt it'll happen to you two."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm fine either way." he admitted, then continued to nuzzle Iruka. Iruka looked relieved. He was wondering how Kakashi would take it if there was a possibility of them having twins. Iruka wouldn't have minded much either.

"Tell me that again when Otou-san is 5 months in." Naruto muttered lowly so no one could hear. Loudly, he said, "That's nice."

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced. "...Yes Sasu-chan?"

"...I'm done."

"...Okay?"

"...Throw out the napkin for me."

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yes."

Naruto sighed. "But you won't do it, right?"

"Nope, now get your ass up and throw this out."

Naruto smiled and stood up. He took the napkin and went to throw it out.

Kakashi tilted his head up so that Sasuke would catch him looking at him. Once Kakashi saw that Sasuke was looking at him, he narrowed his eyes at the raven haired. "You're just being lazy, and using the pregnancy as a reason to be."

Sasuke snorted and diverted his gaze. "Wow, aren't you a genius?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka. "Ruka-koi? You won't be an evil pregnant husband like he is, will you?"

Iruka chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it depends on how I'm feeling that day."

Kakashi flinched, now worried. Oh well. He'd deal with it when the time would come. Naruto came back in and sat back in his original spot. Kakashi gazed at Iruka a few moments before something hit him, figuretivley wise. "Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"If Iruka and I were to have a child, could he or she get Iruka's animal features?"

Iruka paled. Before Naruto could respond, Iruka instantly shouted, "No!"

Kakashi, along with Naruto and Sasuke, were startled, and looked at Iruka to see what was wrong. Iruka had his eyes narrowed and he looked seriously at Naruto.

"Naruto, if that's the case, I want the animal features removed!"

Kakashi let out a dramatic gasp.

Naruto blinked and looked thoughtful. "Umm...gimme a minute." He stood up and left the room.

Kakashi whipped around and placed his hands on either side of Iruka's thighs. He lifted himself onto his knees and made it so that his face was close to Iruka's. "What?! Why would you want to get rid of them?!" Kakashi asked desperately.

"Because, Kakashi! Our child will not be born with dog ears or a tail!"

"Why not?!"

"Because no, Kakashi! I don't want him or her to!"

"Why not Ruka? So what if they have it?"

Iruka frowned and diverted his eyes from Kakashi's gaze. "I don't know...I just..."

"...Want them normal?" Kakashi guessed.

Iruka huffed and slumped against the couch. "Well when you put it that way..."

Kakashi stared at Iruka. He frowned when he saw the sad look on Iruka's face and the pitiful way Iruka was slumped on the couch. Kakashi didn't like seeing Iruka that way. Although, he would really miss the animal features Iruka had, if it made him happy that their kid wouldn't receive it, then so be it. He sighed. "Iruka, if you want to get rid of them for the sake of our kid not getting it...then fine."

Iruka's eyes quickly shifted to his, and immeditatly, they brightened up. "Really? You won't mind?"

Kakashi smiled assuring and shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I want both of us to be happy."

Iruka smiled and leaned foward to hug Kakashi. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you Kashi."

Naruto walked back with the scroll in his hand. He threw it to Kakashi, allowing it to bump Kakashi's head. Kakashi winced, then glared at Naruto. "Brat."

"Old man. Anyway, no, you're safe. If you two were to have a child, it wouldn't have them."

Iruka opened the scroll. "Really?"

Naruto sat down again. "Yeah, read the fourth paragraph, I translated it."

Iruka read the scroll and smile in relief when the scroll confirmed what Naruto said. He handed it to Kakashi to read it himself. "That's great." Iruka said, sighing in relief.

"I can still get rid of your animal features if you'd like." Naruto suggested wtih a smirk.

Kakashi glared at Naruto once again and closed the scroll. "NO." He placed the scroll on the floor beside him.

Naruto snickered and went back to reading. "Loser." He commented with a smirk.

Kakashi shrugged and made himself comfortable in between Iruka's legs again. He popped out his book and began to read. Sasuke yawned and sighed in boredom. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Iruka, who was playing with Kakashi's hair.

"Hey, Iruka?" Sasuke called.

"Hm?"

"Does it feel weird to have a dog tail and ears?"

Iruka played with a strand of Kakashi's hair and looked thoughtful. "Mm, not really, not once you get used to it."

Naruto looked suspiciously as Sasuke but said nothing, only listened to Sasuke continue. "Are there any harmful side effects?"

Iruka shook his head. "No not really. Only some...random side effects concerning the animal...in my case, the dog." Kakashi snickered, and for that, Iruka yanked a part of his hair, satisfied when he heard an 'ow!' from Kakashi.

"Ahhh..."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was just curious...Naruto, stop giving me that look."

"I would if you'd stop giving me a reason to give you this look." Naruto answered with narrowed eyes.

"What am I doing?" Sasuke asked while tilting his head to the side and looking 'innocent'.

"I don't know, you tell me. Why do you want to know about Otou-san's animal features?"

"Because I'm bored and boredom leaves to curiousity and curiousity leaves to asking a question and asking a question leads to wanting the answer and wanting the answer leads to getting the answer usually and getting the answer leads to being satisfied."

"..." Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry I asked."

Sasuke smirked. "I bet you are. Still love me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go get me a sandwich."

"Another one?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"Pig."

"Servant."

"Got me there." Naruto stood up and walked to the kitchen, knowing he had two amused Hatake's watching him and a smirking, a little too cockily, Uchimaki behind him.

* * *

Kakashi yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. Iruka had his dog tail wrapped around Kakashi's waist as they walked down the street to go back home. It was fairly empty, and they avoided and lights so that you couldn't really notice Iruka's tail. They left Naruto's and Sasuke's home about half an hour ago and were just taking their sweet time to get back home. Kakashi put one of his arms down and placed the other around Iruka's shoulders. Iruka smiled at the warmth and nuzzled his Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smiled and pulled Iruka closer.

"So when do you want to have the baby?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

"Um...when do you?"

Iruka saw a sly grin on Kakashi's face, even if there was a mask. "We could get started tonight..."

"Don't test your luck."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You'll have to wait a little while."

"Awww!" Kakashi frowned, then grinned. "Oh well. It'll be worth it! I can't wait to have a son."

"Son? I want a daughter."

Kakashi blinked. "A...daughter?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, a daughter."

"...Not a son?"

"No Kashi, not a son."

"...You're aware that son means boy, and daughter means gi--"

"YES I AM AWARE WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN!"

Kakashi winced from the volume of the outburst. "Okay! Okay! Just making sure!"

Iruka huffed. "What's wrong with a daughter?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Kakashi sighed. "It's just...I mean, I don't know. A girl is a bit more...complicated, don't you thin--you're a teacher, of coure you wouldn't have as much trouble..."

Iruka frowned. "You'll make a good father if we have either gender."

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks. I just...think I'd handle a boy better."

"Really? That's too bad because I want a girl."

"...Whyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because."

Kakashi sighed. "Because what?"

"Just because."

Kakashi snorted. He knew Iruka was just going to leave it at that so there was no point in arguing, really. "Fine, fine, but I still want a son."

"And I want a daughter, we'll have to wait and see, now won't we?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I suppose." Kakashi chuckled. "I still can't believe those two are going to have twins."

Iruka shrugged, "What's wrong with that?" he asked curiousily. Iruka personally thought it was cute that they were going to have twins.

"It's just odd, don't you think? I mean to have two kids that are so alike, yet so different, to have twins that will share their personality and most likely their ambition, it's just...ironic. Also, in a way, it'll help restore Sasuke's clan."

"You mean help build the new one."

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah you're right. Hey, honey?"

"Yes?" Iruka took out his keys as they came close to the door of their home. Also, ever since they were married, Kakashi called him all sorts of pet names Iruka didn't exactly enjoy, but allowed to slide.

"I want a puppy."

Iruka didn't even seem phazed. He just put the key in the lock and turned it open. "No."

"What?" Kakashi pouted and followed his husband into their home. "Why not?" he closed the door behind him and placed his shoes besides Iruka's.

Iruka took off his vest and tossed it onto a chair, figuring that he'd put it away when he was less tired. "Because you have 11 other dogs with you."

"But that's not the same!! Pleasee? I want a puppy." He persisted.

Iruka walked into his bedroom followed by Kakashi. "Really? And I want a pet gorilla, but I don't see that happening anytime soon either, do you?"

"Hey if you want it, that could be arranged."

Iruka's eyes twitched. "I was being sarcastic..."

"Oh...but Rukaaaaaa!" Kakashi whined and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist to keep him from going towards the bed. "I want a brown puppy."

Iruka sighed. "Why?"

"Because I want one."

"Aren't my dog ears and tail enough for you?"

"No, because you're my husband, not my pet. It's not the same."

"Fine, what about all those other dogs you have?"

"Well...I have them, and I want another one."

"Don't you have enough?!"

"No." Kakashi grinned. "Pleaseeee?"

"My answer is no, Hatake Kakashi."

"Well, Hatake Iruka, I still want a puppy."

Iruka blushed lightly at the last name. "Well that's too bad."

"...You're mean."

Iruka broke away from Kakashi's hold. "I'm not mean at all."

"Yes you are!" Kakashi pouted.

"If I was mean, I would tell you to sleep on the couch."

"..." Kakashi climbed on the bed with Iruka and snuggled to the warm body. "That's mean."

Iruka relaxed as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. "Yes, I know, that's why I'm not telling you to sleep on the couch."

Kakashi snorted. "You're just using me to keep you warm."

"That too."

Kakashi laughed and nuzzled Iruka's hair, then compeltely relaxed himself into a deep sleep. Iruka smiled and went right after him.

* * *

**AN: Well this was a bitch to find...sorry I promised it a while ago, but it took me so long to find it! And on top of that, I didn't thank the reviewers...but I got it up, and in the next chapter, i'll be thanking everyone that reviews here, and in the last 2 chapters even though one was an AN but whatever But um...wow, it's kinda lengthy. XD haha. But, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy! oh and uh, please review **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Wow….I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I know, I really have no excuse. It's not my fault for losing interest for a good while. See, I recently got into Pirates of the Caribbean……JackxWill. (any other fans out there? I'm curious) Lol That's my fault. I got carried away writing. But! I shall not give up on this fic and I SHALL complete it! **

**This has been bugging me for a while **

**I remember there was this author who wrote a fic similarish to mine, and I asked her if she could post AFTER I finished. **

**I sincerely apologize. …if you're reading this. Still! I'm so sorry! If you're reading this, could you like, tell me please? I mean I feel so bad holding you up, that wasn't fair. It was a good fic, too. **

**But yeah. No one checked this for me so there's gonna be errors…again, I apologize. **

**For those of you who have reviewed…….**

**YOU ARE AWESOME!!**

Skyheart

Nebulee

Antimatterannihilation

CopyNinAstral

Danielle Smith

jazzy2may

Kitsune Onna1

Nekimo-chan

tiddarifka

FriendoftheVampires892Juniperbreezie

kashirushi'nii

chibi-aiichan

Mrs Hatake Itachi

Ally Plz

Stephke23RavenToriBlacksliverchain

Look-Right-Through-MeInuDemonGirl

BloodMoon01

**You guys are amazing for reviewing. Thanks so much. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but there will be more. I'm not done with this fic!**

**

* * *

**

Four months later…

Naruto paced in a hall way, sweat pouring down his face and a nervous expression along with it. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, would you sit down and relax? Everything will be okay."

Naruto stopped pacing to glance at Kakashi, who sat in a chair beside the room Sasuke was in. Naruto frowned in response.

"How do you know? What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Sasuke, or the twins?! What if—"

"Everything will be fine," Kakashi repeated, cutting Naruto off. "I don't know for sure, but I just have a feeling. Don't be so nervous, just relax. Sasuke's in there and he's fine. The twins will be fine. Just…relax."

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. "Relax? How can I relax?!" he shouted, not relaxing at all.

"By simply sitting down and relaxing. Not that hard to understand."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and leaned back against the wall. He huffed and looked at the room where Sasuke was in. "That's easy for you to say! You're just dealing with a pregnant husband, I'm-I'm—"

"Going to be a father of twins, so I have heard." Kakashi smirked at the tease and looked at the time. He had to go pick up Iruka in about an hour. He told his two months pregnant husband he would be there after the academy ended so Iruka could see 'his grandkids'. Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He didn't know what else to say to Naruto, and if the man was going to pace and worry himself silly, then he wouldn't stop him. Kakashi suddenly felt two hands placed firmly on his shoulder, and began to shake him.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM!? DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON??" Naruto looked like he was having a panic attack...oh, he was.

Kakashi's eye twitched. "Yes Naruto, I am aware of what's going in there. Last I checked, I do know where babies come from."

"NOT FUNNY HATAKE!!"

"I wasn't trying to b--"

"TWINS ARE IN THERE! SASUKE IS HAVING THE TWINS!"

"YES, Naruto, I am aware of that! But shaking me and shouting it from the top of your lungs will only reward you with my ears bleeding and dislocated shoulders. Now, relax and sit down before I chain you to the chair!" Kakashi huffed, now tired of Naruto's behavior.

Naruto blinked, then stared at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back, a bit wearily. Naruto shook his head and removed his hands from Kakashi's shoulders. He gave a deep sigh and forced himself to relax. "Sorry about that..." Naruto muttered. "I'm just worried if everything will be okay..."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Everything will be fine, Naruto. Don't worry about it."

Naruto tried to relax. He just couldn't. All these thoughts were going through his head. What if something goes wrong? What if something's wrong with the twins? What if Sasuke is struggling, what if he di--

Naruto shook his head furiously. Okay, he couldn't think of that. Sasuke was stubborn. The hell if he'd die giving birth. Naruto felt some assurance with that thought, but what about the twins? Naruto snorted. Well, his genes were in those kids, so they shouldn't have a problem. Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts. He really shouldn't think negatively, he should think positive. It was easier said than done. He just couldn't help but worry. He bit his lower lip and chewed on it a little as he thought about his husband and hopefully, his kids.

Kakashi watched Naruto. Man, if Naruto was a wreck like this, he couldn't wait to see how he was going to take it when it was Iruka's turn to be in that room. The door of the room where Sasuke was in opened, and a medic stepped out. He looked around and when he spotted Naruto, walked towards him.

"Uchimaki-sama?"

Naruto looked at the medic. "Yeah, that's me. What is it? Is Sasuke okay? The twins?" Naruto was, once again, starting to panic.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine, but would you like to come in? Your twins are inside."

Naruto's eyes widened. "T-They're..." he couldn't even finish his thought. He dashed past the medic and into the room to go see his kids.

Kakashi chuckled and stood up. He figured he could afford to take Iruka out early. Iruka wouldn't mind anyway.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the window that led into Iruka's classroom. Iruka was sitting at his desk, waiting for the students to finish their reading assignment. Kakashi grinned and opened up the window. He was probably going to get yelled at for this...

"Okay kiddies!" he shouted, making Iruka jump in surprise, along with all the kids. The young ninja's in training looked at Kakashi as he smiled at all of them. "You're dismissed for the day!"

The kids, knowing that whenever Kakashi walked in to dismiss them was the signal that he wanted their sensei, all cheered and ran out.

Iruka watched the kids leave, not saying a word. Once the last kid was out, he looked at Kakashi. "...You're going to get me FIRED, do you realize that?!"

Kakashi shrugged. "They won't fire you. You're one of the best teachers here."

Iruka blushed and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "What are you doing here? Are Naruto and Sasuke okay?" he frowned in worry.

Kakashi nodded and stepped into the room. He walked towards Iruka then took a seat on top of the desk. "Yeah he's fine. They just had the twins."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise and delight. "They did?!" Kakashi nodded. "Then let's go see them!"

Kakashi chuckled at his husbands enthusiasm. "That's why I dismissed the class early. So, since I have the perfect excuse for my actions, I don't have to sleep on the couch, right?" Kakashi pleaded with a smile.

"I'll think about it." Iruka said with a smile before letting Kakashi lead the way.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Naruto was outside the room doing some kind of happy dance. "They're alive! They're alive! They're twins! They're awesome!" Naruto grinned widely. When he turned around in the middle of his dance and saw Iruka and Kakashi, he blinked and stopped. "Oh, Hey!! Otou-san! Otou-san! You gotta look at them!" He grabbed Iruka's and Kakashi's wrists and lead them into the room. "Look at 'em!!" He was almost crying with joy.

Sasuke laid on the bed, looking slightly irked at how loud his husband was being. In his arms he held two little bundles. Misaki hasn't opened her eyes, but she was pale skinned and she had Sasuke's raven haired color. She was small and a tad chubby, thin whiskers on her cheeks. Akemi had blonde hair, and dark, black eyes. He didn't have the whiskers like Misaki. And he had tanned skin tone, like Naruto's.

Iruka's eyes widened, taken aback by the twins. "They're just beautiful Naruto, Sasuke!"

Naruto smirked smugly and replied in a cocky manner, "Of course they are! They have mine and Sasuke's genes."

Sasuke chuckled, unbelievably happy as he looked adoringly at his children. Misaki stretched her arms in attempt to grasp something. Naruto walked to Sasuke's side and took her from Sasuke's arms so he could look at her better.

"Man, this one really came out looking like you, Sasu-chan." Naruto commented as he grinned at his daughter.

Sasuke snorted. "And Akemi got that blonde hair of yours…hopefully he didn't get your brains."

"Ouch. That comment stung."

"Just the truth." Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. "Oh yeah, real mature."

Naruto grinned widely. "Only for you!" Kakashi stood by Sasuke's side and gazed down at Akemi. Iruka stood beside Naruto and smiled down at Misaki. They continued to look at the twins until Iruka realized that Sasuke was getting tired. He walked to Kakashi and tugged his sleeve, drawing Kakashi's attention. Iruka smiled sweetly at him before saying,

"We should probably go, Sasuke's exhausted."

Kakashi saw Sasuke was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Ah," Kakashi nodded. "You're right. Naruto, Iruka and I will be visiting later."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay. Oh, would you mind telling Sakura and the others that twins were born? I know they've all be fussing over it."

Iruka laughed and started to head out with Kakashi. "No problem Naruto."

"Thanks Otou-san."

As soon as Kakashi and Iruka opened the door, they were bombarded with people trying to run in. "GAH!" Iruka shouted in surprise while trying to hold everyone off. "HEY! Watch it there! Sasuke needs his rest, you can look at the twins later!" He shouted, shoving everyone back.

There was a groan of protests but everyone who were trying to tackle Iruka and Kakashi out of the way backed off and stood outside the room Naruto and Sasuke were in. Kakashi closed the door and glared at the ones that were trying to tackle their way in.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't help it. She was excited. Next to her stood Neji, who had calmly sat on a chair. Lee was bouncing with excitement next to Gaara, who looked a bit embarrassed by his actions as well as Sakura. Ino was giggling with Tenten, and Shikamaru tried to appear bored, even though he was also trying to shove his way through earlier. Tsunade was even there, coughing. Gai and Anko were there, Gai shouting out about the 'new, powerful youths', and Anko was rolling her eyes at his energy. She was only there because she actually didn't mind Naruto so much…and also because Gai had dragged her. Chouji was munching away on his snacks, Hinata was smiling shyly at Iruka and Kakashi. Even Shino was there, but he wasn't trying to shove his way in like everyone else. Kiba, was there, grinning widely. He was definitely not ashamed of trying to shove his way through.

Iruka took a deep breath. "Now look, I know you're all excited to see the new twins--" Gai started his speech about young youths, only to be punched and kicked by Anko and his former students so he'd shut up for once. "--but, Sasuke needs his rest now. He's extremely exhausted. I bet he hasn't slept for a while, either."

"Aww!" Ino protested. "I wanted to see the kids…oh! Iruka-sensei! Did you see them?"

Iruka nodded. "Kakashi and I did." The group that were there now surrounded Kakashi and Iruka, asking for details on the twins. "Hey! Hey! I'm a pregnant man! Crowd around Kakashi and bother him instead!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as everyone surrounded him and began asking him numerous questions. "Uh…does the fact that I'm married to the pregnant man give me an excuse to run away?"

"NO!" The group shouted while demanding details.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, alright…"

Kakashi slowly explained and gave details on how the twins looked. When he finished, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were squealing, everyone else were having conversations about it. Iruka and Kakashi started to slip away, once outside, they smiled.

"They're really great, aren't they, Kashi?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I'm…a little scared for when they're older though."

Iruka laughed. "Oh c'mon Kashi, they're not little devils…"

Kakashi held Iruka's hand and raised a brow at him. "Are you kidding me? Akemi just screams hellion, and Misaki isn't going to be an easy one."

"And you can conclude that just by looking at them?" Iruka asked disbelieving him. Although, since Akemi looked so much like Naruto there was that possibility…

"Just looking underneath the underneath, sensei."

Iruka rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm sure they won't be so bad."

Kakashi patted Iruka's stomach gently and smiled. "Probably not, but when this one is born, he's staying away from those two."

"She." Iruka 'corrected'.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka from his spot. They had stopped walking, Kakashi's hand resting on Iruka's stomach. There was a slight, tiny bulge. "He." Kakashi said confidently.

"She."

"He."

"She."

"He, Iruka,"

"_She_, Kakashi."

"Hatake Iruka, I have to say it's a he."

"Well, Hatake Kakashi, I disagree. It's a she."

"He."

"She."

"He!"

"She!"

"I can go at this all day."

Iruka smirked. "Is that a challenge? So can I!"

"I'm telling you it's a he."

"And I'm telling _you_ it's a she."

They have this argument every now and then, neither really being patient enough to wait until they found out.

"He!"

"She!"

"Accept that it's a boy!"

"You accept that it's a girl!"

"How do you know?!"

"Well how do _you _know it'll be a boy?"

"Because I just do." Kakashi stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I'm always right."

"Oh please! This is different!"

Kakashi smirked smugly. "You just can't say the same thing I did because I've proven you wrong a couple of times."

"You're too cocky." Iruka muttered. "Besides, you've been wrong before. You're not perfect."

Kakashi took a step closer to Iruka and wrapped his arms around his lover. He bent his head and said in a low voice, "That's not what you were saying last night…"

Iruka blushed brightly and he smacked the side of Kakashi's head. "Shut UP! We're not _talking_ about that!" He glared at the silver haired Jounin.

"Oh, really? My mistake." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Anyway, I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Sorry koi, this Famous Konoha Copy Nin, who is never wrong, will prove _you_ wrong."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Just had to use your title and everything, didn't you?"

"Only to get my point across."

"Bastard."

"Love you too!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

--

Later that night, Kakashi and Iruka came in to visit the Uchimaki family. Sasuke was sleeping on the bed, while Naruto sat on a chair, holding his twins. Naruto looked up when he saw Iruka and Kakashi enter the room. He grinned widely at them, so proud and happy of his kids.

"Hey Otou-san, Kakashi."

Iruka smiled back at him. "Hey Naruto."

Kakashi nodded his greeting. Both he and Iruka walked to Naruto and looked again at the twins. Naruto grinned at Iruka's eager face. "Wanna hold one?"

Iruka grinned sheepishly. He had been dying to ever since he first saw them. "Please?"

Naruto chuckled and handed Iruka Akemi. He gave Misaki to Kakashi, knowing Kakashi also wanted to hold one of the twins. Besides, his arms were beginning to hurt. He should give them a break.

Iruka loved the way Akemi resembled Naruto so much. He was just so adorable. Akemi was sleeping, his blonde hair as messy as Naruto's own. Iruka chuckled. He wondered if this one was going to be just like Naruto. A little trouble maker with huge goals and head butting his way to get them.

Kakashi looked down at Misaki. He had to admit she was a beautiful girl. She was awake, unlike Akemi, but she was quiet. She only stared up at Kakashi with her cerulean blue eyes. He smiled. She just screams Sasuke. Her personality. Kakashi sighed. This one was going to be trouble, he just knew it. She already looked like a little smartass.

"Kakashi…"

It took only a few seconds to realize it was Naruto calling him. "Hmm?" He responded absent mindedly, still gazing down at Misaki.

"Stop looking at my daughter like she's some demon child."

"She's going to be hell anyway. And I'm not looking at her like that."

"You so are."

Kakashi shrugged. "If you say so." he touched her cheek lightly. He grinned when Misaki tried to grab his finger. She was cute.

Iruka loved Akemi already. He just reminded him so much of Naruto. He loved Misaki, too. He grinned widely. He felt like a grandfather. He was young, but he just felt like it.

Kakashi walked to Iruka so he could look at Akemi as well, and Iruka could see Misaki. Iruka was grinning like a fool. Kakashi was smiling as well.

"I know, I know, my kids are awesome." Naruto said smugly.

Kakashi snorted and Iruka chuckled. Naruto crouched down and poked Iruka's stomach affectionately. "So I'm gonna have a baby sister huh?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "You mean baby _brother_."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, I think it's going to be a girl."

Iruka grinned in triumph, giving Kakashi a 'I told you so!' look. "And what does Sasuke think?" Kakashi asked.

"Girl."

Kakashi bit his tongue so he wouldn't curse out loud. "Really…." he muttered. Why were they against him?! He was going to have a boy damn it, a boy!

Iruka giggled and shoved Naruto off. "Stop nuzzling my stomach! Weirdo."

Naruto laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to. Can I have my kids back?"

"Oh!" Iruka handed him Akemi and Kakashi handed Misaki back. Naruto placed his kids in the crib. "They're precious, Naruto…"

Naruto turned around from the crib and grinned at Iruka. "Of course they are." he looked back down at his kids. He couldn't believe he was a father. "Hey, Otou-san, have you been feeling well? How's the whole pregnancy coming along?"

"I'm only 2 months in. I feel fine."

Naruto snickered at Kakashi. "Welcome to 9 months of hell."

Kakashi sighed. "Only 6 months now."

Naruto winked. "Either way. I'll buy you a collar with the word 'slave' tagged on it. It'll look good on you."

"Shut up."

Iruka chuckled, then kissed Kakashi's cheek. "Don't worry, love. I won't be so bad." Iruka grinned. He had every intention to give Kakashi…'unintentional' hell. Unintentionally, of course.

Kakashi shuddered. "Yeah…can't wait." Kakashi smiled under his mask. Actually, he couldn't wait. He looked at Iruka's stomach and smiled.

* * *

**AN: Hope this chapter didn't totally suck. Review if you'd like, I don't think I deserve it so much anymore, haha, but I'm still going to be writing. I'm sure everyone's curious about what gender the baby will be. But hey! Could be a boy, could be a girl….only I know ;D But you'll definitely find out! **


End file.
